


"И этот хам - наследник престола?!" - орало моё внутренне, более здравомыслящее, Я.

by I_am_psih



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 39,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Хамоватый наглый мальчишка оказывается наследником престола целого королевства.





	1. Сочинение на тему "Моя жизнь"

В 13 лет английские дети начинают понимать, что не каждый человек в их окружении будет относиться к ним по-доброму. В Швейцарии это начинают понимать аж в 15! А в России это понимают в 11. Правда мне кажется, что я понял это намного раньше. 

Меня зовут Сергей. Я живу в столице матушки России - Москве. Со своей мамой. Отец бросил её ещё до моего рождения. Поэтому я с раннего детства понял, что помочь себе могу только я сам. Мама никогда не рассказывала, почему отец нас бросил, да я и вовсе этим не интересовался, так как детская обида заставила положить на мысль о его существовании. 

Когда я был мелким, мама оставляла меня одного дома и шла на работу, поэтому сейчас я не очень люблю покидать дом. В нашей маленькой квартирке всегда уютно, несмотря на то, что не всегда тихо и спокойно. Я часто ругаюсь с мамой, но это естественно для всех подростков. 

Но чаще всего мы спорим по поводу моего будущего. Не знаю, как у остальных, но у моей мамы это излюбленная тема. Не сказать, что я тупой, я просто ленивый. Я не очень люблю математику: алгебра взрывает мне мозг, а геометрия просто ставит меня параллелепипедом. В остальных предметах я смог дотянуть до четвёрки, поэтому продержался до одиннадцатого класса. 

Учительница математики меня просто терпеть не может из-за моей необучаемости, а остальным вообще пофиг. Пока я присутствую на их уроках и веду себя тихо, они не делают мне замечаний и вообще не трогают. Самое хорошее - это то, что у меня потрясающая память. Всего один раз прочитав параграф, я легко его запоминаю. 

Правда с одноклассниками было не так гладко, как с учителями. Дело в том, что я стал изгоем из-за того, что отличаюсь от других. Я гей. И узнал я это в очень неподходящей обстановке. Однажды, когда нам было по пятнадцать лет, в школе устроили дискотеку. Ну, типичную школьную дискотеку в спортивном зале, куда просто поставили колонки. 

И один мой одноклассник умудрился пронести туда алкоголь. Мы, естественно, не удержались от соблазна попробовать. И нас понесло. Тогда я тоже выпил пару стаканчиков и в ту же секунду опьянел. А у нас в классе учился один очень симпатичный парень. Он нравился всем девчонкам в школе. Так вышло, что я при всех его поцеловал. Причём поцеловал по-взрослому. 

И мне очень понравился этот поцелуй. Я не хотел его разрывать, но пришлось из-за нехватки воздуха. А на следующий день я стал изгоем. Почему-то никто не подумал, что это всё действие алкоголя. А я понял, что интересуюсь мальчиками. Мне было достаточно лишь одного поцелуя, заходить дальше ради точной проверки я не решился. А ещё с тех пор тот самый парень стал шугаться при виде меня. 

Тогда я сделал себе пирсинг, покрасил волосы и сделал татуировки. Многие говорят, что делать пирсинг и тату очень больно, но, честно сказать, я ничего не почувствовал. 

А когда я вернулся в таком виде домой мама меня чуть не убила, хотя у самой в юношестве был пирсинг. Но ничего менять я не стал. Учителя стали больше обращать на меня внимания, но в плохом смысле, так как в моей школе таких изменений во внешности терпеть не могут. 

Но мне нравился такой мой внешний вид и я не обращал внимания на их замечания. 

Правда, год назад была одна девушка, моя одноклассница, которая нормально воспринимала и мою внешность, и мою ориентацию. Но это из-за того, что ей было похуй на всё, что её окружает. Она была моей соседкой по парте весь год, а потом ушла из нашей школы. Я был немного опечален этим фактом, так как она была единственным человеком, который со мной общался. 

Так я дожил до последнего, одиннадцатого класса. Большую часть уроков я прогуливал, сидя в столовке, а в пятницу не мог этого позволить, так как мы писали пробные тесты ЕГЭ. Их я, кстати, писал неплохо. Но классная руководительница до сих пор была не рада моему внешнему виду, учитывая то, что школьную форму я носить перестал. 

И в одну из таких "прекрасных" зимних пятниц я возвращался домой. Ну, как возвращался? Скользил домой, так как именно те улицы, по которым я хожу, песком не посыпали. Это была одна из причин, почему я сегодня такой злой. 

Но когда я пришёл домой, моё состояние ухудшилось. Мамы дома не было и моего обеда тоже. Так что придётся готовить самому, что я очень не люблю. Моя лень не позволяет мне даже пельмени сварить. Тем более, что пельменей дома нет. Поэтому я просто сделал бутерброд с колбасой, постоянно задаваясь вопросом: "А где маман?" 

Она каждый день приезжает с работы на обед, встречает меня после школы, кормит и снова уходит на работу. А сегодня она задержалась. "Может, пробки?" - подумал я. И эта мысль показалась мне самой подходящей, так как сейчас на дорогах можно оставить машину в пробке посреди дороги и пойти на работу, а вечером машина останется стоять в той же пробке, на том же месте. 

Но спустя полчаса я начал паниковать, как маленький ребёнок, которого оставили дома одного. Я набрал мамин номер. Послышались гудки. Они казались такими долгими и тягучими. Наконец появился новый звук - трещание и шипение. Потом прерывающиеся фразы мамы. Из всех непонятных звуков я разобрал только два слова: Серёжа и быстрее. 

Потом она отключилась. Кровь застыла в жилах. Что это было? Что за хрень? 

Где то в другом конце квартиры послышался звук разбивающегося стекла. Сначала ноги приросли к дивану, но я себя преодолел. На трясущихся ногах, я тихо прошёл на кухню. И там меня ждал сюрприз. Окно разбито, осколки разлетелись по всей кухне. Но самое страшное - это какая-то жуткая хуйня! 

Оно было под два метра ростом, его голова упиралась в низкий потолок. Из пасти монстра появились странные щупальца. Я хотел заорать, но крик застрял в горле. Поэтому я пару секунд постоял, смотря на это существо, и рванул со всех сил в коридор. 

Я открыл дверь и выбежал в подъезд. Монстр побежал за мной. Я споткнулся и упал. И не успел встать, монстр встал надо мной и обнажил клыки, которые торчали во все стороны. Как он только свои щупальца не поотрезал?! Вдруг существо отлетело в стенку и растворилось в воздухе, будто это была лишь иллюзия. 

\- Быстрее, - меня за шиворот схватил какой-то парень. Очень симпатичный парень, никогда таких не видел. 

Он вывел меня из подъезда и запихал в машину. Я не сопротивлялся. Зачем? Он ведь, по сути, спас меня. Сам парень сел на место водителя и со всей силы нажал на педаль газа. Так быстро даже маршрутки не мчатся! А я ездил во многих маршрутках, уж поверьте. 

\- Стой! Кто ты?! Что это была за хрень?! - проголосил я на одном из поворотов. Он ехал на красный и не оборачивался на гневные гудки! Я никогда ещё таких хуёвых водителей не встречал! 

\- Поговорим потом. Скажу только одно: эта тварь охотилась на вас. Но теперь вы в безопасности. - такое ощущение, что он робот, так как ни одной эмоции пока не появилось на его лице. Я пропустил мимо ушей, что парень называет меня на "вы" и вообще все его слова вылетели из другого уха, поэтому я продолжил его расспрашивать: 

\- А что с мамой?! Куда ты меня везёшь?! Почему эта хуета на меня охотится?! 

Я заткнулся, когда увидел огромную надпись на здании, которая гласила, что это аэропорт. 

\- Аэропорт? 

\- Да. Одевайтесь. - парень кинул мне на заднее сиденье мешок с одеждой. Там были обычные джинсы, футболка, кеды и куртка. Я быстро переоделся. 

Мы оставили машину и пошли в сторону входа. Я пока ничего не понимал. Да и чувствую, что оставаться в неведении намного лучше для меня. Но я всё же спросил: 

\- Куда ты собираешься меня отвезти? 

\- В Румынию.


	2. Санта-Барбара, нах!

Не знаю, кто этот чувак, который меня спас. Но, судя по тому, что сейчас мы летим в первом классе, мой спаситель - олигарх. Или сын олигарха. Одно из двух точно. Во время полёта я так и не смог узнать, что здесь происходит. На все мои вопросы он отвечал: 

\- Когда приедем, всё узнаете. 

Больше всего меня раздражала не его кирпич-рожа, а обращение на "вы". Бля, он наверняка будет хоть на годик старше, так почему он обращается ко мне так официально?! Меня это бесит! Каким-то образом в таком состоянии у меня получилось заснуть. 

Когда я проснулся, я обнаружил, что окружение изменилось. Теперь мы ехали в не менее крутой машине. Парень-рожа-кирпич гнал на полную, у меня аж дух захватывало на поворотах. Я сидел пристёгнутым на переднем сидении, а мой новый знакомый сидел напротив. 

\- Вы проснулись? - спросил он привычным безэмоциональным тоном. 

\- Нет, я просто с открытыми глазами учусь спать. 

\- Тогда спешу сообщить, что мы скоро будем на месте. 

\- А что за место? - поинтересовался я. 

\- Замок Бран. Или, как его называют по-другому, Замок графа Дракулы. 

\- Шта?! Но ведь он находится в Румынии! 

\- Вы сейчас в Румынии. Вы заснули в самолёте и не заметили посадку. 

Вот это новость! Я ещё и бесплатно отправился в отпуск! В Румынию! Мне такое и не снилось! В голове сразу нарисовалась картина, как я с этим красавчиком буду проводить здесь время. Все картинки, кстати, были неприличными. Ну у меня и фантазия! 

\- Простите, можете думать потише? - оборвал ход моих мыслей парень. 

\- Шта?! Ты можешь читать мысли?! 

\- Да. Особенно, когда люди так громко думают, это сделать довольно просто. Иногда я читаю их неосознанно. Конечно, мне льстит, что вы обратили на меня внимание. Но всему есть предел. Я всего лишь посыльный. Мне по статусу не положено даже вам в глаза смотреть. 

От большого количества информации мозг перегрузился и вырубился. Мой главный орган заработал только тогда, когда меня вели по коридорам замка. Он оказался таким огромным и просторным. И совершенно безлюдным. И выглядел нежилым. Паника стала нарастать, когда мы спустились в подвалы. 

Наш путь освещал фонарик, который держал в руках парень. Мы дошли до двери в конце подвала. Мой спутник достал ключ, отпер дверь. Он отошёл и пропустил меня. В комнате была совершенная тьма. Я отступил назад, но меня толкнули и я оказался в полной тьме. Ничего вокруг. Даже пола нет, я просто левитировал в пространстве. 

Меня пихнули в спину, я полетел вперёд в этом пространстве и вскоре передо мной открылся проход. Лучи света обожгли глаза, привыкшие к полной тьме. Меня тут же засосало в дыру, источающую яркий свет. Когда я открыл глаза, то увидел того же парня. 

Он подавал мне руку. Но я поднялся без его помощи и огляделся. 

\- Ну и дыра, - сделал я незамудренное умозаключение. 

Нет, ну это вправду дыра. Я вообще-то ожидал увидеть высокие потолки с фресками, отделку золотом, какую-нибудь дорогущую мебель, как в домах знаменитостей. А вместо всего этого меня окружали тёмные каменные стены, мрачная и вовсе не роскошная мебель, и какой-то хмурый дяденька. 

Кстати, дяденька мне кого-то напоминал, но я не стал на этом концентрировать своё внимание. Если отмести тот факт, что он мне кажется знакомым, то можно сказать, что он подойдёт на роль графа Дракулы. Седые волосы собраны в "конский" хвост, глаза кажутся красными и даже немного светятся, а лицо такое бледное, как мел, и бесстрастное, как у моего нового знакомого рожи-кирпича. 

\- Здрасте, - буркнул я ему. 

\- Дерек, свободен, - ледяным тоном сказал дяденька роже-кирпичу. Тот поклонился и удалился из комнаты. 

\- Эм, дяденька? - обратил я на себя внимание. - Может, вы мне всё объясните? Хотя бы номер психушки скажите. 

\- Сергей, присядь, - это был, скорее приказ, чем предложение.

Я сел на стул, который находился прямо позади меня. Лучше я буду выполнять его просьбы, так как с психами нужно быть осторожным. 

\- Меня зовут Александр Винсент Дракула. Я - король Населённых земель и твой кровный отец. 

Я вылупил на него глаза и прокрутил слова этого ебанутого у себя в голове вновь. Мой отец? 

\- Хаха, - я повторил выражения лица моего "папаши". - Не смешно. 

\- Я не смеюсь, - ледяным тоном повторил он. - Ты мой наследник. На тебя началась охота, так что теперь будешь жить здесь. 

\- Здесь? Я буду жить в психушке?

\- Это не психушка, - красные глаза, кажется, только что загорелись на мгновение и снова потухли. - Это замок правителей. Это единственная точка, которая соединяет наш мир с Землёй. 

\- Стоп, шта!? Мы типа не на Земле?! - мои глаза стали размером с блюдца. 

\- Да, мы не на Земле. 

\- Шта?! 

\- Я твой отец, и мы не на Земле. - в ледяном тоне появилось раздражение. 

\- НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!!! - заорал я во весь голос. 

Это напомнило мне сцену из "Звёздных воин". 

\- И теперь ты наследник престола, - менее раздражённо добавил мой папаша. 

\- НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!!! - снова завопил я, но тут же одёрнул себя и серьёзно спросил, подозрительно прищурив глаза. - Чё, правда? 

\- Да. Но чтобы я тебя признал, тебе придется заслужить статус наследника, Сергей. Завтра начинаются занятия. Тебя обучат дворцовому этикету, - я скривился. - Политике, - я скривился сильнее. - Основам этого мира, - я мученически закатил глаза. - Военному искусству, - я застонал от этой мысли. - И магии. 

На последнем слове моё лицо поменялось. Я хотел было задать вопрос про магию, как мой папаша жестоко обломал меня: 

\- Магия будет в последнюю очередь. 

\- НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!!! - снова заорал я, и мой голос точно достиг всех обитателей королевского замка.


	3. Нелегка жизнь короля...

Короче, после задушевного разговора с моим добрым папашей, меня отвели в мою комнату. Она оказалась таким же скучным и тёмным помещением, как и каминный зал. Кстати, камин в зале не горел, поэтому я не понимаю зачем он там. 

Мебели в комнате тоже было мало: кровать, шкаф, пара тумбочек и книжные полки, которые были пусты. Да уж. Даже часов нет. И как мне определить время? Или они думают, что я чисто по интуиции буду время угадывать? Да ещё нечем себя развлечь? 

Кто-то постучался в дверь. Женский голос робко спросил: 

\- Юный господин, можно войти? 

\- Да, да, да. - ответил я и внимательно посмотрел на входящую девушку. Ей, наверное, восемнадцать-девятнадцать. Скучное серое платье прикрывало ноги и немного обтягивало талию, закрывало руки длинными рукавами и шею высоким воротником. Чёрные волосы коротко подстрижены, только длинная чёлка лезла в глаза. Лицо белое, словно мел, а глаза красные, как у моего папаши. Я уже подумал, что она тоже вампир, но клыков я у неё не заметил. 

\- Я принесла вам ночную одежду. - она поклонилась и положила сложенную белую рубашку на край кровати. 

Потом она снова поклонилась и хотела уже уйти, но я остановил её: 

\- Стой. 

Она вздрогнула от неожиданности и уставилась на меня немного испуганным взглядом. 

\- Да, господин? Вы что-то ещё хотели? 

\- У меня к тебе пара вопросов. Первый: "Как тебя зовут?" 

Девушка уставилась на меня недоумевающим взглядом и тихо ответила: 

\- Джоан. 

\- А меня Сергей. Значит, ты здесь типа прислугой работаешь? 

\- Да, господин. Но не так давно меня повысили до вашей личной служанки. 

\- Ого. У меня ещё и личная прислуга есть?! Ахуеть! - не удержался я. Джоан вздрогнула от моего громкого восклицания. Я немного сбавил громкость голоса и продолжил расспрашивать служанку: 

\- А ты вампир? Прости, если тебе покажется этот вопрос неприличным. - сразу сказал я, а то вдруг этот вопрос у них считается оскорбительным. 

\- Я наполовину вампир. Моя мать была человеком. - ее глаза немного погрустнели, что говорило о плохих воспоминаниях насчёт её матери, поэтому я перевёл тему нашего разговора. 

\- А сколько тебе лет? 

\- Шестьдесят три года. 

Я подавился воздухом. Нет, не из-за цифры несоответствуещей её внешнему виду, а спокойной интонации. Если она наполовину человек, то должна, наверное, знать, что люди в шестьдесят на восемнадцать не выглядят. Джоан удивлённо посмотрела на меня и спросила: 

\- С вами всё в порядке, господин? 

\- Нет! Ты же наполовину человек! Почему ты так молодо выглядишь?! 

\- Дело в том, что мне передалось от отца долголетие. Но всё же я не смогу прожить столько, сколько живут обычные вампиры. 

\- Яснопонятно. Слушай, а где здесь часы? А то я вообще не в курсах даже какой сейчас час. 

\- Часы повесят тут завтра. Просто Его Величество не предполагал, что вас поселят в этой комнате так скоро. 

\- То есть, меня должны были притащить сюда намного позже? - осторожно уточнил я. 

\- Да, господин. Вас хотели забрать после совершеннолетия. 

\- Ясненько. - я пару минут задумчиво пялился на Джоан. Решил отпустить девушку, поэтому сказал: 

\- Можешь идти. 

Девушка поклонилась и собиралась было уйти, но я снова её остановил. Она обернулась и вопросительно посмотрела на меня. 

\- Принеси что-нибудь съестное, пожалуйста. А то, кажись, мой желудок начал есть сам себя. 

\- Хорошо, господин. - Джоан вышла. 

Я решил не заморачиваться на этих дурацких обращениях ко мне типа "господин". Если уж налаживать с человеком дружеские отношения, то делать это нужно постепенно. Когда Джоан принесла мне немного фруктов, я спросил, какой сейчас час. И был удивлён тем фактом, что уже три часа ночи. Хотя нет. Не удивлён. Знаете почему? Потому что, блять, за окном темно! 

Предчувствуя, что завтра утром мне не дадут понежиться в постели, я решил лечь спать. Я быстро переоделся в ночную рубашку, которая доставала мне почти до колен. Я невольно посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале, которое до этого не заметил. 

Вдруг я заметил кое-какие изменения во внешности: кожа стала такой же бледной, как у моего папаши и Джоан, а карие глаза поблескивали красным. Особенно заметна была именно кожа, так как она почти сливалась с белой ночной рубашкой. Ну дела... 

Я снова перевёл взгляд на зеркало. Кожа и глаза вернули свой естественный цвет. Бля, да что здесь происходит?


	4. Ученье - свет, а неученье - пиздюли от родителей.

Я проснулся от громкого стука в дверь. Блять! Да вы уже с самого утра заебали! Как так можно?! Я еле поднялся с кровати и поплёлся к двери. Облокотившись на неё, я сонно спросил: 

\- Кто это там смерти не боится? 

\- Сергей, открывай. Это твой отец. 

Я закатил глаза, так как меня сильно нервировал его херовый ледяной тон. Я немного постоял, чтобы набраться сил перед долгими спорами, которые я уже предвидел, и наконец открыл дверь моему папаше. Снова эта рожа-кирпич, холодный взгляд и бледная кожа. 

\- Чего надо? Шоколада? - спросил я, одновременно потягиваясь и зевая. 

\- Почему не переоделся перед тем, как открыть дверь? - он презрительно осмотрел меня с головы до ног и втолкнул в комнату, закрыв потом дверь. 

\- А зачем? - пожал я плечами. 

\- Это неприлично. И наследника короля не должны видеть полуобнажённым, кроме его жены или мужа. - строго ответил он. 

\- Стой, стой, стой! - замахал я руками. - Что ты там сказал про мужа? 

\- Ты можешь взять представителя своего пола в мужья: младшие или старшие. Зависит от того, какие у тебя предпочтения. Но подробнее тебе объяснят на уроке, а сейчас живо одевайся. Сегодня ты должен познакомиться с учителями. 

Я начал натягивать штаны. А тем временем в своих мыслях я танцевал макарену. 

Достаточно долгое время я терпел подколы и странные взгляды своих одноклассников насчёт моей ориентации. Я долго грыз себя, ненавидя за мои предпочтения, боялся, что об этом узнает мама или кто-либо другой за пределами школы. Я каждый день окрещал себя сумасшедшим, ненормальным. А теперь я могу открыто выражать интерес к некоторым парням! Ну, или почти. Нужно бы побольше узнать про этот дворцовый этикет. А то вдруг я попаду в какую-нибудь историю, из которой меня даже мой папик вытащить не сможет. 

Я надел вчерашние шмотки, а это обтягивающие черные джинсы и черная длинная майка. Я всегда надевал одежду с короткими рукавами, чтобы были видны мои татуировки. А обувью мне служат полностью черные кеды. В них я хожу круглый год. 

Отец снова осмотрел меня с ног до головы. По его лицу я ничего не понял, так как он постоянно ходит с покерфейсом. 

\- Иди за мной. - бросил он и развернулся. 

Мы вышли из моей комнаты. Коридоры были ещё мрачнее, чем комнаты. Я еле различал тёмную фигуру отца, которая сливалась с тьмой коридора. Только седые, отдающие белизной, волосы служили мне ориентиром. Таким темпом мы дошли до двери, напоминающую дверь в мою комнату. 

Отец открыл её. Я зашёл вперёд. 

Это оказалась такая же мрачная комната. Из-за мебели она напоминала класс: парта для одного человека, учительский стол и доска. Я невольно поёжился. Думаю, всем уже понятно, что со школой у меня связаны не самые лучшие воспоминания. А этот класс, хоть и отличался от классных комнат в моей школе, но всё же вызывал у меня желание съебаться оттуда и побыстрее. 

Но мой жестокий папаша не обратил никакого внимания на мою реакцию и протолкнул в комнату. Только сейчас я заметил, что там стояло четыре незнакомых мне дяденьки. Они были, как из фабрики по производству клонов. Все с бледными лицами не выражающими ни одной эмоции, красными глазами и клыками, которые немного выглядывали из под верхней губы. Единственное отличие - немного разные черты лица и разная длина волос. 

\- Сынок, познакомься, это твои учителя. - мой папаша кивнул в сторону одинаковых дяденек. 

\- Меня зовут профессор Роджерс, я буду обучать вас политике. - поклонился первый в строю. 

\- Меня зовут профессор Джонс, я буду обучать вас истории. - поклонился второй. Бля, у них, что ещё и голоса одинаковые?! 

\- Меня зовут профессор Флин, я буду обучать вас этикету. - поклонился третий. 

\- Меня вы можете называть по имени, Даниэль. Я буду обучать вас магии, но, к сожалению, это будет не скоро. - а этот дядька мне понравился! Он даже сделал подобие на добродушную улыбку - видимо, он не такой отморозок, как остальные учителя или мой папик. Я надеюсь, что мы даже сможем подружиться. Поэтому я так растроился, когда понял, что уроки магии начнутся не скоро. Печаль, беда, суицид и песни Placebo. 

\- Сейчас у тебя будет урок истории. - бросил отец и удалился. Бля, чёт мне стало некомфортно, когда я остался наедине с учителями. Я даже по их взглядам чувствую, что мне и моему мозгу, который не терпит больших нагрузок, в скором времени придёт пизда. 

Все, кроме профессора Джонса, вышли из класса. Учитель сказал мне сесть за парту, что я и сделал. Лучше его слушаться, а то он точно такой же псих, как и мой папаня, я в этом уверен. А с психами лучше не спорить. 

Профессор подошёл к доске и повернул её лицевой стороной к стене. На обратной стороне оказалась карта. По крайней мере мне показалось это королевство довольно большим. Оно немного напоминало размер России, а может даже больше. Причём это королевство занимало весь материк. 

\- Это, - учитель истории ударил указкой по изображению. - Всё наше королевство. Мы называем его Бран, как и сам замок, в котором мы сейчас находимся. Это название было дано в честь первого короля. Бран был гением. Он сам построил лордовские дома, создал свод законов, которому подчиняются все, даже люди... 

Стоп! Чё он там про людей сказал? 

\- Простите. - прервал я. - Здесь тоже есть люди? 

\- Да. Они составляют нашу оборонительную силу. 

\- Это как? 

\- Когда король Бран стал королём, вампиры начали пользоваться тем, что самый главный на всём материке их сородич. Они стали убивать людей, питаясь их кровью, насиловать женщин, подолгу издеваться над детьми, а потом безжалостно их убивать. Тогда король Бран создал свод законов, запрещающий пить кровь людей без их на то позволения. 

\- А разве вампиры не нуждаются в человеческой крови? 

\- Кровь людей не используется вампирами, как пища. Легенды с Земли не достоверны по этому факту. Мы можем есть чеснок; мы можем спокойно брать в руки серебро; а человеческая кровь употребляется не как пища. В крови людей есть невероятная энергия, так как вампиры, по своей сути - почти бездушные существа. А люди - живые. Мы пьём кровь, чтобы набраться этой самой энергии, но делают это не очень часто: раз в год. И крови, в общем-то, нужно не так уж и много. Существуют "Дома доноров", где вампир может получить достаточное количество крови. Обычно люди сдают свою кровь, чтобы легко заработать. 

\- То есть, всё по-честному. Люди вам кровь, а вы им деньги. - сделал я незамысловатый вывод. 

\- Да. Но сейчас об истории. 

Слушал я внимательно, так как тема оказалась довольно интересной. Но расскажу о самом главном - то есть коротко об устройстве этого мира и о портале, который перенёс меня сюда. 

Первое: королевство называется Браном в честь его основателя и первого правителя. Второе: люди здесь, как крестьяне. А вампиры - негласная элита и дворяне. Бывают полукровки, но это редкость, так как на самом деле вампиры рождаются из каких-то коконов, которые похожи на куколки гусениц. Третье: тут существуют однополые браки, как среди вампиров, так и среди людей, но в случае людей - больше мороки с наследником. Четвёртое: я оказался единственным наследником, так как до этого мой отец не был женат, а с моим появлением у него не было возможности найти другую жену, так как такой фигни, как бастарды, у них нет. Если женщина забеременела от тебя, значит, женись и объявляй ребёнка наследником или наследницей. 

А теперь немного о портале. Оказывается, это единственный способ проникнуть на Землю. Сам первый король Бран однажды открыл его в своей гостиной, после чего и начал путешествовать между этими двумя мирами. Но вскоре король понял, что порталом могут воспользоваться в корыстных целях, поэтому запечатал его. Но это не навсегда, так как правители могут открывать портал, но это сильно истощает в энергетическом плане. 

И вот что заставило моего папашу пиздануть на Землю?! Что?! Он же, блять, мне жизнь испортил! Хотя, если подумать, без него я бы вообще не родился... Ирония... 

\- И последний вопрос. - прервал я, когда увидел, что профессор Джонс хотел снова начать свою лекцию. - Почему я буду изучать магию самой последней? 

\- Спросите об этом своего отца. Я не имею права отвечать на этот вопрос.


	5. Нежданчик, музефукеры!

После долгого урока истории мне даже не предоставили возможность немного отдохнуть. Тут же пришёл преподаватель этикета. Профессор Флин оказался очень строгим. Как только я зашел в класс и присел на стул, он тут же ударил меня линейкой по спине и по моей пятой точке. 

\- Выпрямитесь и сядьте на стул полностью. - сказал он строго. Я от такого тона даже послушался и сел правильно. 

Но профессор Флин снова нашёл что-то неправильное в моей позе и, стукнув по рукам, сказал: 

\- Руки сложите на стол. 

Я снова повиновался, уж очень он страшный. Даже моя математичка не идёт в сравнение с этим монстром с линейкой. Да ещё учитель этикета так больно бьёт. На руках я разглядел красные полосы. Чувствую, что после его урока я буду выглядеть, как после встречи с гопниками. 

\- Сегодня я обучу вас только основам, то есть, самому важному. - грозности в голосе вампира поубавилось. - Что это за одежда? 

\- Повседневная. 

\- Она неприемлема. - профессор Флин ударил линейкой по парте с такой силой, что я думал, она сейчас сломается. Всё же тот взгляд отца, которым он осмотрел меня сегодня утром, надо было взять во внимание, а не игнорировать. - По правилам королевского этикета, рукава должны закрывать руки до запястий. 

"Бля, он придрался ко мне из-за рукавов! Из-за рукавов!" - думал я, пока учитель читал гневную тираду о том, что я выгляжу не как наследник короля с такой длиной рукава, а как стриптизёр. Даже стало интересно, как вообще тут стриптизёры выглядят, когда так закрыто одеваются. 

Его лекция продолжалась ещё час, за который я успел проклясть всю семью своего папаши до седьмого колена, включая его самого. В моей школе ТАК не следят за формой, как здесь за длиной рукава! 

\- На этом закончили. - ура всем известным мне богам! Спасибо! - Теперь перейдём к обращениям. 

\- Шта? 

Порфессор Флин ударил меня по губам. Сука! Я тебе потом отомщу! 

\- Переспрашивать неприлично. - объяснил он причину своего удара. Бля, в каком это вообще хреновом мире переспрашивать неприлично?! 

\- Как вы должны обращаться к своим подданным? - спросил он. 

\- Эй, холоп. - пожал я плечами и получил ещё один удар линейкой. - За что?! 

\- За несерьёзность. Вы, как королевский наследник, должны знать все правила этикета и обращения наизусть. Но как я вас научу этому, когда вы так пренебрежительно относитесь к моему уроку? Этикет, к вашему сведению, так же важен, как и политика. Так что не заставляйте меня так часто бить вас линейкой. - его глаза стали красными и горели, словно лампочка. Его тон напоминал скорее профессора Снейпа, когда тот отчитывал Гарри. 

\- Вопрос: зачем? - спокойно поинтересовался я. 

\- Чтобы вас не посчитали невеждой, которому нельзя доверить трон. - и он снова треснул меня по рукам. Ну всё! Он меня заебал! 

Жгучий гнев охватил голову, вырубая мозги. Они прекратили свою работу, поэтому я до конца не осознавал, что я делаю. Сначала я гневно посмотрел на него. Всё, что было перед глазами вдруг стало красным. Я поднялся со стула, схватил профессора Флина за линейку, что до сих пор находилась у него в руках, и вырвал её. Согнул, и она поломалась на две части. Потом я принялся за учителя этикета. Я схватил его за руки и пару раз ударил его об пол. А дальше я со всей силы кинул его в стену. 

Красная пелена с глаз мгновенно пропала. Только сейчас я заметил, что профессор Флин не двигается, а по лицу скатываются красные дорожки крови. Блять! Я кажется убил человека! Точнее вампира! Но сути это не меняет. 

Паника начала нарастать, и я не придумал ничего лучше, чем выбежать в коридор с криками: 

\- Я убил профессора Флина! 

\- Что ты сделал? - из ниоткуда появился мой папаша и впихнул меня обратно в злосчастный класс. 

Профессор всё так же безжизненно лежал на полу рядом с продавленной стеной. Его лицо, кажется, стало ещё бледнее. Я ужаснулся его внешнему виду. Неужели это я сделал? Он ещё дышит, я это понял по вздымающейся груди. 

Отец тем временем приблизился к профессору Флину и провёл рукой над его телом. Как я понял, отец сканирует учителя на наличие каких-либо повреждений. Чем дальше он проводил рукой, тем мрачнее был его взгляд. Волнение начало нарастать. 

\- Череп пробит. - безэмоционально сказал отец. - И пара переломов. 

Он выпрямился. В комнату зашёл Дерек. Он испуганно посмотрел на представшую перед его глазами картину. 

\- Унеси профессора Флина к нашему лекарю. А ты, Сергей, - отец посмотрел на меня. - Идёшь со мной. 

Я кивнул, так как настроения спорить не было никакого. Мы вышли в коридор и пошли по мрачным комнатам. Через несколько лестничных пролётов мы оказались в кабинете с камином. Мой отец сел за большой стол. А я не решался сесть на стул напротив. Чувство вины затопило меня, из-за чего я свесил голову. 

\- Сергей, - сказал отец, постукивая пальцами по поверхности стола. - Как ты это сделал? В подробностях. 

\- Ну, - немного подумав, начал я своё повествование. - Я сильно разозлился, поэтому пару раз стукнул профессора Флина об пол, а потом бросил в стену. 

\- Ты сделал это голыми руками? 

\- Да. 

\- Сергей, ты чувствуешь голод? 

Я прислушался к своим чувствам и ответил: 

\- Да. 

\- Тогда всё ясно. Твои вампирские инстинкты просыпаются. - он задумчиво уставился на меня. - С завтрашнего дня я буду тренировать тебя. Теперь свободен. 

Я развернулся и готов был уйти, как услышал со спины: 

\- И оденься прилично. А то расхаживаешь по замку, как стриптизёр.


	6. Стефани Майер лгала!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стефани Майер - автор "Сумерек".

\- Так как урока политики у тебя ещё не было, мне придётся самому объяснить обстановку в королевстве Бран. - сказал отец и повесил на доску карту. Весь материк был закрашен зелёным и только кончик земли на западе был чёрным. И белыми буквами написано "Мёртвые земли". Но ещё сам материк делился на две части: большую и маленькую. Большая часть подписана, как "Бран", а маленькая не называлась никак. 

\- Это всё, - отец обвёл указкой весь материк. - Бран на данный момент. 

\- А что это за чёрная хуйня? - оборвал я его. 

\- Это Мёртвые земли. Всего сто лет назад там случилась ужасная катастрофа, из-за чего она стала мёртвой зоной. Там ничего не растёт, постоянно висят тёмные тучи, невыносимая жара. Это место не пригодно для жизни. 

\- А что за катастрофа? - поинтересовался я. 

\- Сейчас объясню. Видишь эти отделённые от Брана земли на востоке? 

\- Да. 

\- Сто лет назад один из приближённых к королю вампиров бросил вызов правителю. Тогда Браном правил мой отец, твой дед. Это была очень жестокая битва: после неё Бран востанавливался пятнадцать лет. Но запад востановить нам не удалось. Дело в том, что туда было направлено сильное смертельное заклинание. К сожалению, оно плохо повлияло на окружающую среду. 

\- А чем закончилось это сражение? 

\- Ничем. После уничтожения запада никто больше не хотел вредить королевству, так как в тот день пострадало много людей и вампиров, что жили на западе. Но тогда частица Брана отделилась от целого государства. - отец провёл указкой по линии, что разделяла королевство. 

\- И, как я понял, теперь это отдельное королевство, которым правит родственник того вампира, что бросил правителю вызов? 

\- Верно. Но между нами идёт столетняя вражда. Они ещё не пытались начать войну, но, мне кажется, что они близки к этому. 

\- Ну дела. - вздохнул я. Неужели потом мне придется управлять всем этим дурдомом? 

\- Да, придётся. - безразлично ответил мой папаша. - Думай потише. - посоветовал он. 

\- Да вы что, все умеете читать мысли?! - я раздражённо всплеснул руками. 

\- Зависит от магического потенциала. Но сейчас не об этом. - поверх карты он повесил изображение монстра. И в нём я сразу узнал ту хуйню, что напала на меня ещё на Земле. - Этот монстр тебе известен. Алхимики и маги не названого королевства работали над его созданием пятьдесят лет. Сейчас их используют, как наёмных убийц. Но мы научились их убивать одним определённым заклинанием. 

\- То есть, убить их легко? - удивился я, так как помнил устрашающий вид этого существа. 

\- Нет. То смертельное заклинание быстро истощает. 

\- Значит, убить их всё же трудно. - я положил ноги на стол. - А мы будем учить это заклинание? 

\- Да, но позже. Твоя вампирская кровь только начала проявляться, так что все твои способности нестабильны. Даже твои эмоции не стабильны. 

Я тут же вспомнил профессора Флина, который сломанной куклой лежал у стены и истекал кровью. Из-за этого я поёжился. Даже если этот упырь меня бесил, всё равно мне было как-то стыдно за свой поступок. И я волновался за жизнь учителя. 

\- Вопросы есть? 

\- Да. Почему моя вампирская кровь начала проявляться только сейчас? Почему этого не случилось раньше? 

\- Думаю, она начала просыпаться, потому что ты попал на родину этой самой крови. На Земле твоя человеческая сущность была сильнее и удерживала вампирскую, так как тот мир создан только для людей. А здесь всё по-другому. Всё-таки не зря твоя мать уговорила оставить тебя с ней. - вздохнул правитель. А на мой вопросительный взгляд поспешил ответить. - На Земле вампиры беззащитны. Например, ты когда-нибудь читал "Дракулу" Стокера? 

\- Конечно. 

\- Дракула существовал на самом деле. Это мой дядя. Он был казнён. 

\- Почему? 

\- Он открыл портал без позволения своего брата, моего отца, который правил в то время. И поселился в замке Бран на Земле. Мы бы его не трогали, но.... - он сделал секундную паузу и продолжил. - Вампиры на Земле теряют слишком много энергии из-за большого для них количества магнетических полей. А чтобы востановить энергию нужна человеческая кровь. Можно было использовать кровь животных, но она на вкус просто отвратительна. 

\- То есть он стал пить кровь людей, из-за чего те подыхали. - закончил за него я. 

\- Да. - даже во время ТАКОГО рассказа ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул, оно оставалось таким же безучастным. - Да ещё он превратил одну из человеческих девушек в вампира. А это карается смертной казнью. 

\- Почему? - решил узнать я. 

\- Многие люди на Земле считают, что так они останутся на веки молодыми. Это не так. Люди, обращённые в вампиров, просто становятся ненасытными монстрами, которые живут лишь ради питания человеческой кровью. А так как они перестают быть разумными и подчиняются только инстинктам, то долгое время не могут найти добычу и умирают. 

"Автор "Сумерек" - лжец!" - пронеслось у меня в голове. 

\- Но ты, видимо, будешь некоторым исключением из правил. - после нескольких минут молчания сказал отец. 

\- Это в каком смысле? - удивился я. 

\- В тебе есть две крови: человека с Земли и вампира из Брана. Это означает, что ты можешь нормально жить в окружающей среде этих двух миров. 

\- Стой. А как ты тогда с мамой гулял? 

Видимо, я ляпнул чего-то лишнего. Мой отец немного помрачнел, нахмурился и строго сказал: 

\- Наши отношения с твоей матерью должны остаться только нашим делом. Сейчас я даю тебе небольшой перерыв на обед. 

От слова "обед" у меня потекли слюни, так как я довольно долгое время не ел. Теперь мой желудок хочет сам себя сожрать, и даже крошек оставлять не собирается. Я подскочил со стула и рванул в сторону кухни. А когда я повернул уже раз пятый, то вспомнил, что вообще-то мне никто не устраивал экскурсию по замку, так что я не могу знать, где находится кухня. Я осмотрелся по сторонам и понял, что это незнакомый мне коридор. 

"Бля, вот вечно найдутся на мою жопу приключения!"


	7. Тип "Бегущий в лабиринте"

За всю свою довольно короткую жизнь я терялся на удивление часто. Особенно во время экскурсий. Причём все эти случаи были просто нелепыми. А иногда - плачевными. Например, однажды, когда я учился во втором классе, и наш класс поехал в зоопарк. Я тогда засмотрелся на ящериц за стеклом и не заметил, как класс продвинулся дальше. Не знаю, как. Но классная руководительница нашла меня в клетке с обезьянами. Как я туда попал, не помнил даже я. 

Ещё одно воспоминание: я пошёл с мамой в магазин. Ну, она сама меня туда потащила. Тогда мне было уже десять. Я каким-то образом потерял её из виду. Я долго ходил по рядам и не мог найти её. Помню, как мне было страшно. Когда я устал, то встал возле открытого холодильника с напитками. И все бутылки, что там стояли, тут же повалились на меня! Мама нашла меня позже. К счастью, охранники доказали, что продукция пострадала не из-за меня, и платить не пришлось. 

И третий, самый жуткий случай. Тогда мне было четырнадцать. На улице стояла дождливая осенняя погода. Я решил поехать на автобусе. Он подъехал к остановке очень быстро. Я сел в самый конец и включил музыку в наушниках. И заснул. А когда проснулся, то увидел за окном темноту и неизвестный мне район. Автобус был уже пуст. Я посмотрел на часы и обнаружил, что уже девять часов вечера! Я успокоил нарастающую панику и решил доехать до своей остановки на этом же автобусе. Но он сломался. В ту же секунду, как я принял это решение. Пришлось искать остановку. 

Я шёл в темноте, так как большинство фонарей не горело. Людей вокруг тоже не было. А машины проезжали очень редко. Остановки я не нашёл, хотя бродил по темени почти час. Тогда ко мне подъехала старая машина, цвет которой я не смог рассмотреть из-за темноты. 

За рулём был дядька приятной наружности. Он предложил меня подвезти. Я, конечно, согласился, так как ходить по лужам в уже насквозь промокшей обуви на холоде не хотелось. Да и не чувствовалось от водителя опасности. И не зря я это сделал. Дяденька оказался очень добрым: он даже предложил мне укрыться одеялом, что оказалось у него в машине. Но была одна странность - он, как и многие добродушные люди, решил рассказать мне немного интересного из своей жизни. Но его рассказы оказались небылицами. Но для меня в таком возрасте, да ещё увлечённого фэнтэзи, они были очень интересными. Он говорил о магии и мифических существах. 

Когда я, поблагодарив его, вышел из машины, то понял кое-что важное. Он привёз меня домой. До подъезда оставалось лишь три шага сделать. Но я не называл ему даже улицу!!! 

Я быстро повернул голову и обнаружил, что машина уехала. 

Но в этот раз мне вряд ли поможет добрый дядя-сказочник. Этот лабиринт из мрачных и тёмных коридоров оказался похлеще лабиринта из книги о Гарри Потере. И страшнее. По стенам ходили отзвуки странных голосов, которые говорили на неизвестном мне языке. 

Смелости мне не прибавили и запертые двери. Они, наоборот, внушали мне страшные картинки, где людей пытали за этими самыми закрытыми дверями. Я решил подойти к одной из них и попытаться услышать, что же происходит по ту сторону. 

Я прислонился ухом к одной из дверей. Тишина. Я подошёл к другой. Тоже тишина. Да вы что там, все подохли, что ли?! Я начал тарабанить по дверям. 

\- Бляяяя! Ну откройте!!!! - взвыл я, когда ушей достиг чей-то шёпот. Мне на плечо легла холодная, как лёд, ладонь. Сначала я побледнел, потом поседел, потом по телу пробежала дрожь. Я медленно повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на хозяина руки. 

\- Ебать! Джоан, ты меня напугала! - облегчённо выдохнул я и скатился по двери на пол. 

\- Извините, господин. Не думала, что хожу так тихо, что вы меня не заметили. - тут же начала извиняться девушка. 

\- Ладно, хорош кланяться. - махнул я рукой. - Лучше проведи меня до кухни, а то я немного заплутал. 

\- Вообще-то, вы сейчас в трёх шагах от кухни. Она вот за этой дверью. - она преодолела расстояние в три метра и открыла дверь одним нажатием на ручки. 

Я поднялся с пола и заглянул в комнату. Это действительно оказалась кухня. Здесь витал аромат жаренного мяса и свежих овощей. Этот запах немного напомнил мне воскресные дни, когда у мамы был выходной и она весь день готовила что-нибудь вкусное. 

\- Господин, садитесь, где вам будет удобнее. Я сейчас накрою на стол. - Джоан указала на несколько стульев у небольшого столика и принялась за обед. 

Девушка порезала уже готовое мясо и уложила на тарелку с картошкой. Пахло просто великолепно! У меня аж слюни потекли. Я схватил вилку и принялся за еду. Я наполнил рот едой и начал громко чавкать, так как из-за большого количества еды рот просто не закрывался. Джоан же занялась уборкой кухни. Я смотрел на девушку во время процесса. 

Этот момент мне напоминал те дни, когда мама, накормив меня, начинала везде прибираться, так как она очень чистоплотная. И любит энергичную и весёлую музыку. Любит читать романы. Любит жизнь. Любит свою работу. И как такой человек, как моя мама, могла влюбиться в такого человека, как этот холодный вампир?! Может раньше он был другим? Я же ничего не знаю о том, как отец провёл семнадцать лет в Бране. 

Нужно бы расспросить кого-нибудь из своих "горячо любимых" учителей про папашу. Или кого-нибудь, кто довольно близок к правителю. В голову пришёл только Дерек. Он всегда выполнял его приказы, даже мелкие поручения. Как я понял, Дерек играет роль его мальчика на побегушках. Мне было немного неприятно думать, что Дереку приходится натирать ботинки моему папаше. Но сообщить об этом не было подходящего момента. 

Ещё я иногда задумывался над поведением Джоан. Каждый раз, когда я говорю громче обычного спокойного тона или когда окрикиваю её, она вздрагивает. Обычно, люди просто резко поворачивают голову. Я ещё никогда не видел, как люди так заметно вздрагивали. Даже закрадывались мысли, что с ней плохо обращаются. Я пытался расспросить её, но ничего не получалось. 

Я начинаю серьёзно задумываться о внесении некоторых изменений в жизни вампиров, которые обитают в замке. И я об изменениях в лучшую сторону. Например, я бы хотел убрать дворцовый этикет, так как, судя по первому уроку профессора Флина, это самая дурацкая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал. Нельзя носить одежду с короткими рукавами! Ха! Херня это всё! Так же не будут видны мои татуировки, которыми я горжусь, ибо их набил один из лучших мастеров в Москве. 

Да ещё эта его линейка! Я даже рад, что тогда сломал её. Жаль, что не о голову учителя. После того, как я узнал, что он быстро идёт на поправку, совесть куда-то пропала, оставив побольше места злорадству. Но я всё же иногда навещал профессора. Ну, только один раз к нему приходил. И в тот раз Флин готов был из окна выпрыгнуть лишь бы меня больше не встречать. Боится. Правильно делает, что боится. 

Я опустошил тарелку. Джоан забрала грязную посуду и поставила передо мной чашку горячего чёрного чая. В замке Бран он был превосходным. Частично из-за того, что он не из пакетиков. Я сделал первый глоток, задумчиво смотря в стену. 

\- Господин. - голос девушки оторвал меня от мыслительного процесса. - Правитель вызывает вас в свой кабинет.

\- Хорошо. - кивнул я, сполз со стула и открыл было дверь, но тут же вспомнил, что могу снова потеряться. Я повернулся обратно к Джоан и попросил: 

\- Слушай, не могла бы ты меня проводить? А то я, типа, забыл дорогу. Ну, точнее, я её вообще не знаю. 

\- Конечно, господин.


	8. Немного о наследственности

\- Я здесь! - я элегантно открыл дверь. А в моём понятии, элегантно - значит, с ноги. 

Отец сидел за столом и перебирал какие-то бумажки. Но, когда я появился в кабинете, он уставился на меня прожигающим насквозь взглядом. Я непонимающе выгнул брови. А чё не так? На мой вопросительный взгляд отец ответил: 

\- Ты смахнул статуэтку со столика. Она стояла возле двери. 

Я закрыл дверь и посмотрел, что же я натворил. Там действительно стоял маленький изящный столик, на котором ничего не было. Зато под ножками столика лежали белые осколки, которые и являлись той самой разбитой статуэткой. 

\- Ой! - виновато произнёс я. 

\- Джоан, уберись здесь. - приказал отец девушке. - Только позже. А сейчас - выйди. 

Джоан послушно поклонилась и вышла из кабинета, закрыв за собой дверь. Я же, по приглашающему жесту, подошёл ближе к столу. Отец снова презрительно оглядел мой внешний вид. Он специально заказал мне подобающую, по его словам, одежду. Но я не стал её носить. Знаете, почему? Потому что, во-первых, это костюм, а я костюмы не люблю - они напоминают моего ненавистного завуча по воспитательным работам. Во-вторых, он скроен так, что даже ходить трудно, я ещё не говорю о том, чтобы поднять руки. И в-третьих, я не собираюсь подчиняться приказам отца. Я не его прислуга. 

\- Ладно. - тяжело вздохнул отец. - Потом с этим разберусь. Сейчас более важные вещи. - правитель разложил на столе карту и попросил придвинуться ближе. Я выполнил просьбу. - Обстановка на границе ухудшается. Войска не названного королевства стали совершать набеги на мирные человеческие деревни. Поэтому мне придется поехать туда. 

\- То есть, ты оставляешь меня одного?! В замке?! - обрадовался я. 

\- Нет. Ты поедешь со мной. - но мой отец жестоко обломал мои мечты. 

\- Что? Ну почему? Чем я буду там полезен? Разве что, служить неплохой мишенью. 

\- Я не могу оставить тебя одного. Если шпионы из не названного королевства проберутся сюда, то я уже найду тебя мёртвым, когда вернусь. Плюс, там у тебя будет неплохая практика во время сражений. 

\- Это будет, скорее, практика моей смерти. - обиженно буркнул я. 

\- Лучше иди на уроки. 

Я вышел из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью. Я зол. Ну, зачем меня брать с собой! Или он моей смерти захотел?! Но, может посмотреть на это с хорошей стороны? Ведь это целый новый мир и я смогу его познать, изучить. Повидать виды, так сказать. 

"Было бы круто повидать виды симпатичных парней." - прозвучал хихикающий внутренний голос. Я улыбнулся, так как в голове появились образы симпатичных парней. Позитивные мысли помогли мне настроиться на урок. 

Я зашёл в класс, бодро прошёл до парты и сел на стул, закинув ноги на парту. Профессор Джонс подозрительно посмотрел на меня. Видимо, не верит, что я могу быть в хорошем расположении духа. И это не удивительно. На всех уроках я сижу мрачнее тучи, так как любое напряжение моего мозга вызывает ужасную головную боль. И это никогда не проходит. Поэтому в школе я был таким лодырем. 

\- Господин, что-то случилось? - с опаской спрашивает учитель истории. 

\- Ничего. Просто я в хорошем настроении. - пожал я плечами. 

\- Тогда, начнём урок. Сегодня мы будем изучать генеалогическую родословную правящей семьи. Вы должны знать всех своих предков, начиная с родителей первого короля Брана. 

\- И сколько у меня предков? - на всякий случай спросил я. 

\- Записи о родословной вашей семьи ведётся не так долго, так как вампиры живут намного дольше людей. Вы по счёту только тринадцатый правитель. 

"Тринадцатый. Ну что ж. Хорошо, что ещё не шестьсот шестьдесят шестой." - подумал я.

\- Мы будем подробно изучать каждого правителя. 

\- Каждого?! 

\- Да. 

\- Вы издеваетесь?! 

\- Нет. Я совершенно серьёзно. Вы обязаны это знать. Все правители до вас подробно изучали свою родословную. Можете спросить Его Величество, нашего короля и вашего отца любую дату и он ответит какой правитель жил в то время и какие события тогда произошли. Но, я думаю, вам будет это интересно. - взгляд профессора Джонса немного смягчился, что повергло меня в шок. Впервые вижу его таким. 

\- И почему вы так считаете? - решил поинтересоваться я. 

\- Вы очень похожи на короля Брана. - на лице вампира появилось подобие улыбки. Но она была такой странной и неловкой, словно он давно этого не делал. - Моя семья на протяжении долгих лет обучала будущих правителей. И все они делали записи о своих учениках. Я много раз перечитывал записи о короле Бране. Могу сказать, что он был таким же неугомонным, как и вы. Думаю, когда-нибудь вы совершите такие же великие дела, которые в своё время совершил сам первый король. 

Профессор Джонс говорил таким тоном, что невольно вдохновил меня. А что, если я действительно смогу совершить какое-нибудь великое дело? Ведь я даже не попытался постараться. Но я исправлюсь. Я буду усердно тренироваться. 

Учитель ещё долго рассказывал про записи о короле Бране. А этот король оказался классным парнем. И он действительно был похож на меня. Он тоже стал королём в достаточно юном возрасте, часто попадал во всякие переделки из-за своего любопытства, был очень энергичным и иногда безрассудным. 

\- Но самая весёлая история произошла с королём Браном, когда он нашёл свою любовь. - сказал профессор. Атмосфера в классе изменилась. Она стала какой-то дружеской. - Её звали Лидией. По словам моего родственника, она была очень интересной и весёлой вампиршей, что сейчас не часто встретишь. Когда король Бран решил сделать ей предложение, он перед этим отправился в месячную экспедицию по ещё не изученным районам материка. И вернулся с большим драгоценным камнем, который доселе никто не видел. Король Бран подарил драгоценный камень своей возлюбленной. Но Лидия отказалась от камня и сказала, что ей нужны не богатства возлюбленного и привилегии статуса его жены, а чувства Брана. Когда я читал записи, то отметил, что именно эту историю мой родственник написал, как целый роман. 

\- Вы сказали, что вампиры сейчас не такие, какими были Лидия и Бран. Почему? 

\- Я недавно заметил, что во времена короля Брана вампиры были другими. Но они начали меняться. Даже я сам стал таким, какими были мои родители. Но записи о королях того времени помогли мне немного измениться. - столько эмоций в его голосе я ещё не слышал. Профессор Джонс меня сильно заинтересовал. 

\- А вы ведёте записи обо мне? 

\- Я ещё ничего не написал. - признался вампир. - Чтобы описать ваш характер нужно чуть больше времени. Ваш отец собирается взять вас с собой на границу, я прав? - я кивнул. - Там у нас будет больше материала для изучения. В замке на границе есть большая библиотека, где хранятся старые записи ещё до рождения короля Брана. 

\- Вы поедете с нами? 

\- Да. Прервать обучение мы не можем. 

\- И остальные учителя тоже поедут? 

\- Да. 

\- Супер! А то мучить в одной и той же обстановке - неинтересно.


	9. Неудавшийся кровосос

Я, конечно, настроился на длинную поездку. Я был готов даже к тому, что на нас нападут разбойники, что часто случается в фильмах и книгах. Но. Я не был готов к тому, что ехать мы будем по такой неровной дороге. Да я, блять, снова оказался в России! А вот моему папочке такая тряска вовсе не мешает. Он спокойно сидит напротив меня и пялится в окно. Почему я так не могу? Или у него жопа железная?! 

К сожалению, я этого узнать не смог, так как после моего вопроса отец ударил меня по губам. Тогда я начал расспрашивать о замке на границе, в котором мы собираемся провести чуть больше месяца, по словам профессора Джонса. 

Папка отвечал нехотя, так как вопросы эти уже слышал от меня неоднократно. А чем ещё я могу занять себя в дороге, когда наушников нет? Вот именно, займусь уничтожением нервных клеток окружающих. А окружающими был только правитель, мои учителя и слуги ехали в других каретах. 

Позже я понял, что король начал использовать защитную технику "не обращай на него внимание, и он отстанет." И делал это очень профессионально, будто всю свою долгую жизнь, а я знаю, что ему уже больше ста лет, тренировал этот навык. Я кинул это бессмысленное дело и стал смотреть в окно, изучая пейзаж. 

И мне понравилось это занятие, так как сплошной лес высоких деревьев сильно отличался от большого шумного города. И только сейчас я понял, что раньше никогда не бывал на природе. Мама всегда была занята работой, а я сам выехать из города не мог. Теперь же я мог насладиться красотой и тишиной леса. 

Тёмные прямые стволы рвались к небу, а ветки немного наклонились от собственного веса. У корней прорастала редкая, но очень длинная трава. Кусты иногда скрывали корни. А дальше этих деревьев была темнота. Завораживающая. Смотря в глубину леса, начинаешь задумываться, что там, какие животные или магические существа поджидают в этой тьме. Или почему там так темно, неужели листва настолько густая, что закрывает солнце? Или это тёмные силы, что обитают в лесу скрывают своё жильё от солнечного света. 

В карете было совершенно тихо, только снаружи доносились голоса сопровождающих стражников и топот лошадиных копыт. Дорога стала более ровной, поэтому меня слегка покачивало из стороны в сторону. Таким образом я быстро заснул. 

Впервые в жизни я так хорошо спал. Я перестал полностью ощущать внешний мир. Меня окутало тепло. И сон был таким спокойным. Я гулял по улицам Москвы и слушал спокойную мелодию. Мне немного припекало голову, но это не раздражало, а наоборот успокаивало. Я шёл вперёд, ни на кого не обращая внимания. 

Вдруг что-то промелькнуло перед глазами. Что-то красное. Я оглянулся. Все прохожие, что до этого сновали вокруг меня, теперь лежали в лужах крови. Я закрыл рот рукой, потому что рвота так и рвалась наружу. Ещё я хотел закричать. Меня пробила мелкая дрожь. 

Но спустя секунду всё это прошло. И появилось чувство голода. Перед глазами появилась красноватая пелена. Изо рта потекла слюна, будто я голодающий, перед которым поставили целого поджаренного поросёнка. Рука потянулась к самому близкому ко мне трупу. Побелевшие пальцы сжали горло трупа. Я подтянул его к себе и вгрызся в кожу на шее. 

Как же сладко! Как же вкусно! Потрясающее чувство! 

Меня начали трясти. Из-за этого я быстро проснулся. На меня сверху вниз смотрели профессор Джонс, мой отец и королевский лекарь. 

\- Ч-ч-что? - спросил я, пытаясь подняться с сиденья. Но у меня ничего не вышло, так как тело оказалось слишком тяжёлым, будто налилось свинцом. 

\- Не шевелитесь, пожалуйста. - сказал лекарь и приоткрыл мой рот двумя пальцами. Он начал осматривать мои зубы, как это делают дантисты. - Зубы режутся. - сделал он заключение после осмотра. - Наверное, из-за этого поднялась температура и увеличился голод. 

\- И что это значит? - спросил правитель, внимательно смотря на лекаря. 

\- Такое бывает только у полукровок. Процесс роста зубов показывает, что полувампир сможет использовать магию крови и питаться ею. 

\- Это хорошо. - кивнул отец. 

\- Но это весьма болезненный процесс для полукровок. Плюс ему придется пить в два раза больше крови, чем обычным молодым вампирам. 

Я всеми силами пытался вслушаться в разговор, но мне мешало пищание, которое стояло в ушах постоянно с тех пор, как я очнулся. Ещё перед глазами мелькали красные круги. А во рту было сухо, как в пустыне Сахара. Одним словом, моё состояние было просто хуёвым. 

\- И что нам делать сейчас? - спросил отец лекаря. 

\- Пока ничего. Господину придется пробыть в таком состоянии до завтрашнего дня. 

\- Почему он не может выпить крови сейчас? 

\- Он должен привыкнуть к такому состоянию. В следующие пять месяцев такое состояние будет очень частым явлением. 

\- То есть, через пять месяцев зубы прорежутся до конца? 

\- Да. - кивнул лекарь. 

Вдруг у меня началась судорога. Ноги и руки подпрыгивали и разбрасывались во все стороны. По телу прокатилась крупная дрожь. Меня перестало слушаться всё тело. Я выгибался под невероятным углом, мотался во все стороны и постоянно шептал что-то, сам не понимая, что. Отец и лекарь пытались удержать меня, но силы моего тела оказались покруче их вместе взятых. 

Тело, наконец, успокоилось и обмякло. Я облегчённо вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. 

\- Пронесло, - выдохнул лекарь. - В следующие разы нам придется закрывать его в комнате, иначе жажда крови может занести его в человеческую деревню. Думаю, вы уже догадались, что тогда случится? 

\- Да, догадался. - так же устало ответил король. 

Дальше слушать их я не стал, так как заснул.


	10. Рыцарь и вампир

Я снова проснулся в карете, только она уже стояла на месте. Я потянулся и немного похрустел суставами. Было ощущение, будто я не двигался довольно долгое время. Все тело отвыкло от каких-либо движений. Я даже головой двигал очень медленно. Зато чувство, что я выспался, меняло дело. Оно закрывало тот факт, что сейчас я буду долго разминать конечности. 

За окном кареты светился яркий закат. Получается, я проспал так весь день. 

Когда я уже похрустывал позвоночником, дверь кареты открылась, и в неё заглянул профессор Джонс. Почему-то именно с учителем истории у меня сложились хорошие отношения. 

\- Как вы себя чувствуете? - он не заходил в карету, а лишь стоял у входа. 

\- Неплохо. - честно ответил я и ещё раз хрустнул суставами на шее. 

\- Его Величество приказал сделать небольшой перерыв. Совсем скоро будет готов ужин. Не хотите ли присоединиться к нам? - профессор Джонс немного отошёл в сторону, чтобы я увидел, как вся королевская свита уютно устроилась вокруг костра. 

\- Конечно не против! - я выскочил из кареты и вместе с учителем прошествовал к костру. 

Моё появление, я думал, останется незамеченным, но ошибся. Как только я присел на уже тёплую траву, компания немного притихла и посмотрела на меня. Я же непонимающе смотрел на них. Чё? Чё они на меня так пялятся? Как на сатаниста в церкви. Профессор Джонс придвинулся ко мне ближе и почти неслышно для окружающих прошептал: 

\- Просто подданные Его Величества не привыкли к такому к себе отношению со стороны наследника. Ваш отец не особо отличается дружелюбием. 

\- Ничего. Исправим. - так же, шепотом, ответил я учителю и хитро подмигнул. Потом развернулся к страже, прислуге и моим учителям, которые всё это время следили за нашим разговором. Чувствую, это будет долго и трудно. Но трудности меня никогда не пугали. Это может доказать даже наша директрисса, которая сама лично отчитывала меня после того, как я преодолевал трудности. Чаще всего это заканчивалось плачевно для окружающих, и весело - для меня. 

От весёлых воспоминаний меня отвлёк голос одного из стражников: 

\- Простите, Ваше Высочество, но Его Величество ужинает ближе к реке. 

Я посмотрел на говорившего. Это был человек, что я легко определил по внешности. У вампиров обычно каштановые или чёрные волосы, а у стражника они рыжие. Также вампиры отличаются от людей бледной кожей. У стражника же она была загорелой. Вобщем, он был мужиком весьма симпатичным. Правда его робкий тон немного портил его воинственный вид. 

\- И что? - пожал я плечами. 

\- Ну, - не нашёлся, что ответить воин. Я решил не тянуть с этим вопросом, поэтому сказал: 

\- Если вы об этом, то не стоит на этом заморачиваться. - отмахнулся я. - Меня больше волнует, скоро ли будет готов ужин? 

\- Да, совсем скоро. - ответила Джоан. Она была в походном платье, которое, кстати, шло ей больше, чем форма служанки. Девушка лучезарно улыбнулась, видимо, такая обстановка ей была больше по душе. - Вам обязательно надо попробовать жаренное мясо Эрика. Оно просто божественно! 

\- Кто такой Эрик? 

\- Один из ваших стражей. Он очень крутой. - да, да, все в замке набрались от меня новых словечек. - Самый сильный воин из числа королевской стражи, превосходный повар и завидный жених! 

\- Нихрена. Да он круче варёных яиц, по твоим словам. 

Джоан заметила дружескую насмешку в моих словах и, смутившись, покраснела. Вижу же я, что девушка по уши влюбилась! И, судя по описаниям, я бы тоже влюбился в этого Эрика. Но, к сожалению, меня не привлекают идеальные люди во всех смыслах этого слова. 

\- Пойду, помогу ему. - Джоан поднялась с земли и скрылась с моих глаз. 

\- Простите, Ваше Высочество, а почему вы решили отужинать с нами? - спросила одна девочка, лет четырнадцати. На сколько я понял, это была дочка одной из служанок. Я улыбнулся девочке и ответил: 

\- Ну, сидеть с отцом и выслушивать лекции о королевском этикете...

Девочка хихикнула. 

\- А какая у вас магия? - спросила всё та же девочка. 

\- В каком смысле? - не понял я. 

\- У вампиров есть три вида магии крови, - объяснил профессор Джонс, который до сих пор сидел рядом со мной. - Магия смерти, магия жизни и обычная магия. Но об этом ты подробно узнаешь на уроке Даниэля. 

\- Но он же будет не скоро, верно? 

\- Верно. 

\- Но если будете стараться, то Его Величество разрешит начать уроки раньше. - ободрил меня профессор Джонс. 

\- А вот и ужин! - у костра появилась Джоан. Рядом с ней стоял симпатичный парень, наверное, чуть старше меня. Он тоже явно принадлежал к числу людей: светло-русые волосы, карие глаза и загорелая кожа. Они раздали каждому тарелку с целым куском поджаренного мяса. Потом оба уселись напротив нас с учителем истории. 

\- Господин, познакомьтесь, это Эрик. - сказала Джоан. 

\- Приятно познакомиться. - я протянул ему руку, которую парень с удовольствием пожал. - Можешь называть меня Сергеем. 

\- Нет, нет, я не заслужил такой чести. 

\- Так значит, ты лучший воин среди стражников? - продолжил я беседу, так как почувствовал, что начинаю располагать к себе народ, а в особенности, Эрика. 

\- Ну, не самый лучший. Просто сильный да и магией немного владею. - парень почесал затылок. 

\- Магией? 

\- Да, господин. Некоторые люди могут владеть магией одной из четырёх стихий: воды, воздуха, огня и земли. Но на очень низком уровне. Как раз такую магию и называют обычной у вампиров. - объяснил профессор Джонс. Да он стал моей личной Википедией. 

\- Круто! - искренне восхитился я. 

\- А вот и пропавшие. - мы обернулись и увидели моего будущего учителя магии. 

\- Я услышал своё имя и решил присоединиться. - он сел по левую руку от меня. 

\- Вы-то мне и нужны! - обрадовался я. - Когда у нас начнутся уроки магии? 

\- Не знаю. Как решит правитель. Но мне не терпится посмотреть на твой уровень магии. 

\- Надеюсь, что не разочарую. 

\- Не волнуйся. Я даже слабого мага смогу обучить заклинаниям высшего уровня! 

\- Какой же ты скромный, Даниэль. - хмыкнул профессор Джонс. 

\- Ты просто не представляешь, насколько, - улыбнулся в ответ вампир. 

Весь ужин я провёл в дружеской обстановке. Потом завалился спать. Правда, дверь кареты пришлось запереть, чтобы во время очередного припадка я никого не убил. Чувствует моя задница, что скоро начнётся что-то интересное...


	11. Бывает два вида учителей: с характером Гитлера и с характером Сталина

Утром мы выдвинулись в путь. Отец снова ехал вместе со мной в одной карете. И он снова меня игнорировал. Хотя, я бы тоже себя игнорировал. Доставать больше было некого, поэтому я снова отвернулся к окну. Так я просидел почти два часа, прокручивал все известные мне песни и треки, чтобы не умереть со скуки. 

Потом начал рассматривать татуировки на руках. Оказывается, я половины рисунков не помню! Дело в том, что каждая моя татуировка что-то значит, даже в честь маленького события я набил одну татуировку. А когда я обнаружил новые рисунки, о значении которых уже позабыл, то занял свой мозг размышлениями, что означает этот рисунок. И мне удалось скоротать время. 

Когда мой желудок начал отчаянно просить еды, то в окне уже начались поля, а посреди полей стоял каменный замок. 

\- Мы приехали. - сказал отец. По голосу можно было догадаться, что он искренне рад этой новости. А рад он потому, что теперь может скрыться от своего сыночка-надоеды, то есть меня, куда подальше. 

Карета остановилась. Я вышел первым и стал разминать затёкшие от долгого безделья конечности. Вдруг ко мне подлетел вампир, по внешности смахивающий на моего отца: такие же белые волосы, красные глаза. Вот только взгляд немного отличался. У отца он был холодным, что прям горячий чай мог заморозить за секунду. А этот вампир смотрел на нас с нескрываемой хитринкой. 

\- Приветствую, Ваше Величество, Ваше Высочество. - он низко поклонился, потом выпрямился. - Добро пожаловать в замок Винсента. 

\- Замок Винсента? - это что ж получается? Тут у всех замков свои названия, что ли? 

\- Да. Почти у каждого замка в Бране есть своё название. - появился мой учитель истории и моя личная Википедия в одном лице. - Чаще всего лорды называют крепости, защитные стены, башни и замки в честь предыдущих королей. Иногда в честь известных героев из легенд и реальной жизни. Король Винсент был по счету четвёртым правителем Брана. Ещё вашего дедушку зовут Винсент. 

\- О, Боже! И мне придётся всё это учить?! - ужаснулся я. 

\- Да. - раздражённо ответил мой отец. Видимо, я уже его выбесил. 

А вампир, и как я понял, лорд этого замка попытался сделать вид, что не слышал нашей неприятной и неловкой для окружающих беседы. Он учтиво улыбнулся и предложил нам показать наши комнаты. 

Внутри замок оказался меньше, чем казался снаружи. Наверное из-за толщины камня, из которого он был построен. Винсент был ещё мрачнее и гадостнее, чем Бран. Коридоры уже и меньше, комнаты тоже не сильно выделялись огромными размерами. Ещё в замке было на четыре градуса холоднее, чем на улице, я отвечаю. В общем, пока что эта поездка счастья мне не приносит. 

Меня поселили в маленькой комнатушке, по сравнению с которой даже каморка Гарри Поттера под лестницей казалась пентхаусом. Причем большую часть комнаты занимала мебель. Например, только одна широкая кровать уже уменьшала площадь для передвижения по полу. Объемные большие шкафы тоже не добавляли свободного пространства. И всего одно небольшое окно. Зато вид из него менял всё! 

Зелёные поля, которые раскинулись на много километров. А дальше раскинулся густой лес. Выглядело это завораживающе. 

Я плюхнулся на кровать и посмотрел в окно. На небе сгустились серые тучи. Такая погода всегда вызывала у меня желание спать. И сегодняшний день не был исключением. Но только я прикрыл глаза, как в мою дверь постучали. По голосу я понял, что это был мой отец. 

\- Входите, если вам жизнь не так дорога. - буркнул я. 

Отец, видимо, своей жизнью вправду не так уж и дорожит. Он спокойно зашёл в мою комнату вместе с каким-то "пингвином". Вампир во фраке оглядел меня ледяным взглядом и сказал правителю: 

\- Думаю, я справлюсь. 

\- Великолепно. - кивнул папка и посмотрел на меня. - Сергей, это мистер Грей. Он заменит профессора Флина. А так как ты пропустил целую неделю занятий, то урок начнётся прямо сейчас. 

Я мученически простонал и закатил глаза. 

\- Ну, желаю вам удачи. - сказал отец моему новому учителю этикета и быстренько смылся. 

\- А удача вам ой как понадобится. - хитро ухмыльнулся я и уставился на мистера Грея. Нет, ну не зря я назвал его пингвином. Да он точь-в-точь пингвин, даже внешностью походит из-за большого носа. Но, если не зацикливать внимание на этой детали, то он мужик достаточно симпатичный. 

\- Пялиться неприлично. - холодно произнёс он. От тона мистера Грея я вздрогнул. - Ваша поза не соответствует правилам этикета. 

Дам. Этот вампирчик оказался не лучше предыдущего. Ну, ничего. И это мы исправим. Как говорится, не умеешь - научим, не захочешь - заставим. Поэтому я собираюсь насильно научить их человеческим чувствам, о которых вампиры давным-давно позабыли, по словам профессора Джонса. 

\- Сядьте и выпрямитесь. - приказал мистер Грей. А я что? Я ничего. Как валялся на кровати, так и валяюсь. Учитель стрельнул в меня просто убийственным взглядом. - Сядьте и выпрямитесь. 

\- Вы тогда лягте и заткнитесь. - буркнул я. И был удостоен ещё более убийственного взгляда, чем ранее. 

\- Ладно. - тяжело вздохнул мистер Грей. - Оставлю это на потом. Ваш отец приказал мне разобраться с вашим гардеробом. 

\- А что с ним не так? 

\- Неподобающая длина рукава. 

\- Да что вы все с этими рукавами заладили?! - всплеснул я руками. 

\- И над вашим поведением тоже придётся работать. 

\- Бляяя! - взвыл я. 

\- И над поведением, видимо, придется работать намного дольше, чем над гардеробом. 

\- Бляяяяяяяяя!


	12. Привычные будни

Весь день прошёл просто дерьмово!!!! Целых семь часов изучать этикет! Это, блять, пытка! Да даже в Аду это посчитают зверством! Хотя, мистер Грей, наверное, реально Сатана. Он вечно прожигал меня взглядом, что показалось мне ужаснее ударов линейкой профессора Флина. А от этих книг по этике вообще блевать хотелось. 

Так что, на поздний обед я пришёл без настроения. Даже Джоан как-то притихла, почувствовав упадок моего духа. Остальная прислуга тоже не показывала особого оптимизма. Лорд, который являлся владельцем замка, пытался разрядить обстановку разговорами с отцом, но это у него не получалось. Поэтому ближе к середине обеда все были мрачнее тучи. И всё из-за гребанного мистера Грея! 

После обеда мне выделили два часа на отдых. Профессор Джонс согласился немного погулять со мной по замку и изучить его. Теперь учитель истории играл для меня роль моего, так называемого в Японии, сенсея. Мы хотели ещё пригласить Джоан, но у неё оказалось слишком много дел. 

Оказывается, замку Винсента принадлежит ещё территория в пять киллометров от самой крепости. Там, где начинался лес, на вид которого выходит окно в моей спальне, заканчивается Бран и начинается неназванное королевство. 

\- И ему не страшно так близко жить к врагам своего короля? - удивился я. 

\- Ну, я думаю, стены замка его защищают. Волноваться нужно людям, чьи деревни расположены на границе. 

\- Но, почему они не могут отсюда уехать? 

\- Плодородные земли. Люди должны же чем-то питаться. Вот они и не хотят покидать этих мест. 

\- Как всё сложно. 

\- Это да. Кстати, два часа прошли. Вам пора на уроки политики. 

\- Мммм. - бурчал я. - Я так не хочу идти! Я устал. 

\- Но вам придется. 

\- Ладно. 

Я пробежал по лестнице и через пару коридоров оказался прямо возле двери в кабинет. Чем нравился мне этот замок, так это тем, что он был меньше, чем замок Бран. Да и коридоры не походили на бесконечный лабиринт. Поэтому я быстро сориентировался здесь. 

Я немного подумал: открыть дверь с ноги или нормально, и решил, что с ноги будет эффектнее. Ручка от двери стукнулась о стенку, профессор грозно на меня посмотрел, а я лишь улыбнулся, поприветствовал учителя и сел за парту. 

С учителем политики у меня складывались отношения, как с моей прошлой училкой по русскому языку. Он что-то рассказывал, чего я понять не мог, как бы не старался. Я же был обязан внимательно его слушать. И только профессор заметит, что я отвлёкся, как сразу задаёт вопрос, ответ на который был в последнем предложении, который я как раз и прослушал. 

И это получается, что я целый час должен был слушать эти скучные лекции. Скучности им добавлял голос учителя политики. Он всегда говорил спокойно и довольно тихо, из-за чего меня клонило в сон. Лучше бы он орал на меня, как это любил делать профессор Флин. 

Я не заметил, как снова отвлёкся от рассказа профессора Роджерса, за что горько поплатился - не смог ответить на вопрос учителя, и он задал кучу дополнительного материала. 

Так что на ужин я тоже пришёл не в лучшем расположении духа. Но ужин, так сказать, был не таким официальным, как обед, поэтому я ужинал на кухне. Со мной ещё сидела Джоан. Она в первое время долго упиралась, что не может отдыхать на глазах своего хозяина. Но вскоре сдалась, так как я умею убеждать. 

Тут на кухню зашёл профессор Джонс. 

\- Добрый вечер! - он бодро прошёл до стола и, взяв по дороге тарелку с едой, сел с нами. - Как прошёл ваш день? - он с нескрываемым интересом посмотрел на нас обоих. 

Мы же с Джоан переглянулись, посмотрели на учителя истории ещё раз и снова обменялись взглядами. Я, наконец, решил спросить: 

\- А чё это вы такой радостный? 

\- О, я думал вы оба не заметите. Дело в том, что мне удалось получить разрешение, чтобы заниматься в библиотеке. Поэтому завтра на истории мы пойдём изучать все записи. 

\- Ага, круто. - без капли энтузиазма сказал я и запихал большой кусок мяса в рот. 

\- Господин, что-то случилось? - обеспокоено спросил профессор, заметив моё состояние. 

\- Ничего. Просто я устал. Сегодня учителя выжали из меня всё, что только могло остаться от предыдущих мучителей. 

\- Понимаю. Обучение - это нелегко. Но у вас всё получится, нужно только постараться. Если не хотите, завтра мы можем просто отдохнуть на уроке. 

Я ошарашенно уставился на профессора Джонса. Вот это поворот! Никогда не думал, что услышу такие слова от учителя! 

\- Хорошо. - но я всё же согласился. 

\- Вот и отлично. Правда, я предложил вам отдых не просто так. Мне кое-что нужно достать и для этого нужна ваша помощь. 

\- Что вам нужно? 

Профессор Джонс попросил меня придвинуться ближе, что я и сделал. Огонёк, что сейчас горел у него в глазах, делал его совершенно другим человеком. 

\- Ваш отец привёз вас сюда не просто так. Именно в этом замке всегда проходили церемонии представления наследника. Сначала это будет просто бал, а потом вы пройдёте обряд. Во время обряда с вами будет только ваш отец. И он будет использовать один древний артефакт. Но никто никогда его не видел, и об обряде не рассказывал. Поэтому я прошу вас рассказать о том, как он проводится. 

\- Ну, ок. - пожал я плечами. - Без проблем. Но, есть вопрос: а когда будет эта церемония? 

\- Где-то через полтора месяца. 

\- И что за церемония? 

\- Правитель должен представить своим подданным и своим богам своего наследника. Должен признаться, что о вашем существовании знают только слуги замка Брана, пару профессоров, лорд замка Винсента и, естественно, ваши учителя. А народ и другие вампиры вообще в неведении. А если король в скором времени не предоставит наследника, то в Бране ухудшится положение. 

\- Это почему? 

\- Война. Говорят, правитель не названных земель собирает армию. Сильную армию. 

\- И? 

\- Если Его Величество погибнет на этой войне, то королевство останется без правителя и его будет легко захватить. И пока вы не пройдёте обряд, вас не будут считать наследником, даже если в ваших жилах течёт королевская кровь. 

Вот это макароны?! Теперь придётся реально становиться ответственным.


	13. Старость не в радость, и молодость - тоже

Как и обещал профессор Джонс, мы отдыхали. Мы гуляли по замку, часто заходили на кухню и тырили вкусняшки. А потом всё-таки пошли посмотреть на библиотеку замка. 

Она оказалась большой. Очень большой. Очень-очень большой. Просто гигантской! И нам придётся всё это читать?! Да я так точно всё данное мне долголетие истрачу. 

Но профессор Джонс меня успокоил. 

\- Нам нужна только самая дальняя секция. Там самые старые записи, может получится откопать что-нибудь ещё времён короля Брана. 

\- Ясненько. - я прошёлся взглядом по высоким полкам библиотеки. - А зачем нам эти записи? 

\- Для изучения. 

\- А что нам изучать? 

\- Ну, можно найти какие-нибудь сложные заклинания, секреты, тайны, полезную для нас, но забытую информацию. Много чего. - профессор Джонс говорил это с таким блеском в глазах, какой бывал у моей мамы, когда она читала объявления о больших скидках. 

Мы пошли в самый конец библиотеки. Шли мы долго. Казалось, что целую вечность. Но с каждым метром я стал замечать, что переплёты книг становились чернее, старее, и сам запах тоже менялся. 

Наконец, мы дошли до стены. Конец библиотеки. 

\- Итак, начнём поиски. - профессор Джонс в нетерпении потёр руки. Он принёс лестницу и забрался на самую верхнюю полку. И всё. Теперь его нет в этом мире. Учитель истории пропал из этого мира, оставшись в своей стране старинных письмён. 

Я тоже времени решил не терять. Но я зашёл в дальний угол библиотеки. Именно в этом месте был самый беспорядок: пергаменты валялись на полу, видимо упав с полки; ещё на полу были сложены стопки книг, которые уже не помещались в шкафы; под ногами иногда обнаруживались перья для письма, правда они были облезлыми, и давно высохшие чернила. 

Видно сколько лет здесь никто не бывал. Особенно сильно меня поразил слой пыли - почти четыре пальца! 

Но это не помешало мне начать листать страницы, быстро пробегая взглядом по строчкам, ища что-нибудь интересное. Всё же в моей комнате бывал бардак и похлеще. 

Я перестал замечать всё вокруг. Чувство времени тоже пропало. И вскоре пол угла уже было более менее чистым: я смахнул пыль с обложек, поправил погнутые на кончиках страницы и компактнее расположил книги на полках. 

Меня всегда увлекают такие вещи, когда нужно что-то разложить. Поэтому в детстве, когда маме приходилось таскать меня с собой на работу, она отвлекала меня тетрисом на её мобильном телефоне. 

Вдруг среди толстых кожаных переплётов я обнаружил чересчур уж тонкую книжечку. Да и обложка сильно отличалась от остальных. Мне стало интересно, поэтому я достал книгу с последней полки, до которой я дотягивался. 

Это был дневник. В таких обычно девушки-подростки пишут свои секреты или просто делают простенькие рисунки, когда становится скучно. Вот моя единственная подруга, которая сидела со мной за одной партой, носила похожий в школу и рисовала в нём на уроках, выписывала понравившиеся цитаты из книг и просто записывала то, о чём думала. 

Я часто наблюдал за этим через её плечо. И, честно говоря, оформление её дневника казалось для меня очень креативным и удачно выполненным. 

Я открыл первые странички дневника. Там был сплошной текст, написанный красивым ровным почерком. Видно, что владелица дневника очень старалась выводить красивые буквы. Только по краям были нарисованы цветочки и листочки, показывая, что дневник точно вела девушка подросткового возраста. 

Тогда я прочитал первые строчки первой страницы. 

Красивое описание вида из окна. Довольно простое, но интересное. Если бы я сдал его, как своё сочинение на тему "Смотрю в окно и вижу...", то учительница по русскому поставила бы мне пять с жирным плюсом. Нет, стоп. Она бы, скорее всего, начала подозревать меня в списывании с интернета. 

Потом авторша стала описывать свой обычный школьный день. А авторшей являлась ученица одиннадцатого класса. 

Я посмотрел на обложку в надежде найти подпись. И нашёл. Я прочитал и тут же убрал книжечку в задний карман. Потом с этим разберусь. 

Где-то через два часа я закончил рыться в углу библиотеки. Ничего такого я не нашёл. Но, посмотрев на профессора Джонса, я убедился, что можно тут побыть ещё часик, так как учитель со странным лицом сидел на полу и просматривал все пергаменты. 

Тогда я потянулся к следующей полке и вытащил одну довольно тяжёлую книгу. Я сдул такой же толстый слой пыли и прочитал название вслух: 

\- "Боевая магия для несовершеннолетних вампиров." 

После этого я поспешил спросить своего учителя истории: 

\- А когда у вампиров совершеннолетие? 

\- Когда пробуждается их магический потенциал. Но в вашем случае - когда вам стукнет восемнадцать лет, так как ваши способности развиваются, как у обычного человека. Например, все человеческие волшебники начинают обучение магии в восемнадцать, так как дар появляется именно в это время. Ваш дар тоже должен появиться в это время. 

\- Почему так уверенно? - нахмурился я. Мысль о том, что я никакой не единственный в своём роде сильно ударяла по моему самолюбию. Так не интересно! Обо мне всё уже известно, значит, не будет никаких экспериментов, чтобы понять, что я за фрукт. Вот так всегда... 

\- Ну, у вашей служанки Джоан магический потенциал пробудился в восемнадцать, у всех полукровок, которых я знаю, точно так же. Но. - что за "но"? - Вы можете оказаться исключением, так как в ваших жилах течёт самая сильная и древняя кровь во всё вампирьем обществе. 

\- Древняя? А разве Бран не существует достаточно короткое время? 

\- Потомки короля Брана ни с кем не смешивали кровь в течении всего существования своего рода. 

\- Я, значит, всё же чем-то отличаюсь. - вздохнул я. - То есть, я ещё несовершеннолетний? 

\- Да. Но ваш отец нанял учителя магии пораньше, надеясь, что ваш магический потенциал проснётся раньше вашего совершеннолетия. 

\- Ясненько. Я тут книгу нашёл. Думаю, она окажется очень полезной в моём случае. 

\- Что за книга? - профессор Джонс протянул мне руку, и я отдал её. - "Боевая магия для несовершеннолетних вампиров"! - восхищённо прочитал название он. - Да, эта книга окажется очень полезной! Думаю, моей магии хватит, чтобы обучить вас. Нам осталось только найти человека-воина. 

\- Зачем? 

\- В книге сказано, что некоторые движения и приёмы из человеческой техники ведения боя понадобятся для обучения. 

Ага! Есть у меня на примете один знакомый воин. Я сразу же рванул на задний двор замка. Профессор последовал за мной. Через минуту мы уже стояли на стене замка возле башни, лестница которой выведет нас на задний двор. 

Эрик тренировался там. И тренировался он не один - на заднем дворе околачивалось две дюжины полуголых мускулистых красавчиков. Неужели все в королевской страже такие?! Если да, то тогда я просто счастлив, что являюсь наследником престола. 

Все парни были молодые, загорелые и очень привлекательные. Я даже почувствовал, что изо рта начинает литься слюна, а в штанах становится тесновато. Блять! 

\- Идемте. - сказал профессор Джонс и удивлённо посмотрел на неподвижного меня. Ну, я бы тоже удивился. От осознания ситуации я сильно покраснел и закусил губу, чтобы слюни реально не полились по подбородку. - С вами что-то случилось? 

После этого вопроса я покраснел ещё сильнее. Как же неудобно! Но, видимо, профессор посмотрел вниз и понял суть проблемы, так как в следующую секунду он сказал: 

\- Я сам попрошу Эрика, а вы можете идти. - потом он приблизился ко мне и на ухо прошептал, - На выходе со стены есть кирпич, который отличается от остальных ярко-желтым цветом. Нажмите на него, и откроется дверь в тайные ходы. Посидите немного там. 

Я кивнул и понёсся к указанному месту. Нахожу жёлтый кирпичик и надавливаю на него со всей силы. Дверь открывается. Внутри нет ничего, только узкий коридор. В стене было проделано много маленьких дырочек, из которых лился дневной свет. Гениально. И факелы не нужно ставить, и светло. 

Но сейчас не об этом. 

Впервые в жизни со мной случается такой конфуз! Да ещё и при учителе! Правда, его взгляд прям говорил, что он всё понимает. Надеюсь, что потом я снова смогу смотреть профессору Джонсу в глаза. 

Вот и начался тот момент, когда парни начинают смотреть порно, думать только о сексе и так далее и тому подобное. Этот период не сложно пережить. Но вот в моём случае - невозможно. Всё же моя увлеченность представителями одного со мной пола сыграла на мне злую шутку. 

Бля, да кто вообще раздевается в такую погоду?! На улице же холодно! Хоть я и вампир, но холод чувствую прекрасно, просто он, как бы, не влияет на моё тело. 

Я опёрся спиной о стену. Как же неприятно со стояком! Я повернулся лицом к стене и пару раз стукнулся о неё головой. Уж очень меня угнетает этот инцидент. 

Я снял пояс, расстегнул джинсы и немного припустил их. Ну, назад дороги нет. 

Это было приятно. Очень приятно. Теперь я понимаю, почему некоторые мои одноклассники это делают. Да, да, я сам однажды застал одного из них за этим занятием в туалете во время урока. 

"Интересно, а если это будет делать кто-нибудь другой, то это будет так же приятно?" - пронеслось у меня в голове. И я тут же ударил её о стену. Нечего о таких пошлостях думать, мозг! Мне, вообще-то, нужно побыстрее с этим справляться. 

Когда я, наконец, кончил, я быстренько натянул штаны обратно. Лицо пылало от стыда за самого себя. 

Но сейчас мне нельзя на этом зацикливаться. Скоро начнётся война с не названным королевством. И я должен еще много чему научиться, чтобы не упасть в глазах своих подданных.


	14. Танцы

Пока меня не было, профессор Джонс договорился с Эриком о тренировках. Воин даже не спросил, зачем он нам нужен, сразу согласился, как потом рассказал мне учитель истории. 

Потом мы обговорили расписание наших занятий. Приткнуть уроки боевой магии получилось отлично. Пока у меня не было уроков магии, поэтому в расписании дня было много свободного времени перед и после ужина. 

Единственное, что угнетало - теперь у меня почти нет времени на отдых. Хотя, я думаю, это к лучшему. А то без интернета и телевизора мне делать нечего. Даже в библиотеке нет никакой литературы для отдыха - сплошные родословные да книги для обучения. 

Дело с тем моим конфузом я благополучно забыл. Учитывая, что профессор Джонс сказал, что это естественно и нечего стыдиться. Ага, щаз! Естественно! Естественно, что у парня на парней встает! Хотя, у вампиров же бывают однополые браки, так чего я нервничаю? 

Я тысячу раз уже спрашивал про это у профессора Джонса. И он всегда повторял всё одно и то же. Плюс, после того инцидента я стал доверять учителю больше.

"Вот стану королём и сделаю его своим советником!" - решил я в тот день. 

Утром меня, как всегда, разбудила Джоан. Я попросил её делать это пораньше, так как мне нужны лишние полчаса, чтобы окончательно проснуться. Девушка делает это исправно. Особенно мне нравится её способ меня разбудить. Сначала она меня трясёт за плечо, потом начинает стаскивать с кровати и полусонного заставляет одеваться. И после всего этого кормить чем-нибудь сладеньким на завтрак. 

Прямо копия моей маман, которая делает точно так же. 

После пробуждения я брожу по замку. Потом иду на занятия. Сегодня по расписанию будет этикет. Этикет с чёртовым мистером Греем! Этот вампир хуже моей алгебраички! 

На него управы я так и не нашёл. А калечить вампира, как профессора Флина, совесть не даёт. Я проигрываю в этой войне, но мне иногда удаётся одержать победу в маленьких сражениях. Так и живём. 

Но сегодня мистер Грей решил дать мне право на отдых от твёрдого стула и стола, на котором так неудобно спать во время урока. Сегодня учитель этикета учил меня теме "Как вести себя на балах". Я точно знал, для чего это было нужно. Ведь скоро меня собираются сделать официальным наследником. 

\- Как обращаться к гостям Вы выучили. - наконец сказал мистер Грей. - Теперь будете изучать танцы. 

\- Танцы?! - ужаснулся я. Танцы всегда были для меня как китайская грамота. Я никогда не умел танцевать, хоть в школе нас этому учили пару раз, но я никогда в этом не участвовал. 

\- Да. Или вы оглохли? - холодно сказал Грей. 

\- А может повременить с этим? На танец нужен партнёр, а у меня его нет! - попытался отмахнуться я. 

\- На балу вы сможете пригласить любую или любого, Вам никто не захочет отказывать. ( Подлизы ) - ответил на мои попытки учитель. - А сейчас Вашим партнёром я попросил быть Вашу служанку. 

\- Что?! 

"Если Джоан будет присутствовать, то увидит какой я бездарь в этом деле! И мне будет так стыдно потом!" - судорожно размышлял я. 

В кабинет вошла полувампирша и поклонилась. 

\- Надеюсь, я не опоздала, мистер Грей? 

\- Нет, конечно, нет. - ответил учитель. - Итак, встаньте вместе: Ваше Высочество, положите руку на талию, мисс, а Вы положите руку на плечо. - мы сделали так, как нам было сказано. - Прекрасно. Теперь, мисс, поставьте правую ногу назад, а Вы, Ваше Высочество, наоборот, вперёд. 

Так продолжалось около тридцати минут. Сначала мистер Грей говорил нам, как делать каждый шаг, а мы слушали его и выполняли. Получалось очень медленно, но всё же получалось. Потом темп начал увеличиваться, и вскоре мы уже кружились по кабинету под музыку. 

Я был так рад, что у меня получается! Я ещё ни разу не наступил на ногу Джоан, да и сама девушка пока не допустила ни одной ошибки. Этот урок превратился в развлечение. 

Потом мистер Грей показал нам пару движений, чтобы разнообразить простые шаги. Мы с Джоан повеселились. Но потом девушка ушла работать. 

\- Теперь Вы поменяете роль. - сказал мистер Грей. 

\- В каком смысле? 

\- Если Вас пригласят, - ответил учитель, выделяя слово "Вас". - То вести будут Вас, а не Вы. Ясно? 

\- Предельно ясно. 

Теперь мистер Джонс положил руку мне на талию, а я - ему на плечо. Даже немного странно. Вот если бы меня вправду пригласил какой-нибудь красавчик на балу. Но об этом потом помечтаю! Сейчас мне нужно сосредоточиться на ногах. 

\- Начните с правой ноги, просто сделайте шаг назад, а потом всё остальное будет выходить автоматически. - сказал мистер Грей. 

Я сделал так, как было сказано и сделал первый шаг назад. Потом второй, третий, четвёртый. Темп танца снова постепенно нарастал. Всё было неплохо, пока я не споткнулся и не упал. Но меня поддержал мистер Грей. 

\- Спасибо. - поблагодарил я. 

\- Думаю, Вам пора отдохнуть. Королевский лекарь сказал не перенагружать Вас. 

Моё внутреннее я возликовало. 

\- До свидания! - с улыбкой до ушей, а может и выше, я вышел из кабинета и направился в сторону кухни. Только сейчас я почувствовал, что очень голоден. И мне хочется чего-нибудь красного и, желательно, жидкого. С такими мыслями я зашёл на кухню. 

Там уже во всю стряпала Джоан. Запах мяса витал по всему помещению и даже проникал в коридор. 

\- Что на обед? - спросил я, садясь за стол.

\- Говядина в кисло-сладком соусе. - ответила Джоан и поставила передо мной тарелку. 

\- Экселент* - блаженно произнёс я и впихнул в рот очень много мяса. 

\- Что сегодня желаете на ужин? 

\- Ничего конкретного. Но я хочу чего-нибудь красного. 

\- Красного? - не поняла девушка. 

\- Да, красного и жидкого. 

\- Господин, я думаю, Вам нужно сходить к лекарю перед уроком политики. 

\- Ну, ок. А зачем? 

\- Вам необходимо выпить немного крови, иначе потом Вы наброситесь на кого-нибудь из стражников. 

\- Что?! - моя челюсть упала прямо в тарелку. 

\- Да-да. Вам же Его Величество должен был сказать об этом. 

\- Хорошо. Тогда схожу. 

После сытного обеда я вышел в коридор и направился прямо к королевскому лекарю. Но на моём пути встал профессор Роджерс. 

\- Куда вы направляетесь? Кабинет в другой стороне. 

\- Знаю. - ответил я. - Я к лекарю. 

\- Сходите к нему после занятий. Сегодня у нас очень важная тема. 

\- Но... 

\- Никаких "но". - профессор Роджерс потащил меня в сторону кабинета, не обращая внимания на мои брыкания. 

"Ну, ладно. - подумал я. - Потом схожу." 

"А потом может быть поздно!" - ответил хихикающий внутренний голос. И почему я его никогда не слушаю?


	15. Первая тренька

Дёсны ужасно зудели, во рту постоянно появлялась слюна, которую приходилось часто проглатывать, чтобы она не полилась по подбородку. Даже с таким обилием слюны я чувствовал невероятную жажду. Я ясно чувствовал языком, что клыки стали появляться. 

Всё тело трясло. Температура тела заметно повысилась. Холодный пот лил с меня ручьём. Глаза покрылись лёгкой алой пеленой. 

А профессор Роджерс ничего в упор не замечал. Под конец урока я уже казался себе одержимым зверем, который учуял свою добычу, но прутья клетки не позволяют до неё добраться. 

Наконец, учитель меня отпустил. Я на ватных ногах направился к королевскому лекарю. Чувствую, как желудок урчит. Он скручивается от голода и жажды. 

Коридор казался невероятно длинным. Но я дошёл до лечебного крыла. Я ввалился в помещение и, оперевшись спиной о стену, скатился по ней на пол. Живот вдруг свело судорогой, как у человека, что голодал уже несколько месяцев. 

Ко мне тут же подбежал королевский лекарь. Вампир не стал спрашивать, что со мной. Видимо, сам определил всё по симптомам. Вампир помог мне подняться и дойти до кровати. Меня уложили и всунули стакан с красной жидкостью. 

Жидкость пахла так сладко. Я не удержался и выпил всё одним залпом. Тёплая жидкость полилась в горле. Желудок сразу успокоился, тело - тоже. Я облегчённо выдохнул и сказал: 

\- Спасибо. 

\- Не благодарите. - ответил лекарь. - Но в следующий раз приходите ко мне при первых признаках вампирского голода. 

\- Хорошо. 

Я помчался на задний двор, где иногда занимаются королевские стражники. Там меня ожидали профессор Джонс и Эрик. К счастью, сегодня парень решил футболку не снимать. Он был в каких-то кожаных доспехах, которые ему очень шли, подчёркивая хорошее телосложение. 

Профессор Джонс тоже не был в своей привычной одежде. На учителе были похожие доспехи. На нём они так же прекрасно смотрелись. Кто бы знал, что под всеми этими мантиями, которые таскали все мои учителя, окажется такое классное накачанное тело. Аж зависть берёт! 

\- Простите за опоздание! - выговорил я, пытаясь восстановить дыхание после долгого и быстрого бега. - Нужно было срочно сходить к лекарю. 

\- Не волнуйтесь об этом, Ваше Высочество. - успокоил меня профессор Джонс. 

\- Да, мы сами сильно опоздали. А Вас ждём лишь пять минут. - улыбнулся Эрик. 

Они оба неловко улыбнулись, видимо, из-за осознания, что если бы я пришёл раньше, то они бы чувствовали себя очень неловко. Ну это хорошо, что у них есть совесть. 

\- Что ж, - сказал учитель истории, и у него в руках из ниоткуда появилась книга. - Начнём. "Несовершеннолетним вампирам ещё не доступна сильная магия их предков, но у них есть собственные запасы магической энергии, которая высвобождается когда несовершеннолетнему вампиру грозит опасность. Вампир после долгих медитаций может сам почувствовать, где находится эта энергия. К сожалению, такой путь настолько долог, что к тому времени, как несовершеннолетний вампир найдёт свою энергию, он уже станет совершеннолетним." 

Мы с Эриком после этих строчек хихикнули. А мой внутренний голос сказал: 

"Автором книги точно был Петросян." 

\- "Есть другой способ обнаружить залежи магической энергии, - продолжил зачитывать профессор Джонс. - Если вампир попадёт в безвыходную ситуацию, которая будет угрожать его жизни, то энергия высвободится сама, дабы защитить своего обладателя." 

\- То есть, чтобы высвободить её мне нужно попасть в смертельную опасность. - подытожил я. 

\- Да. Это верно. - кивнул учитель. - Но у нас нет выбора: медитация для вас будет слишком сложным путём. 

\- Это почему? - возмутился я. 

\- Вы и секунды не можете на месте просидеть. А медитация требует концентрации. 

\- Тогда, ладно. Давайте попробуем прикончить меня. - весело пропел я. 

\- Сначала вам нужно переодеться. - притормозил меня профессор Джонс. 

Я согласился, потому что прекрасно понимал, что в такой одежде моя смерть наступит намного раньше положенного времени. Например, меня могут нечаянно проткнуть насквозь мечом, и тонкая ткань футболки этому не помешает. Меня переодели в такие же, как у учителя истории, кожаные доспехи. Я ещё долго рассматривал себя в зеркале. 

В этих доспехах я был просто, не хочу показаться чересчур самовлюблённым, великолепен! Кожа одновременно обтягивала мою кожу, и при этом мне было свободно и комфортно. Они подчёркивали мою стройную фигуру. 

В общем, в этих доспехах я бы точно произвёл впечатление. 

Но долго полюбоваться собой мне не дали, так как у нас всё же мало времени до темноты, чтобы потренироваться. А при свете луны это будет слишком сложно сделать. 

\- Начнём, пожалуй, с самого начала. - сказал профессор Джонс, смотря в книгу. ( "Смотрим в книгу, видим фигу." - хихикнул внутренний голос. ) 

\- "Магия несовершеннолетних вампиров не относится ни к одной из трех типов магии. Это считается чем-то, что находится за пределами понятия оригинальных способностей вампиров. Несовершеннолетние вампиры могут создавать предметы прямо из воздуха. С помощью такого умения легендарный Саймон убил многочисленную разбойничью шайку, которая в то время не прекращала своих набегов на человеческие деревни. 

Также несовершеннолетние вампиры могут притягивать к себе любые предметы лишь по одной мысли. Многие очевидцы утверждают, что легендарный Саймон делал то же самое. Когда у него отобрали меч, он призвал его к себе. И меч подлетел к нему, как девушка к богатому красивому аристократу, и лёг Саймону прямо в руку. Только спустя пять лет жители той деревни узнали, что у вампира ещё не было совершеннолетия. 

Легендарный Саймон пробудил в себе силу лишь однажды и даже после совершеннолетия он продолжал ею пользоваться. Если до совершеннолетия вампир использует эту магию, то после совершеннолетия она остаётся с ним." 

\- Я могу создавать предметы из воздуха?! - ошарашенно спросил я. 

\- Да. Но вам нужно научиться это делать. - ответил учитель истории. - В книге есть инструкция. По ней мы и будем заниматься. Но сначала нам нужно пробудить в вас эту энергию. - профессор задумчиво посмотрел на меня. - Думаю, пока не пробудится магия, делать нам тут нечего. Я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать. Вы можете идти, Ваше Высочество. 

Я немного расстроился, но вспомнил, что скоро ужин, и весело пошёл в комнату переодеться и принять душ, так как сегодня я пережил многое, и мне хочется немного расслабиться.


	16. Непонятное

Слуги уже приготовили мне горячую ванну. Я сразу же стянул с себя грязную одежду и залез в горячую воду. Моё тело тут же расслабилось, а мозг отключился. Я прикрыл глаза и прислушался к этой тишине. 

Всё казалось вымершим. Обычно по коридорам вечно кто-то проходит, в моей комнате часто ошивается прислуга, прибираясь. А сегодня их нет. Даже Джоан обычно заходит ко мне просто так, чтобы я не скучал. 

И слуг, которые должны были забрать мои грязные вещи и постирать их, тоже не было. В последнее время я начал замечать, что в замке Винсент становится очень тихо и одиноко. Не удивлюсь, если однажды утром я проснусь совершенно один. 

Только вот вопрос: куда все деваются? Может просто число слуг сократили. Или все уже меня боятся? Хотя, я себя тоже боюсь. Причем у них есть из-за чего бояться: я иногда расставлял "ловушки" по моей части замка, так как здесь всегда ошиваются учителя, которых я хочу разыграть. Но не всегда в эти "ловушки" попадаются нужные мне птички. 

Но в следующую секунду мои мысли уже сосредоточились на другом вопросе. Скоро война, меня объявят наследником Брана, я должен научиться магии. Как же много я должен сделать! Никогда не думал, что меня когда-либо будут касаться такие глобальные проблемы! 

Война! До этого момента я мог только смотреть о ней фильмы или читать книги. Но в реальности я не задумывался об этом, ибо истинно верил, что она не коснется меня или моей семьи. 

Да, на отца я до сих пор зол из-за того, что он бросил маму. Но, как ни крути, он тоже моя семья. И может он бросил маму по какой-нибудь очень веской причине, я же этого не знаю. Хотя надо бы узнать. 

"Может в том дневничке узнаешь?" - подал неплохую идею внутренний голос. Иногда он бывает очень полезен. 

Я потянулся за своими джинсами и достал из заднего кармана тонкую книжечку. Я открыл её на середине, глаза забегали по строчкам. 

Теперь повествование шло от лица уже взрослой девушки. Она закончила институт и теперь была в поисках работы. Странно, что события так быстро перескочили на другое время. 

Я перелистнул почти на самый конец. Тут тоже был очень большой промежуток времени по сравнению с предыдущей страницей. Теперь девушка работала в крупной фирме, но далеко не на самой высокой должности. 

Перелистнул на самый конец. Там с помощью скотча была приклеена записка. 

"Запомни, этот ребёнок будет жить. И ты не посмеешь к нему притронуться." 

Коротко, но ясно. 

Я захлопнул книжечку и снова посмотрел на подпись авторки. Красивые линии, выведенные чёрной ручкой. Чем дольше я смотрю на надпись, тем печальнее становится на душе. 

Я отложил книгу и вылез из ванны. Холодок прошёлся по разгорячённому телу. Быстро схватил полотенце и вытерся. Стало немного теплее. Я накинул халат, так как мои грязные вещи слуги забрали для стирки, и переместился в комнату. 

Меня ждало пустое мрачное помещение и идеально заправленная кровать. Сейчас я начал понимать, что скучаю по своей вечно неубранной комнате. И по крикам мамы, которая требует прибраться. 

Я даже начал понимать, каково это - быть ответственным и зрелым. Скажу честно, это чувство - неверобляхомухоятный отстой. 

Я повалился на кровать и закрыл глаза. Хоть у меня и был здоровый восьмичасовой сон, но для моего организма этого было недостаточно. Или мне просто так скучно, что аж спать хочется? 

Я даже голода почти не чувствую. И это угнетает. Постепенно моё тело изменяется, что сильно пугает, так как это связано далеко не с переходным возрастом. 

Ну, конечно, у меня есть и проблемы, связанные с возрастом, но они сразу же переходят на второй план стоит мне услышать о планирующейся в скором времени войне. Да ещё этот бал! 

Я так сильно устаю в последнее время. И ем плохо. Даже думаю плохо. Да я торможу, как на уроке физики! А здесь мне не нужно находить неизвестно что, неизвестно как, только заучивать параграфы по истории, запоминать правила этикета и хитрости ведения политики. 

Но делать это полтора часа - адская мука! 

В дверь постучали. В ответ я лишь промычал в подушку. Видимо, человек (или вампир?) за дверью принял это за разрешение зайти, так как дверь тут же громко отворилась. 

\- Где он?! - это был голос отца. 

"Ой, он какой-то злой, лучше я сейчас притворюсь мёртвым." - подумал я и исполнил свой замысел. 

\- Сергей, живо отвечай на мой вопрос! - взревел отец и скинул на пол вместе с одеялом. 

Я взвился от такого обращения со мной. Кто такой дерзкий с царём?! 

"Отец царя. Лол!" - захохотал внутренний голос. 

\- Быстро говори! - продолжил отец. - Где он?! 

\- Что он? - я непонимающе посмотрел на моего папашу, встал и деловито "отряхнулся от пыли". 

\- Дневник из библиотеки. - спокойнее ответил правитель.

\- Какой ещё дневник? - изобразил я полного дурочка. 

"Хотя зачем тебе его изображать?" - снова рассмеялся внутренний голос. 

\- Не знаю я ни о каком дневнике. 

Отец схватил меня за халат и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Такое ощущение, что он хочет прожечь во мне дырку. Но я понимаю его желание. 

Вдруг он отпустил меня, и я свалился на пол, ударившись своей многострадальной пятой точкой. Отец, громко топая, вышел из комнаты, напоследок бросив: 

\- На этот раз я тебе поверю. 

Он хлопнул дверью так сильно, что мебель в комнате подпрыгнула. А я остался сидеть на полу. Вот это номер! Что только что произошло?! Ой, неважно. Главное, что я не раскололся, а папаша мне поверил. 

Но, зачем ему понадобился этот дневник? Или он думал, что я ещё не успел его прочитать? Хаха, сасамба! Успел! Ещё как успел! И теперь собираюсь задать тебе пару вопросов, которые меня интересуют. Но спрошу позже, ибо сейчас у меня и так много дел. 

И одно из этих дел - придумать, как пробудить свою магию. Как сказал профессор Джонс, медитация - не вариант. А если использовать угрозу для жизни? Это неплохой вариант, но грозить моей жизни себе дороже. Я хоть и немного хиленький, но инстинкт самосохранения у меня появился раньше, чем голова на плечах. 

Плюс, я столько раз уже подвергал свою жизнь опасности, что меня уже нечем пугать. Разве что обозлённым мистером Греем. 

"Кстати, нужно получше спрятать дневник, иначе папаша его быстро найдёт." - подумал я и положил книжечку в ящик под горы одежды, которую я не ношу. Пора бы уже попросить вещи, соответствующие моему стилю. 

На данный момент у меня лишь две смены одежды. К сожалению, я хоть и долго искал что-нибудь подходящее, но нашёл лишь два комплекта. Пора бы решить эту проблему... 

\- Господин, вы хотите ужинать? - в комнату зашла Джоан. 

\- А постучать? - возмутился я, закрывая шкаф. 

\- Я стучала, господин, а вы не отвечали. Я уж подумала, что Его Величество вас всё-таки убил. 

\- С чего бы это! 

\- Да я просто видела Его Величество в коридоре. Он был таким злым. 

\- Тогда всё ясно. Что там насчёт ужина? 

\- Он уже готов. 

\- Я скоро подойду, только переоденусь. 

\- Хорошо, господин. - вежливо поклонилась девушка и вышла из моей комнаты. 

Я быстренько надел чёрные штаны и чёрную рубашку с коротким рукавом. Перед выходом я ещё раз посмотрел в зеркало на свою усталую рожу. Ничем другим, кроме рожи это нельзя было назвать. 

Видимо, перевоплощение в вампира тянет из меня слишком много сил. Кожа с каждым днём бледнеет все сильнее и сильнее. Совсем скоро она станет белой, как мел, это точно. 

И глаза тоже начинают приобретать красноватый оттенок. 

"Да не парься! Ну будешь вторым Эдвардом Калленом! Может, себе своего Белла найдёшь!" - сказал ободряюще внутренний голос. 

"Я с такой рожей и аппетитом, скорее, как Дракула буду." - буркнул я и пошёл на кухню.


	17. А это, дети, самый распространенный вид птиц - обломинго.

Во время еды отец странно на меня поглядывал. Кажется, что он ещё не до конца поверил в мой рассказ про совершенное незнание про дневник. Ничего, я хорошо вру, даже Оскар за это мог бы получить. Думаю, отец в скором времени бросит это дело. 

Но, честно признаться, я отвечал на его подозрительные взгляды презрительными, так как настроение терпеть это не было, да и сил - тоже. Я сильно расстроился из-за неудавшейся тренировки. Не могу поверить, что меня так жестоко обломали с уроками боя. Сидеть и слушать пиздеж учителей уже надоело, а до уроков магии далеко. 

Уроки боя были бы неплохим развлечением и способом подтянуть свою физическую подготовку. А теперь даже вечером делать нечего. А у меня голова раскалывается из-за этой скучной информации, особенно по уроку этикета. Я хочу физических нагрузок, которые помогут немного облегчить голову. 

Только хозяин замка был бодр и весел. Интересно, что это с ним? 

\- А чё это вы такой весёлый? - кажется этот вопрос я уже когда-то задавал. Но это потом! 

\- О, Ваше Высочество, вы заметили! 

"Кэп Кэпов Кэпович." - мысленно хмыкнул я. 

\- Просто королевский маг предсказал нам тёплую зиму. 

"Ага, тёплую зиму. Скорее предсказал много богатеньких и знатных гостей. Месяц заканчивается, а это значит, что скоро будет ритуал представления наследника." - размышлял я, при этом сказав вслух лишь: 

\- Ясно. 

А ведь приём вправду на носу. И мистер Грей начал активно готовить меня к нему. Но, естественно, мне никто официально об этом ещё не сказал. Даже немного грустно, что я ( только по их мнению, но всё же ) остаюсь в неведение. 

Пока я размышлял, отец справился с едой и перед тем, как выйти из-за стола сказал: 

\- Сергей, завтра перед уроками зайдёшь ко мне в кабинет. 

\- Хорошо. - ответил я, не проглотив, за что получил гневный взгляд не вовремя вошедшего мистера Грея. Блин, да он глазами людей может убивать, и вампиров тоже. 

После ужина я вернулся в свою комнату. Проверил на месте ли дневник, побросал все вывалившиеся вещи обратно в шкаф, проверил нет ли под кроватью монстров и лёг спать. 

На этот раз это был обыкновенный наркоманский сон, где не было ни крови, ни меня в виде вампира, ни трупов. Правда ближе к середине он стал более... Интимным. И на утро меня ждала проблема - стояк. 

Боже, ну почему такой возраст начался в такое неподходящее время. Пришлось лезть в чуть тёплую ванну, чтобы напряжение спало. Напряжение-то спало, как и моё настроение. 

Ещё и к отцу нужно зайти. 

Я вылез из ванны, высушил волосы, оделся и отправился прямо к папаше. Его кабинет расположен аж на другой части замка Винсент! Идти туда очень не хотелось, но я-то знаю, что будет за невыполнение просьбы, нет, скорее приказа, отца. 

Каждый, кто встречался мне на пути, почему-то странно на меня глазели, смотрели вслед, останавливались с вылупленными глазами. Боже, неужели я действительно так ужасно выгляжу по утрам, что меня боятся даже слуги, которые точно всякое повидали на границе с не названным королевством. 

Я, наконец, дошёл до отцовского кабинета и постучал костяшками пальцев, как меня учил мистер Грей. А учил он меня до потери пульса и не только такой херне, как правильно стучаться. 

Не дождавшись ответа, я зашёл в кабинет. Я решил не делать это с ноги, так как мог нечаянно наткнуться на мистера Грея, который меня точно по головке за это не погладит. 

Отец сидел за столом. Он, видимо, не очень рад меня видеть, так как посмотрел на меня, как на кусок говна. Я ответил ему таким же взглядом и сказал: 

\- Доброе утро, отец. 

\- Доброе утро, Сергей. - таким же тоном ответил папаша. - Присядь. - он кивнул в сторону кресла, которое стояло напротив стола. 

Я послушно сел на указанное мне место. 

\- Сергей, скоро в замке Винсент будет бал. - начал отец. - И на этом балу я объявлю тебя официальным наследником. 

\- Знаю. - скучающим тоном сказал я. 

\- Что? Откуда? - удивился отец. 

\- А это уже тайная информация. Когда бал-то? - деловито спросил я.

\- Через две недели. 

\- Я должен что-нибудь делать? 

\- Нет. Лишь изображать вежливого и воспитанного мальчика. 

\- Думаю, я справлюсь с этой ролью. 

\- Я на тебя надеюсь. Свободен. 

Я удалился из кабинета. Вот и весь разговор, но мне этого было достаточно. Кажется, я бы так же отреагировал, если бы заранее не знал об этом. Всё же это не так важно для меня сейчас. Сейчас мне просто хочется забыть о родителе любым способом. 

И одним из этих способов являются уроки. Сегодня по расписанию история. Значит, у меня будет возможность поговорить о моих занятиях боевой магии. 

\- Доброе утро, профессор Джонс. - поздоровался я, зайдя в кабинет. 

\- Доброе, Ваше Высочество. - вампир оторвался от книги и улыбнулся мне. Я легко понял, что учитель читал "Боевую магию для несовершеннолетних вампиров", поэтому спросил: 

\- Нашли что-нибудь новое? 

\- Я просто изучал боевые приёмы и подбирал полегче, чтобы начать с малого, когда мы пробудим в вас магию. 

\- Ясно. - я сел за парту. 

\- Кстати, - профессор встал с кресла, подошёл к шкафам и полкам и, взяв какой-то конверт, вернулся на место и дал его мне. 

Это было письмо, уже открытое. Я покрутил его в руках и посмотрел имя отправителя: профессор Флин. Потом посмотрел имя получателя: профессор Джон. 

\- Профессор Флин уже поправился. В скором времени собирается приехать в замок Винсент. - сказал учитель истории, когда я посмотрел на него вопросительным взглядом. 

\- А почему письмо адресовано именно вам? 

\- Потому что я единственный, кто узнает всё о профессоре Флине раньше остальных. - как-то туманно ответил вампир. 

\- А почему? - не заносчиво поинтересовался я. 

\- Потому что он в меня влюблён. - слишком уж спокойно ответил профессор, при этом отстранённо уставившись в книгу. 

\- Что?! - не удержался я от громкого вопроса. 

\- Да, профессор Флин в меня влюблён. Он даже делал мне предложение. 

\- А вы что?

\- Я отказался. 

\- Почему? - ну, я бы тоже отказался, но интересно же. 

\- Ваше Высочество, это вообще-то слишком личное. - профессор Джонс оторвался от книги. 

\- Ну, пожалуйста! - я сделал самый умильный взгляд, на который был способен. 

\- Ладно. - после минутной паузы согласился учитель истории. - Но, с одним условием. 

\- Каким? 

\- Мне нужно немного прибраться в новом отделе библиотеки. Если вы сделаете это за меня, то я расскажу, почему отказался от предложения профессора Флина. 

\- По рукам. 

Не, ну а что? Всё равно нечего делать после уроков.


	18. Любовь зла, полюбишь и козла

Я сидел в библиотеке и перебирал недавние записи. Правда были они не такими уж недавними. Некоторые из них были написаны лет двадцать назад. Но слой пыли зато не такой толстый, как на старых. 

Я иногда перечитывал записи, чтобы понять, как их расположить на полке в шкафу. Но особо не вдумывался в слова. Все мысли вертелись вокруг одного определённого воспоминания. Профессор Джонс рассказал мне о своих отношениях с профессором Флином. 

Оказывается "профессор" - это не просто обращение, это почти что титул. Чтобы заслужить его нужно было долго обучаться в академии. Профессор Джонс учился в академии на факультете истории, уж очень ему нравился этот предмет. И был мой нынешний учитель самым лучшим учеником факультета. 

Ещё на этом же факультете учился и профессор Флин. Он неплохо учился, но до уровня Джонса ему было далеко. 

Флин часто пересекался с Джонсом, они встречали друг друга во время перерывов, даже комнаты были рядом. И в один прекрасный день Флин предложил Джонсу встречаться. Тот, естественно, ответил отказом, так как, в отличии от Флина, не испытывал к нему симпатии или хотя бы заинтересованности. 

Но Флина отказ не остановил. Он продолжал проявлять знаки внимания: дарил цветы и сладости, приглашал на свидания, иногда зажимал в пустых коридорах. Но Джонс продолжал его отталкивать. 

По словам учителя истории, Флин слишком самоуверен, эгоистичен и чересчур ревнив. Потому-то Джонс вечно отказывал студенту. 

И когда уже профессора Джонса пригласили на роль учителя наследника, то профессор Флин последовал за ним. Но оставалась вакансия только на пост учителя этикета. И даже это не остановило навязчивого ухажёра. 

А профессор Джонс продолжал его игнорировать. 

Ну, я понимаю профессора Флина - мой учитель истории действительно красавчик. Но я на себе испытал ужасный характер вампира, так что одобряю решение профессора Джонса. 

За окном уже было темно. А библиотеку освещали факелы. Но свет от огня был ярче обычного, наверное, с помощью магии его увеличили. Тишину помещения заглушали звуки переворачивающихся страниц и моего дыхания. 

Давно я не чувствовал такого умиротворения. Находясь в тишине, мысли перестали метаться в разные стороны в сознании, а просто встали по местам, ожидая конца тишины. 

Но каждой тишине и спокойствию приходит конец. И, как всегда, этому способствуют другие. 

Я принялся листать следующую книгу, чтобы по записям определить их год. Самая последняя запись была в середине книги. Я провёл по ней пальцем, читая. 

"Сергей Александр Дракула"*

Сначала я удивился, что вместо привычного "Носов" рядом с моим именем красовалась другая фамилия. А потом понял, в чём тут дело. Я подскочил с пола, а сидел я именно на полу, и твёрдым шагом направился в коридор. 

Даже не постучав, я ворвался в отцовский кабинет. Папаша, кстати, до сих пор был там, но уже не работал, а преспокойно пил чай. Заметив меня в дверях, отец оторвался от своего интересного занятия и посмотрел на меня. 

Я же громко протопал к его столу и прямо перед его носом. 

\- Что это? 

\- Записи. - ответил я и гневным взглядом посмотрел ему в глаза. - Тут записаны имена всех рождённых вампиров семнадцать лет назад. И самое последнее имя - моё. 

\- И? - не понял отец. 

\- Рядом с моим именем другая фамилия! Не мамина! А твоя! - внезапно повысил я голос. 

\- Конечно. Ты же мой сын и должен носить королевскую фамилию. - спокойно сказал он. 

\- Я твой сын, но ты мне не отец! - выкрикнул я. - Ты бросил маму! Она вырастила меня одна, без чьей-либо помощи! А ты явился лишь спустя семнадцать лет! Я не собираюсь носить фамилию такого говнюка, как ты! 

Я бы дальше продолжил орать на отца, если бы он не зарядил мне смачную пощёчину. Я прикусил язык, но даже не собирался сдаваться. Я бросил на него прожигающий злой взгляд. 

\- И я не собираюсь больше выполнять твои приказы. - прошипел я и, резко развернувшись, вышел из кабинета. 

Мои громкие шаги, наверное, были слышны всем обитателям замка. Я не хотел никого видеть, никого слышать, тем более своего папашу! Сейчас мне хотелось только материть его и представлять, как я его расчленяю! 

Я зашёл в свою комнату, схватил дневник и тёплую куртку, и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью. Таким же шагом, выдававшим мою злость, я дошёл до главных ворот замка. Открыть их изнутри было проще простого - просто пару раз крутануть рычагом против часовой стрелки. 

Массивные двери раскрылись, и я уверенным шагом пошёл вперёд. Нужно проветрить голову! Срочно! 

Но здравые мысли в голову в этот момент не поступали. Я был слишком зол. Поэтому я почему-то направился прямо в лес. Прямо через границу Брана. Я даже не подумал, что покидаю свой щит и захожу на опасную для меня территорию. 

Это я понял лишь спустя два часа. Всё это время я ходил по лесу, куда глаза глядят, думал о том, какой же мой отец козёл, материл его, пиная камни и иногда деревья, орал на него. В общем, делал то же самое, что делают обычные подростки, когда злятся на своих родителей. 

Когда пыл поутих, я осознал, что потерялся. И потерялся я на территории неназваного королевства. Причём безоружный, не обладающий магией, не знающий, как себя защитить и какие опасности поджидают меня здесь. 

\- Блять, да я дурак похлеще своего папаши! - громко сказал я, пнув кору дерева. 

Вдруг дерево затряслось и начало падать в мою сторону. Я вскрикнул от неожиданности и испуга, попытался отскочить, но не успел. Одна из самых больших и толстых веток прижала мою ногу. 

\- Блять! - вновь выругался я. 

\- Ты в порядке?


	19. Дурак дурака видит издалека

\- Ты в порядке? 

Я поднял голову и увидел парня. Нет, вампира. Это я снова же определил по неестественно-бледной коже и красноватым глазам. Только волосы у него были светлые, блестящие от лунного света. Черты лица неидеальные, но он был очень симпатичным. Вытянутое лицо, прямой нос, тонкие губы. 

Вампир одет как-то странно. Например, все в замке одеваются строго по правилам этикета, то есть с рукавами до запястья. А у этого была майка, как и у меня. Парень был явно хорошо накачан. Он, наверное, моего возраста, судя по внешности. Но достаточное время побыв среди вампиров, я понял, что лучше не верить своим глазам. 

\- Ты в порядке?! - громче повторил свой вопрос вампир. 

\- На моей ноге, блять, дерево! Да, я в полном порядке! - сарказм у меня ни отнимет никто, даже дурацкое дерево. 

\- Сейчас уберу. - вампир скрылся с моего поля зрения. Дерево немного приподнялось, и моя нога почувствовала свободу. Я тут же отдёрнул её. А вампир снова отпустил дерево. Сколько же в нем силы-то?! 

\- Прости, это я во всём виноват. - виновато произнёс вампир. 

\- Ничего. - я махнул рукой, поднимаясь. - Я тоже немного виноват, не надо было шататься по лесу ночью. Слушай, - обратился я к парню. - А что ты здесь делаешь? 

\- Хех, - немного нервно хихикнул вампир. - Долгая история. 

\- Но всё же... 

\- Да просто отец задолбал. - о, какие слова современные он знает! - Вечно одно и то же. - он писклявым голосом начал подражать отцу: 

\- Будь ответственней! Хватит отлынивать! Тебе нужно учить этикет! Будь вежлив с ним, даже если он полный козёл! Я здесь главный, а ты должен подчиняться моим приказам! 

Я подхватил ход его мыслей, и мы одновременно сказали последнюю фразу: 

\- И оденься подобающе, а то ходишь, как стриптизёр!

Мы вместе заржали, как кони. И ржали мы достаточно долго, у меня даже перестало хватать воздуха. Но мы, наконец, успокоились, и я решил представиться. 

\- Меня, кстати, Сергей зовут. - я протянул вампиру руку. 

\- Какое редкое имя. - сказал мой новый знакомый и, пожав мою руку, представился сам: - Меня зовут Дик.*

Я попытался сдержать смех, но не получилось. В итоге меня пришлось успокаивать Дику, но даже холодная вода из озера не помогала. 

\- Ладно, ладно, всё! - сквозь смех выдавил я. - Успокаиваюсь! 

Когда мне всё же удалось это сделать, Дик спросил: 

\- А ты что делаешь в лесу ночью? 

\- Да тоже отец. Вот взял и изменил мою фамилию с маминой на свою. 

\- Ты же полукровка? - зачем-то спросил парень. 

\- Ну, да. 

\- Так в таком случае только ты имеешь право выбирать, чью фамилию носить. Так в законах короля Брана написано. 

\- Правда? - меня это заинтересовало. - И как мне напомнить об этом своему папочке? 

\- Ну, если ты из знатных, то в замке лорда обязательно найдёшь копию законов. А если из среднего класса вампиров, то в библиотеке можно разыскать. 

\- Спасибо, чувак! - я обнял Дика от счастья. - Я бы тебя поцеловал, но боюсь оказаться в неловкой ситуации. 

После моих слов вампир хитро улыбнулся и сказал: 

\- Ну, я мальчиками не брезгую, так что можешь и поцеловать. 

\- Не смешно! - наиграно возмутился я и отпустил своего нового знакомого. - Я люблю тебя только, как друга! - я решил продолжить начатый цирк. Всё-таки у меня не было на это времени в замке Винсент, почему бы не повеселиться сейчас? 

\- Но я же люблю тебя всем сердцем, почему ты отвергаешь меня?! - Дик тоже не промах. Как говорится, дурак дурака видит издалека. 

\- Пойми, я не могу представить тебя в роли моего любовника! 

\- Но мы же созданы друг для друга! Сама судьба свела нас вместе! 

Мы снова вместе заржали. Нет, этот парень мне явно нравится, ну, не в том смысле, но и в том смысле тоже. 

\- Может, станем друзьями? - спросил я, когда смех утих. 

\- Почему бы и нет? Только давай следующая наша встреча будет не ночью? Ночью тут очень опасно. 

\- Давай. 

\- Провести тебя до границы, ты же из Брана? 

\- Ну да. А как ты догадался? 

\- В не названном королевстве очень мало вампиров, а полукровок - и того меньше. Я бы тебя запомнил. 

\- Логично. - кивнул я сам себе. - Ладно, веди нас, Сусанин! 

\- А кто такой Сусанин? - уже идя по лесу, спросил Дик. 

\- Сейчас расскажу. Было это пять веков назад...


	20. Отрочество

Дик провёл меня до границы, но дальше линии леса не пошёл, сказав, что ему тоже нужно вернуться к отцу поскорее, иначе в следующий раз я увижу его без головы. Я попрощался с новым приятелем и поплёлся в сторону замка Винсент. 

На заднем плане уже появилась розовая линия восхода. Тёмный замок на его фоне смотрится очень красиво. Небо тоже начало светлеть. Мне стало уютнее в такой обстановке, нежели в тёмном, страшном лесу. 

Когда до главного входа оставалось шагов пятьдесят, из замка выбежали Джоан и профессор Джонс. Джоан остановила меня, заключив в крепкие объятия. А учитель истории схватил меня за плечи и взволновано начал меня отчитывать: 

\- О чём вы думали?! Совсем с ума сошли?! 

Но я не обращал на это никакого внимания. Я был рад, что хоть кто-то вообще заметил моё отсутствие. Ну, во внимательности Джоан я не сомневался, да и профессор Джонс относится ко мне намного лучше, чем мой собственный отец. 

\- Профессор, успокойтесь, я же жив, здоров, и ничего со мной не случилось. 

\- А если бы случилось?! Вы не должны забывать про эти "если"! 

\- Но ведь не случилось же? 

\- Вы не должны быть таким легкомысленным! - взгляд профессора Джонса смягчился. - Но я очень рад, что с вами всё в порядке. 

\- Господин, мы так за вас волновались! - вставила своё слово Джоан. 

\- Его Величество рвёт и мечет. - предупредил меня учитель истории. - Так что сегодня вам лучше ему на глаза не попадаться. Завтрак, обед и ужин Джоан принесёт вам в комнату. 

\- Хорошо. - кивнул я. - Но завтрак я лучше пропущу и вместо него посплю. 

\- Тогда быстро идите в свою комнату, а я отвлеку Его Величество ненадолго. 

Я благодарно кивнул и быстрым шагом направился к себе. Кровать я встретил, как солдат свою невесту, и сразу завалился на неё. Так тепло, мягко и уютно. 

"Кстати, надо не забыть показать своему папочке, что он не прав насчёт моей фамилии." - подумал я перед тем, как заснуть. 

Одного часа мне хватало по горло, чтобы нормально отдохнуть, но я до сих пор хотел спать, поэтому постоянно зевал. На уроке политики профессор Роджерс где-то раз сто сделал мне замечание по поводу моей невнимательности. 

После уроков я попросился в библиотеку, на что мне ответили категоричным отказом. Но я не собирался сдаваться, поэтому начал умолять. Профессор Джонс тогда решил принести книгу мне в комнату, чтобы я случайно не разозлил своего папашу ещё сильнее. Когда я ответил, какая книга мне нужна, учитель истории сильно удивился, но законы Брана принёс. 

Правда, он книгу до моей комнаты не донёс. Профессор Флин приехал на день раньше и сразу начал подкатывать к учителю истории. Но это были не лёгкие заигрывания, которые я часто видел в парках, когда гулял. Это были скорее приставания. 

Профессор Флин просто прижал Джонса прямо у двери в мою комнату. К счастью, я услышал странный грохот в коридоре и быстренько забрал учителя истории вместе с книгой в комнату, заперев дверь на замок. Таким образом профессор решил весь день скрываться в моей комнате. 

Я же был не против, так как целых двадцать четыре часа сидеть в четырёх стенах совершенно одному - не очень весёлая перспектива. 

\- Всё же, Ваше Высочество, зачем вам законы Брана и откуда вы о них знаете? - спросил профессор Джонс, отдавая мне книгу. 

\- Откуда узнал - не скажу, а вот, зачем, поясню. Дело в том, что я разозлил папашу не просто так. - я открыл книгу и стал листать её. 

\- Что же побудило вас это сделать? - в нетерпении спросил он. 

\- Он изменил мою фамилию. - сказал я, а вспомнив о том, как я это узнал, тон стал жёстким и немного резким. - Сменил с маминой на свою. 

\- И вы решили доказать Его Величеству, что без вашего позволения он не имеет права это делать. - кивнул профессор Джонс. - Думаю, вы поступаете верно. Его Величество хоть и мудр, но иногда он действует очень эгоистично и не совсем правильно. 

\- То, что он действует эгоистично - это вы верно подметили. Поэтому я должен ему напомнить, что у других людей, ой, тьфу ты! Вампиров есть своё собственное мнение. 

Я немного отвлёкся от книги и посмотрел на профессора Джонса. 

\- Честно говоря, сейчас меня больше волнует профессор Флин. - признался я. - Мне он никогда не нравился, да и вам, видимо, тоже. 

\- Вообще-то я не особо обращаю на него внимание. Понимаете, во время моего обучения в академии у меня было много ухажёров, но я их игнорировал, так как они были мне не интересны. - спокойно ответил Джонс. 

\- То есть, вы ничуть не беспокойтесь по поводу профессора Флина?! - недоумевал я. 

\- Нет. 

\- Даже, если он будет вас вот таким способом зажимать в безлюдных коридорах?! - я указал в сторону двери, напоминая, где произошёл недавний случай. 

\- Нет. - так же, спокойно и с улыбкой, ответил профессор Джонс. 

\- Я вас не понимаю! - я всплеснул руками. - Это же... Ну, не знаю, как это можно описать! Странно! Он же будет вас вечно преследовать, приставать к вам! И вы же не знаете, что он может учудить! 

\- Ваше Высочество, вам незачем волноваться за меня. Всё-таки я не просто так заслужил звание профессора. Мои магические способности не столь сильны, как, например, у королевских магов, но мне хватит сил для самозащиты. 

\- Нет, я всё же поволнуюсь. - прервал я учителя. - Вы хоть и в ответе за меня, но, в отличии от вас, меня не преследует влюбившийся в меня вампир. 

Не знаю, зачем я это говорю. Наверное, моему мозгу надоело бездействие и он хочет приключений. Или это скорее моя пятая точка. 

\- В чём-то вы правы, Ваше Высочество. - вздохнул профессор. - Но, правда, нет повода волноваться. Когда все уснут, я уйду в свою комнату. А утром буду рано вставать. Всё-таки я убегал от профессора Флина ещё в академии, я уже знаю, что и как делать, чтобы он от меня отстал. 

Профессор Джонс сделал так, как запланировал. Но перед своим уходом из моей комнаты он показал мне пункт законов короля Брана, где и был написан закон о моих правах на выбор фамилии. 

Я положил в книгу закладку и пошёл в ванную. Помывшись, я вернулся к кровати. Сегодня я снова повеселюсь с Диком. Мы ещё по пути к границе договорились об ещё одной встрече. Хоть я снова не высплюсь, но зато повеселюсь. А я так соскучился по обычным шалостям, которые я иногда творил в школе, чтобы не засыпать на уроках. А когда у тебя есть единомышленник, то вы точно будете, словно близнецы Уизли из "Гарри Поттера". 

Только есть один вопрос: как мне беспалевно покинуть замок? Профессор Джонс, конечно, говорил, что все сейчас спят, но я же "победитель по жизни", поэтому точно наткнусь на кого-нибудь. И тогда мой папаша меня по головке не погладит. Разве что сковородкой. Да и опасно как-то...

Но разве меня это остановит? 

Я выглянул в коридор и огляделся. Глаза на удивление быстро привыкли к темноте. Наверное моя вампирская кровь на это влияет. 

Я тихо прикрыл дверь и направился прямиком к выходу. На пути мне никто не встретился, что порадовало. 

Мне удалось так же тихо выбраться из замка. Удивительно! Мне сегодня так везёт! Надеюсь, удача ещё долго не покинет меня. 

На границе уже стоял Дик. Парень помахал мне рукой и, когда я подошёл ближе, сказал: 

\- Приветик! 

\- Насри в пакетик. 

Мы вновь заржали. Чувствую, что во время наших прогулок я смогу накачать мышцы пресса, раз уж столько смеюсь. 

\- Хочешь, покажу одно классное место? - спросил парень после того, как мы успокоились. 

\- Конечно, хочу! Пошли!


	21. Два сапога пара

Дик провёл меня через лес. Он так быстро шёл, видимо не терпелось показать мне что-то очень интересное. Я следовал сзади, так как попросту не успевал за ним. Вскоре мы набрели на заброшенное здание. 

Ну, не здание, а скорее дом. Там было где-то два этажа и какая-то башня в четыре этажа. На крыше башни я разглядел флюгер в виде летучей мыши. Сама крыша дома в некоторых местах была проломлена, в некоторых немного продавлена, в некоторых виднелись попытки эту крышу починить. 

Окна у дома были заколочены деревяшками. Причём человек, который их заколачивал, выбрал деревяшки полностью повторяющие размер и форму окна. А на двери в темноте я разглядел какие-то руны. 

В общем, местечко было очень жутким. Но, в отличие от меня, Дик буквально светился, смотря на заброшенный дом. 

\- Что это? - спросил я для справки. 

\- Раньше здесь жила колдунья. - ответил парень, отпирая дверь. Но дверь почему-то долго не поддавалась. 

\- Колдунья? - удивился я. 

\- Вообще-то, она была полувампиршей. Просто от матери вампирши она унаследовала только внешность и магию. А мать её была невероятно сильной волшебницей. Да только колдунья после совершеннолетия в деревню перебралась, хотя родители у неё были богатые. Почему она это сделала, не знает никто. 

\- Но почему её дом находится так далеко от деревни? 

\- Однажды в деревню приехали королевские воины. Ну, тогда эта война ещё только начиналась, вот они и объезжали земли, чтобы убедиться, что все мирные жители знают об этом. И в одного из воинов колдунья и влюбилась. Воин ответил ей тем же. Они быстренько сыграли свадьбу, и воин уехал на войну. В тот момент колдунья узнаёт, что скоро у них с воином появится ребёнок. Но воин до этого времени не дожил. В одном из сражений он погиб. И колдунья, узнав о смерти любимого, впала в такую депрессию! Она потеряла ребёнка и перебралась в менее людное место. Но каждый раз, когда людям из деревни или путникам нужна была помощь, она им помогала. Вот и прославилась доброй колдуньей. - Дику наконец-то удалось отворить дверь. 

Я заглянул внутрь и покрутил головой, осматриваясь. Ну, домик в общем походил на жильё доброй колдуньи: деревянная простенькая мебель, на стене травки сушатся, на полу расстелены шкуры. 

Я немного неуверенно зашёл, за мной Дик, который сразу же закрыл дверь. Я немного походил по дому и обнаружил в темноте вторую дверь. 

\- Дик, что это за дверь? - спросил я. 

\- Это дверь на башню. Хочешь забраться? 

\- Ну, хочу. Правда, есть один вопрос. 

\- Какой же? - Дик снова пытался открыть дверь, что получалось у него не очень. Да что же тут с дверями-то? 

\- Зачем тут башня? Это же просто чьё-то жильё. 

\- Не знаю. Никто в деревне не знает. Просто она здесь есть. Может колдунье хотелось сделать что-нибудь из башни. 

\- И ты уверен, что там не опасно? 

\- Наверное, не опасно. 

Дверь нам открыть всё же удалось. Не долго думая, я пошёл первым. Практически вся башня - это сплошные ступени. Причём ступеньки были такими маленькими, что пришлось подниматься по лестнице на носочках. Я пару раз чуть кубарем не покатился вниз, но меня вовремя подхватил Дик. 

Мы наконец добрались до следующей двери, которая вела на башню. Комнатка там была размером с мой шкаф в замке Винсент. Зато окно почти на всю стену. Какой же логичный архитектор строил этот домик. 

Я заглянул в окно. Теперь деревья не мешали лунному свету освещать землю, давая возможность насладиться красотой земель неназванного королевства и Брана. 

\- Нравится? - Дик подошёл ко мне и присоединился к осмотру территории. 

\- Очень! 

\- В этом лесу много классных мест. Завтра могу показать озеро с волшебной водой. 

\- А может, я тебе что-нибудь покажу в Бране? - предложил я. 

\- И что же? - заинтересовано спросил Дик. 

\- Дело в том, что мне кое-кого нужно разыграть... - многозначительно произнёс я, почесав затылок. 

\- Мстя? Я тебе помогу. - кивнул Дик. - Мне, кстати, тоже нужна помощь. Но это позже. 

\- Ты правда согласен?! 

\- Конечно! Каков план наших действий? 

\- Ну, конкретного плана нет. Лишь идея. 

\- Тогда я могу помочь. Всё-таки не впервой. Но сначала мне бы хотелось услышать твою идею. 

\- С радостью поведаю вам свою мысль. 

Мы хитро улыбнулись друг другу. 

Выслушав мою идею, Дик привёл меня на границу, попрощался и пошёл домой. Я тоже поспешил обратно в замок, так как хочется немного выспаться перед новым насыщенным днём. 

Я снова незаметно пробрался в замок Винсент, потом в свою комнату. Я быстро принял ванну и пошёл спать. Но сон никак не шёл. Лишь спустя час верчения на кровати мне удалось заснуть. 

Но, наверное, спустя час в коридоре послышался странный шум, из-за которого я и проснулся. Страх сковал тело. Я, конечно, не трус, но насмотревшийся ужастиков великолепный фантазёр, который уже представил, как за его спиной встала непонятная хрень со страшной мордой. 

Но через несколько минут я успокоился. И снова напрягся, услышав очередной страшный звук. Не слушая внутренний голос, который твердил, что лучше всего остаться в комнате, я поднялся с кровати и босыми ногами пошлёпал к выходу. 

Я не успел даже выйти в коридор, как острые когти ужасного существа вонзились в мою дверь!


	22. Сначала я смотрю ужастики с каменным лицом, а потом шарахаюсь от любого звука

Я не успел даже выйти в коридор, как острые когти ужасного существа вонзились в мою дверь! 

Я быстро запер её на засов и придвинул шкаф, чтобы монстр наверняка не прорвался в комнату. Потом я прыгнул на кровать и, завернувшись в одеяло, стал трястись от страха. Не, ну а что? Оружием я управлять не умею, магии тоже нет, и вообще, как только я открою дверь меня, такого хиленького дрыща, точно порубят на мелкие кусочки. 

Монстр же продолжал биться в мою дверь. За дверью хорошо был слышен его рык и громкое дыхание. Чудовище скребло когтями мою дверь, протыкая дерево насквозь. Он уже добрался до проламывания шкафа! 

Я выбрался из одеяла и заозирался по сторонам, думая, что делать. Тем временем монстр уже полностью разрушил дверь и принялся за шкаф. Всего секунды ему хватило на то, чтобы оставить от мебели лишь щепки. 

Ноги сильно затряслись. Вот и мой конец! А я ведь ещё столького не сделал! 

Монстр начал подходить ко мне. Каждый его шаг сопровождался громким стуком моего сердца. Еще чуть-чуть и оно остановится. 

Вдруг чудовище оттолкнуло в стену напротив уже знакомая мне сила. Монстр испарился, будто его здесь и не было. Правда, о его существовании мне будут напоминать разрушенная дверь и страшные сны, где эта хрень ест меня с ножичком и вилкой. 

Я повернул голову в сторону источника спасшей меня силы. В дверях стоял Дерек - личный секьюрити моего папаши, профессор Джонс вместе с профессором Флином, перепуганная Джоан и самый неожиданный зритель - мой отец. 

\- Пиздец. - только и смог выдавить из себя. Сердце почти что стукалось о рёбра, не желая успокоиться. 

\- С вами всё в порядке? - ко мне подбежали все, кто до этого стоял в дверях. Кроме Дерека, так как он больше интереса проявил месту на стене, куда впечатал того монстра. 

\- Вроде. - тихо ответил я. Почему-то всё тело дрожало, хотя опасность давно миновала. 

\- Что вы скажете, профессор? - спросил отец моего учителя истории. 

\- Это просто испуг. - ответил за Джонса Флин. - Но успокоить Его Высочество всё же стоит. Нужно тёплое одеяло, горячее питьё и лучше всего отменить все завтрашние уроки - Его Высочество не сможет спокойно на них сидеть. 

\- Я сейчас всё принесу. - сказала Джоан и подорвалась с места. 

А мой отец подозвал к себе Дерека и приказал предупредить всех учителей об отмене всех уроков. Вампир сию же минуту отправился выполнять поручение. А я сидел и испуганно пялился на все действия, происходящие в комнате. 

Джоан принесла железную чашку с чем-то горячим и плед. Мне помогли подняться и дойти до кровати. Колени так сильно тряслись, что я не мог нормально ходить. Потом меня усадили на кровать, укутали в плед и дали чашку с горячим. 

Рядом со мной сел профессор Джонс. 

Дерек вернулся в комнату и сказал моему отцу: 

\- Ваше Величество, я предупредил учителей. 

\- Хорошо. - кивнул правитель, не поворачиваясь к секьюрити лицом. 

\- Ещё я нашёл причину проникновения монстра в замок. - таким же тоном добавил Дерек. Все удивлённо и заинтересованно посмотрели на вампира. Ну, кроме меня, конечно. Я был слишком напуган. 

\- И? - в нетерпении поторопил его профессор Джонс. 

\- Единственный вход и выход, через который может незаметно пройти такой амбал - это главный. Я проверил цепи на воротах. Кто-то недавно пользовался ими. И, наверное, сделал это после того, как все в замке уснули, иначе бы мы это заметили. 

\- Но ведь открыть главный вход можно только изнутри? - спросил профессор Флин. 

\- Это верно. - кивнул Дерек. - Значит, её открыли изнутри. 

\- Но кто? - задал встречный вопрос профессор Джонс. Все стали задумчиво поглядывать друг на друга. А мой внутренний голос верещал:

"ТЫ ВИНОВАТ, ЕБАНЬКО!" 

"И что мне делать? - отчаянно возопил я. - Сказать, что это я открыл эти идиотские ворота и не закрывал всю ночь, пока не вернулся?! Меня же отец убьет и голову на пику насадит! Да ещё начнутся вопросы, где это я всю ночь шлялся!" 

"Так ничего и не говори. Помалкивай да изображай жертву." 

"Подло, но гениально." - кивнул я внутреннему голосу и решил вслушаться в их разговор. 

\- Кто бы это ни был, его нужно найти и наказать. - мрачно произнёс правитель вампиров. 

\- Но ведь вопрос состоит не в наказании, а в личности преступника. - добавил профессор Флин. - Думаю, вам, Ваше Величество, лучше расставить надежную охрану по всему замку. 

\- Боги, что тут произошло?! - в дверях появился лорд замка Винсент. Он вылупленными глазами осматривал то, что осталось от двери и шкафа. 

\- Ваш замок атаковали монстры, созданные в не названном королевстве. - ответил мой отец. - Дерек, - он повернулся к вампиру. - Позови сюда Эрика. 

\- Конечно, Ваше Величество. - кивнул вампир и снова удалился из комнаты. 

\- Что с Его Высочеством?! - испуганно продолжил верещать лорд. 

\- Его Высочество лишь немного напуган. Он ещё не сталкивался с такой опасностью. - ответил ему Флин. 

Пока они беседовали, я потихоньку отпивал из кружки горячую жидкость, которая оказалась горячим шоколадом. Очень вкусно, кстати. Попробовав его, я взял свои слова, что самое лучшее какао - это Несквик, назад. Какао Джоан в тысячу раз лучше. 

Вскоре Дерек вернулся вместе с Эриком. Воин был лишь в штанах и слегка помятой, наспех застёгнутой рубашке. Вид у него был сонным. Это и не удивительно. Сейчас ещё не рассвело, а его уже подняли с кровати. 

\- Я к вашим услугам, Ваше Величество. - поклонился парень правителю. 

\- Эрик, организуй из своего отряда круглосуточную охрану замка. - приказал правитель. - И сделай это побыстрее. 

\- Будет выполнено. - снова поклонился воин и ушёл из моей комнаты. 

\- Господин лорд, - обратился правитель к бледному от потрясения лорду замка. - Моему сыну нужны другие покои. Лучше всего, чтобы они были поближе к моим. 

\- Б-будет выполнено. - неуверенно ответил лорд и тоже удалился из помещения. 

\- А вы, профессор Флин, пройдите со мной в мой кабинет. Мне нужно кое-что с вами обсудить. 

\- Конечно, Ваше Величество. 

Флин и отец тоже вышли. Теперь я остался лишь с Джоан и профессором Джонсом. 

\- Вы в порядке? - спросил профессор. - Успокоились? 

\- Да. - голос вернулся, да и стал нормальным - не таким бесцветным, испуганным и отстраненным. 

\- Вот и хорошо. 

"Но не для меня! И как теперь выбраться из замка?!" - отчаянно размышлял я, отпивая ещё горячего шоколада.


	23. клянусь, что замышляю только шалость I

Утро для меня было не таким уж и плохим. Я сытно позавтракал вкусными блинчиками, смог поспать подольше, не пришлось сразу бежать на уроки, так как их отменили. В общем, не жизнь, а сказка. Хотя мои мучительные думы не давали в полной мере насладиться сегодняшним днём. 

Нужно было придумать, как отменить нашу встречу с Диком. Да и последующие придётся, раз уж отец решил столько охраны расставить, то это точно надолго. Ну, может после обряда он и успокоится. Но до него аж три недели! Я за три недели точно от скуки сдохну без Дика! 

Об этом я размышлял, сидя в библиотеке и перебирая книги, ища какую-нибудь полезную для меня информацию. Пока ничего интересного не обнаружилось среди рецептов лечебных зелий, бытовых заклинаний и советов по использованию магических артефактов. 

Про артефакты я немного прочёл и записал некоторую интересную и возможно полезную информацию. Ещё спустя полчаса я тоже ничего не нашёл. Внезапно я услышал чьи-то шаги. Я тихо поднялся с пола и выглянул из-за угла, который образовывали высокие шкафы с книгами. 

Две мужские фигуры. Одна из них шла впереди и очень громко топала. Видимо был зол. А второй пытался догнать его. Всё стало мне понятно, когда я услышал знакомый голос: 

\- Хватит ходить за мной! - это был профессор Джонс. Значит, второй голос...

\- Прости меня, Мэттью, пожалуйста! - это профессор Флин! 

\- Для тебя я профессор Джонс! - грозно оборвал его учитель истории. - Я уже сто раз говорил и повторю ещё раз. Я не буду твоим мужем!

\- Почему? - профессор Флин поймал руку профессора Джонса и развернул его лицом к себе. - Почему? Скажи. 

\- И ты меня спрашиваешь? - ещё сильнее разозлился мой учитель. - Когда ты приехал сюда, первое, что ты сделал, так это прижал меня к стене. 

\- Но я же люблю тебя! 

\- А искренняя ли твоя любовь, Бен!? Пока что твои чувства похожи на помешательство! 

Мне было немного не привычно видеть всегда спокойного профессора таким взвинченным. Неужели поведение профессора Флина так его разозлило? Хотя, он и меня смог взбесить всего за пару минут. В общем, тут назревал целый бразильский сериал! 

\- Я могу тебе доказать. - уже тише сказал профессор Флин. - Дай мне хоть один шанс...

\- Ладно. - тяжело вздохнул учитель истории. - Но только один. И ты не будешь мешать моей работе! Ясно? 

\- Конечно, ясно! - голос Флина стал намного счастливее. 

Они прошли глубже в библиотеку, поэтому голоса становились всё тише и тише. Мне было так интересно послушать что-нибудь ещё из их разговора, поэтому вышел из своего укрытия и хотел было перейти в другое, но поближе к профессорам. Вот только меня остановил холодный голос: 

\- Ваше Высочество, подслушивать неприлично. Или я вас этому не учил? 

Я резко повернулся и увидел мистера Грея. Он неодобрительно смотрел на меня. Даже мурашки от такого взгляда по спине пробежались. Я рефлекторно дёрнулся в сторону и врезался в книжную полку. Пара плохо лежащих книг выпали, упав на пол. 

\- Тогда мне прийдётся повторить этот урок завтра. - тем же тоном продолжил мистер Грей. Вампир ещё раз посмотрел на меня, потом развернулся и ушёл из библиотеки. 

\- Бляяяяя... - я осел на пол, думая, как мне повезло, что мистер Грей меня прямо здесь не прирезал. Или, что ещё хуже, сдал меня. 

Когда я успокоился, то решил не продолжать шпионить за профессорами, а прибрать тот беспорядок, который образовался после моего визита и встречи с учителем этикета. Я встал с пола и начал собирать книжки с пола. И в этот момент на глаза попалось весьма интересное зелье. 

Зелье невидимости. И готовить его не так трудно. То есть, я таким способом выберусь из замка. Я быстро записал список ингредиентов, разбросал книги по полкам и отправился готовить зелье. 

В списке было всего четыре ингредиента: три из них - это травки с непонятными названиями и горох. Наличие гороха меня немного удивило, но что уж поделать? Магия - штука странная и нелогичная. 

За горохом я пошёл на кухню. К счастью, на кухне никого не было, поэтому я быстро взял то, что мне так необходимо, и пошёл дальше. В коридоре я часто встречал уже знакомых мне воинов и Эрика. Они низко кланялись мне. Непривычно как-то. И немного неловко. 

Следующий ингредиент - корень лопуха. Это будет посложнее. Где я, чёрт возьми, достану корень лопуха? Я даже лопуха-то не видел. Во время моих размышлений ко мне подошла Джоан и незаметно заглянула в бумажку, которую я держал в руке и внимательно разглядывал. 

\- Зачем вам корень лопуха, соцветия фенхеля и люминесцентная поганка? - спросила полувампирша. 

\- Да так. Эксперимент провожу. А ты знаешь, где всё это достать? 

\- Конечно, господин. В хранилище замка Винсент есть всё. На этих землях всегда выращивают любые ингредиенты для любых зелий. 

\- Тогда покажешь это хранилище? 

\- Могу ещё и все это найти. 

Джоан не соврала - всё нашла и принесла мне прямо в руки. Я был безумно благодарен ей. Потом обязательно нужно ей чем-нибудь отплатить за помощь. 

Приготовить зелье оказалось очень простым делом. Просто поставить маленький котелок на огонь, а это я проделывал прямо на кухне под внимательным надзором Джоан. Вскоре варево начало кипеть. Я немного помешал его. 

Честно сказать, субстанция выглядела не очень презентабельно. Зелёная жижа с плавающими в ней разноцветными комочками. Но думать об этом сразу перехотелось, как только я посмотрел на часы. 

Я запер дверь в своей комнате и встал напротив зеркала. Я выпил зелье залпом и стал ожидать какой-нибудь реакции. Сначала ничего не происходило, но потом тело начало пропадать. Оно будто испарялось. 

Вскоре в зеркале была видна лишь одежда. Блять! И как я дойду? 

Ничего не придумав, я решил пойти голым. Что-нибудь на месте придумаю. 

Под покровом ночи я выбрался из комнаты и тихо прошмыгнул мимо стражи. Такое чувство, что я Гарри Потер в мантии-невидимке, который бродит по коридорам Хогвартса, пытаясь сбежать от злобного завхоза. Невероятное ощущение! 

На улице было холодно, но вампирская кровь делала тело неуязвимым для этого холода. Я пошёл к границе. Там, у линии леса, уже стоял Дик. Блондин всматривался в воздух и к чему-то принюхивался. Он что, чует меня? Профессор Джонс говорил, что у каждого человека есть свой особый запах, а у вампиров - нету. Хотя, раз уж я полукровка, то и лёгкий неуловимый запах у меня имеется. 

\- Бу! - я запрыгнул прямо на парня. Он от неожиданности не удержался на ногах и упал. 

\- Чёрт, Сергей, это ты? - испуганно спросил он. 

\- Ну, я бы назвал себя скорее самим Сатаной, чем обычным чёртом. Но да, это я. - усмехаюсь и встаю с вампира. 

\- Зелье невидимости? 

\- Ага. 

\- Ты что, голый? - спросил он, ухмыльнувшись. Как же хорошо, что я невидимка, и Дик не видит моих покрасневших щёк. 

\- Не смешно! Если бы отец увидел мою одежду, которая странным образом летает в воздухе, то я бы точно здесь не стоял. - говорил я, посмеиваясь. 

\- Ладно. А как я буду тебя искать-то? 

\- Эм... Не знаю... - я пожал плечами, но этот жест никто не увидел. 

\- Может оденешь мою рубашку. Тебя хоть видно будет. 

\- Хорошая идея. - согласился я. Дик снял кофту и отдал мне. Правда он сначала протянул её не в ту сторону. Оказывается у парня классное тело! 

\- Теперь пошли. Нужно найти всё нужное для розыгрыша.


	24. Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю только шалость II

\- Собирай только спелые ягоды. - сказал Дик. 

Мы стояли у высоких кустов с ягодами приятного фиолетового цвета. По словам моего друга, эти ягоды могут окрасить что угодно в фиолетовый цвет. И оттереть его очень трудно - цвет продержится две недели максимум. Название ягод я так и не запомнил - уж очень оно заковыристое.

\- А как понять: спелые они или нет? - спросил я на всякий случай.

\- Те, что не спелые, сложно оторвать. А спелые буквально в руку падают. - ответил Дик, продолжая забираться глубже в кусты. 

\- Ага. Ясно. 

Я поспешил присоединиться к другу. Срывать ягоды было очень легко, так как они действительно чуть ли не в руку падали. Но вот коленки затекли от долгой нагрузки. Да и неприятно, что я стою в грязи. Так что когда в рубашке, которую я использовал вместо сумки, было уже некуда класть ягоды, я выбрался из кустов и кликнул Дика. Парень скрылся где-то в кустах. 

Но ответа не последовало. 

\- Дик, да где ты там? - повторил я. 

Ответа снова не последовало. Я почувствовал, как страх парализует тело. Я застыл на месте, пытаясь уловить хотя бы звуки чьего-то дыхания. Но даже чуткий слух вампира, который мог бы распознать даже собачий свисток, не помог в этом деле. 

Вдруг в кустах что-то зашевелилось, шурша листьями. Я попытался приглядеться, чтобы рассмотреть непонятного зверя, но мне это не удалось, ибо существо начало двигаться с огромной скоростью прямо в мою сторону. В сознании тут же всплыла сцена вчерашнего вечера, когда монстр, созданный в не названном королевстве, пытался меня сожрать. 

В тот момент я перекрестился, помолился всем известным мне богам, чтобы этим существом в кустах оказался подшучивающий Дик. 

\- Дик, это ты? - громко спросил я. Но существо не отозвалось. Оно только увеличило скорость. 

Липкий страх ещё сильнее сковал тело, не позволяя и пальцем пошевелить. Монстр значительно сократил расстояние. Он несся ко мне, громко дыша, вороша листву кустов, и пугая меня ещё сильнее. 

Я зажмурился, чтобы не видеть, как монстр разгрызает меня. Когда шорох листвы и громкое дыхание стихло, я подумал, что чудовище в тот же момент набросится на меня. Но нападения не последовало. Поэтому я открыл глаза. 

Монстра не было. Ничего не было. Я было подумал, что зря испугался, как что-то выскочило из кустов. Я подскочил на месте и с криком упал на пятую точку, так как споткнулся о камень. 

Тут я понял, что из куста выглядывала довольная морда Дика. Вампир громко ржал надо мной. 

\- Блядь, Дик! Ты меня напугал! - вспылил я и кинул в парня пару ягод. 

Вампир ловко от них уклонился и выбрался из кустов. Но не перестал ржать. Я же тоже решил посмеяться над собой, поэтому теперь ржали мы оба. Когда же мы успокоились, я сказал: 

\- Ладно. Ты мне отомстил. 

\- Рад, что у меня получилось тебя напугать. - отозвался Дик. - Давай, поднимайся. Нам ещё много чего нужно сделать. 

\- Уже встаю. - я поднялся с земли и отряхнулся. - Что там дальше по списку? 

\- Одна из самых твоих лучших идей: двенадцать свиней. 

\- О! Моя самая крутая шутка! 

Внезапно в кустах снова что-то зашуршало. Мы затихли и остановились на месте. 

\- Дик, это снова твои шутки? 

\- Нет. - со страхом в глазах ответил вампир. 

До меня дошло, что мы в полной жопе только тогда, когда из кустов выпрыгнула огромная рысь. Блять, откуда тут рысь?! Но подумать об этом мне не дали, так как животное тут же понеслось в нашу сторону. Мы рванули к высоким деревьям. Конечно, Дик мог увеличить скорость и быстро скрыться от этого монстра из рода кошачьих, но, видимо не хотел бросать меня. 

Добравшись до ближайшего высокого дерева, я забрался на него, чему весьма помог Дик. Вскоре мы оказались на самой вершине. Я сидел на ветке выше вампира. 

А внизу огромная рысь начала скребтись о ствол дерева. Странно, она даже не пыталась забраться на дерево. Почему? Может рыси в этих местах чем-то отличаются от рысей на Земле? Потом обязательно спрошу об этом профессора Джонса. 

Поняв, что рысь нас здесь не достанет, я облегчённо выдохнул. 

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил меня Дик снизу. 

\- Да. 

\- Ты уверен? 

\- Да. А что? 

\- Посмотри на свои ноги. 

Я посмотрел туда, куда мне посоветовал Дик. Глаза резко расширились. Половина ноги уже стала видна, то есть, у зелья невидимости заканчивается время действия. Хотя я-то и не знал, сколько оно будет действовать. 

\- Блииин! Я думал, оно ещё долго будет действовать. - расстроенно произнёс я. 

\- Эм, Сергей? - странным тоном сказал Дик. 

\- Что? 

\- Не мог бы ты прикрыться? - смущённо спросил вампир. Я тут же понял, о чём идёт речь. Приподнявшись немного на ветке, я натянул кофту Дика чуть ли не до колен и сел обратно. 

Повисла немного неловкая тишина. Чтобы разрядить обстановку я спросил: 

\- Что там с тем огромным котярой? 

\- Он, кажется, устаёт. 

\- Это хорошо. 

\- Слушай, Сергей, может быть ты пересядешь на ветку ниже? 

\- Зачем? 

\- Рубашка почти ничего не закрывает. 

Я густо покраснел, поняв, что он имеет ввиду. Боже, мне так неловко! Вроде, мы оба парни, и я не должен стесняться, как девчонка. Но почему-то было очень смущающе понимать, что Дик видит всё, что находится ниже пояса. 

\- Ладно, но ты мне поможешь. 

\- Конечно, помогу. 

Я спустил ноги вниз и повис на ветке. Но даже так я не дотягивался до другой ветви, на которой сейчас стоял Дик. Прозвучал громкий треск. Я испуганно поднял голову. После следующего треска ветка сильно наклонилась. Я начал медленно снижаться, но не в ту сторону. 

Спустя секунду я оказался на земле. Ну, не совсем на земле. В последний момент Дик прикрыл меня, пытаясь смягчить удар. И так получилось, что теперь я лежал верхом на вампире, расставив ноги. 

Лицо запылало. Я дернулся и рывком поднялся с парня, смущённо бормоча: 

\- Прости, прости, прости, так случайно получилось!...

\- Ничего! Всё нормально. - успокоил меня Дик. В отличии от меня, он был совершенно спокоен. Зараза бесстыдная! 

\- Прости... - снова извинился я. 

\- Почему ты извиняешься? 

\- Не знаю... Просто, как-то неловко вышло... 

\- Тебя привлекают парни? - Дик посмотрел на меня как-то безэмоционально и пронзительно. 

\- Ну, как сказать... - ещё сильнее смутился я. Конечно, в Бране и не названном королевстве однополые отношения и браки - обычное дело. Но привитые долгими годами проживания на земле страхи, что меня изобьют за мою ориентацию, никуда не делись. - Да... 

\- Тогда всё ясно. Не волнуйся насчёт этого инцидента. Хорошо? 

\- Хорошо. 

\- Отлично. - Дик мгновенно повеселел. - Тогда, давай, поторапливайся. Нам ещё нужно подготовить твой розыгрыш!


	25. Шалость удалась!

Следующее утро было для меня самым счастливым, наверное, за всю мою короткую жизнь. Когда я только открыл глаза после короткого сна, из коридора раздался чей-то злобный рёв. Сначала я подумал, что это та ночная рысь, признаюсь честно. 

Но потом я разобрал в этом рёве довольно красочные маты, причём русские маты. Это говорит о двух очень важных вещах: первое - розыгрыш удался; второе - со мной скоро весь замок будет знать хоть одно матерное слово. ( Хотя, слушая, как сейчас ругается мой отец, они могут узнать и все. ) 

Поняв, что мы с Диком неплохо поработали, я счастливо потянулся в кровати и встал, направляясь в ванну. После водных процедур я спокойно оделся и пошёл на завтрак. 

И вот по дороге в столовую на меня налетел отец. Он был невероятно зол. Мне даже захотелось похвалить себя за то, что смог довести его до бешенства. Но вместо этого я сделал провинившийся вид, опустив глаза, смотря в пол. 

\- Сергей! Это ты сделал?! - прошипел, как змея, отец. 

Я поднял совершенно невинные глаза и посмотрел на плоды своей фантазии. А было на что посмотреть. Волосы моего папаши были окрашены в светло-фиолетовый, причём окрашены не ровно: кое-где не было ровного оттенка, кое-где краска совсем отсутствовала. Короче, видно, что это сделал великий и талантливый парикмахер, вроде меня. 

На лбу отца красовалась большая и чёткая надпись "хуй". А на одежде вампира белые перья из подушек. Да, мы с Диком хорошо постарались. Кстати, неприятный запах говорил о том, что прикол со свиньями тоже удался. 

\- Нет, конечно же! - "обиженно" сказал я. Нужно же сделать вид, что меня задели его обвинения. - Как ты мог такое подумать?! 

\- Никто больше не осмелился бы сделать такое со своим правителем! - рявкнул отец, а мне стало ещё смешнее. 

Я пытался сдержаться. Но не смог. Поэтому вскоре я смеялся ему прямо в лицо. Правитель вампиров покраснел от злости. 

\- НАКАЗАН! Больше не выйдешь из своей комнаты, пока не настанет время церемонии! Марш в свою спальню. - он трясущимся от гнева пальцем указал в сторону, откуда я собственно и шёл. 

Спорить с отцом я не стал, поэтому сделал серьёзное лицо, опустил голову и, сгорбившись, пошёл в комнату. Тем временем к правителю подошла одна из горничных и сказала:

\- Ваше Величество, вы помните, на свиньях были номера? 

\- Да. А в чём дело? - чуть ли не загробным голосом спросил вампир.

\- Ну, - немного испуганно заговорила служанка. - Дело в том, что их должно быть двенадцать. А у нас их лишь одиннадцать. Мы посмотрели нумерацию и убедились, что не хватает свиньи под номером пять. Она, наверное, вышла из вашей комнаты и теперь ходит где-нибудь в замке. 

\- ЧТО?! Живо найдите её! - снова взревел отец. - И чтобы на обед мне подали бекон из этой самой свиньи! 

"Уху! Молодца, чувак! Ну ты его уделал!" - хвалил меня внутренний голос. 

Правда, отец сдержал обещание - теперь я из своей комнаты точно выйду не скоро. Уже за полдня взаперти я так сильно соскучился, что аж выть захотелось! Даже дружеские беседы с Джоан и профессором Джонсом не помогали. Нет, конечно, с ними очень приятно поговорить, но как только они уходили по делам, я снова скучал. 

На уроке этикета я издевался над мистером Греем, который во всю готовил меня к предстоящему балу. Учитель долго терпел. Но вскоре напомнил, что видел меня в библиотеке. И обязательно расскажет профессорам, что я подслушал их разговор. 

Подумав о том, что профессор Флин на этот раз сломает все кости мне, я тут же успокоился, давая мистеру Грею научить чему-нибудь такого болванчика, как я. 

Кстати, учитель не забыл, что обещал мне повторение одного из, оказалось, главных правил приличия - нельзя подслушивать чужих. Ну, на шпионов это не распространялось. По словам мистера Грея, им вообще все правила чужды. 

На уроке истории мы с профессором Джонсом немного позанимались. А потом я узнавал, как прошёл мой розыгрыш. Видимо в замке Винсент о нём будут помнить на протяжении нескольких тысячилетий, ибо это место находится довольно далеко от замка Бран, и тут не всегда происходит что-нибудь интересное. 

\- Боги, и как вы только догадались до такого?! - сквозь смех восхищался учитель истории. - Пропустить один номер! 

\- Когда у тебя есть доступ к интернету - додуматься можно до многого! - я вальяжно развалился на кровати, показывая, что я знаю, как я крут и гениален. 

Вскоре смех стих. А всё из-за моего неудачного вопроса:

\- Профессор, а как там у вас с Флином? 

Учитель тут же перестал веселиться и серьёзно сказал: 

\- Я решил дать ему второй шанс. Может, что-нибудь да получится. 

\- Вы уверены? Просто, таким людям, тьфу! То есть, вампирам трудно будет измениться. 

\- Но вы же смогли изменить Его Величество. 

Повисла довольно долгая пауза, после которой я удивлённо переспросил: 

\- Чё? 

\- Да. Вы разве не заметили? - после моего отрицательного мотания головой, профессор Джонс продолжил: 

\- Он теперь не такой холодный. Правда, теперь он более крикливый и раздражительный. Но это всяко лучше, чем было до этого. 

\- То есть, вы хотите сказать, что я его как-то меняю? - уточнил я. 

\- Да. - подтвердил вампир. - Например, раньше он сильно истощал Дерека в физическом плане. А теперь - нет. Даже собирается повысить его в звании и увеличить жалование. 

\- Ух ты! И как Дерек на это отреагировал? 

\- Он счастлив. Я впервые за время работы увидел его улыбку! 

Мы ещё немного поговорили о решении профессора Джонса - дать профессору Флину ещё один шанс. А потом я вновь перевёл тему. 

\- Профессор, можно спросить вас кое о чём? - немного неловко поинтересовался я. 

\- Конечно. Спрашивайте о чём хотите. - кивнул учитель. 

\- В Бране и не названном королевстве есть же однополые браки. 

\- Да. 

\- И, получается, можно и сексом заниматься с представителем своего пола. - краснея, выговорил я. 

\- И? - не "догонял" профессор. 

\- Вы, значит, тоже занимались... - договаривать мне не пришлось, потому что профессор Джонс всё уже понял по моим краснеющим щекам. 

\- Нет, я с мужчинами ещё не был. - на его щеках тоже появился лёгкий румянец, но при этом учитель улыбнулся. - Хоть и был среди парней в академии очень популярен. Да и не слыл я никогда таким уж знатоком и экспертом в этом деле. Все девушки, которые были со мной, любили меня. А я любил их. 

\- Какой же вы романтичный. - усмехнулся я. 

\- Это точно. Но почему вы спрашиваете? 

\- Просто я тут подумал об одном парне. Мне кажется, что мне он очень нравится. Но я не знаю, как ему это сказать. Ведь раньше мы были друзьями. А теперь я не представляю, как он изменит своё мнение обо мне. 

\- А причём тут однополые браки? 

\- Просто я подумал, что если он ответит на мои чувства, то у нас обязательно когда-нибудь будет... Секс. А для меня это как-то странно. 

\- Вы в своих фантазиях зашли так далеко, что уже представляете ваши свидание со своим возлюбленным? Хотя сами ещё не признались? 

\- Ну да! Я же должен посмотреть на всё это с разных точек зрения! 

\- А можно поинтересоваться, кто ваш возлюбленный? 

\- Простите, этого я вам сказать никак не могу. 

\- Ну, хорошо. - кивнул профессор Джонс. - Тогда просто расскажите ему о своих чувствах. Это же не так трудно. 

"Ага, ага, не трудно. Да этот дебил даже самому себе в этих чувствах признаваться боится!" - вмешался внутренний голос. 

\- Просто представьте, что после признания ваш возлюбленный заключит вас в объятия и сам признается в любви к вам. Эти мысли помогут с волнением. А то многие напридумывают, что их высмеют и боятся признаваться. Глупо это. 

\- Спасибо, профессор! - я кинулся на учителя истории с крепкими объятиями. - И ещё. Можете спрятать вот это где-нибудь у себя? - я протянул вампиру дневник, который до этого завернул в пергамент. 

\- Конечно. 

\- Простите, Ваше Высочество. Королевский лекарь сказал, что вам необходимо выпить немного крови. - в комнату внезапно ворвалась одна из служанок с подносом, на котором стояла одинокая железная кружка. 

Я вздохнул, взял стакан с подноса и глотнул крови. 

С каждым днём её вкус становится всё слаще и слаще.


	26. Намёк на Золушку

Вечером, когда настало время нашей с Диком встречи, я попытался выйти из комнаты. И вот именно, что попытался. Оказывается на ночь меня заперли. Причём заперли не на один ключ. А на четыре. Да, уж. В новой комнате с безопасностью проблем нет. 

Но я, как танк! Меня не остановить! Немного пораскинув мозгами, я решил использовать способ из сказки "Рапунцель". Моя новая комната находилось на этаж ниже первой, поэтому от земли до окна было метров этак десять. 

Я достал все одеяла и простыни, которые нашёл в шкафу, и те, которые были на моей кровати, связал их вместе крепкими узлами и перекинул через оконную раму. До земли моя самодельная верёвка не доставала, всего двух - трёх метров не хватило. Ну, ничего. Просто спрыгну. 

Я "скатился" по верёвке и вмиг оказался на конце верёвки. Прикинув, как мне лучше приземлиться, я опустил верёвку. И шлёпнулся прямо на пятую точку. Фак! Как же больно! Хорошо, что хоть копчик не ушиб, а то долго бы болел. 

Дождавшись, когда боль утихнет, я быстро пошёл в сторону границы. Дик уже ожидал меня, заинтересовано смотря на мою неуклюжую походку. 

\- Что с тобой? - спросил он, удивлённо косясь на меня. 

\- Да так. Меня отец наказал и в комнате запер. А я, как ты знаешь, слесарем не работаю, так что пришлось из окна лезть. 

\- Да уж. Любишь ты рисковать. 

\- Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанское. Вот исполнится восемнадцать, и буду дуть его каждый день. - хихикнул я. - Ладно. Что сегодня будем делать? 

\- Я хочу показать тебе свой дом. - улыбнулся Дик и, взяв меня за руку, потянул в лес. 

\- Что?! А как же твой отец?! Ты же говорил, что он у тебя строгий очень! - засомневался я. Но парень пересёк все мои последующие вопросы и успокаивающе сказал: 

\- Не волнуйся. Я всё продумал. Подмешал ему и всем слугам в замке сильное снотворное. До обеда будут спать крепким сном. 

\- Чёрт! Как я сам до этого не догадался? - я хлопнул себя по лбу. 

\- Да я сам только вчера додумался. 

Я поравнялся с Диком. Теперь я смог хорошо рассмотреть его профиль. Мне кажется, или с каждым днём он становится всё симпатичнее и симпатичнее? Хотя, это может быть из-за моих просыпающихся к нему чувств? А может, я просто начинаю узнавать его получше и чаще рассматриваю его лицо? Я мотнул головой и быстро отвёл взгляд от Дика, а то вдруг он заметит, как я пристально на него смотрю. 

По дороге в замок Дик рассказывал мне истории об этом месте. Большую часть составляли страшилки. Причём страшилки такие баянные! 

Очередные истории про монстров в лесах и призраков в замках. Я шёл за ним и слушал в пол уха. Но тут парень внезапно спросил: 

\- Ты же знаешь монстров из не названного королевства? 

Я вспомнил те два раза, когда эти твари пытались меня сожрать, и вздрогнул. К счастью, мой собеседник не заметил моего странного поведения. Я попытался выговаривать слова спокойнее, чтобы не показаться испуганным: 

\- Ну да. А что? 

\- Мне бы хотелось показать место, где они появляются. Там очень круто! - восхищённо ответил Дик. А я снова поёжился. Бля, ну как можно восхищаться этой страшной хернёй?! Хотя, наверное на вампира они никогда не нападали, поэтому эти твари для него, как тигры на цепи и в клетке - вроде очень опасное животное, но сделать ничего не может. 

\- И где они появляются? - спросил я для поддержания разговора. 

"Ага! Только для поддержания разговора! Только узнаешь, где, тут же понесёшься уничтожать это место, будто Винчестер особо заносчивого демона!" - саркастично проговорил внутренний голос. 

\- Увидишь. - хитро подмигнул Дик. А я снова поёжился. 

Вскоре небо, усыпанное звёздами, пронзили высокие пики тонких башен. Замок немного напоминал все эти тёмные страшные дома с нечистью. Даже если в темноте было трудновато разглядеть весь замок, я отметил, что он весьма большой. Не такой огромный, как Бран, зато при этом намного больше Винсента. 

\- У замка так же, как и у самого королевства, нет названия. - начал рассказывать Дик, будто экскурсовод. - Он является единственным крупным зданием во всём не названном королевстве. 

\- Стой. - недопонял я. - То есть, ты живёшь в единственном замке в не названном королевстве?! 

\- Ну да. - пожал плечами Дик. - А где ещё жить наследнику не названного королевства? 

\- Ясно. - кивнул я. Только спустя пару секунд до меня дошёл смысл только что сказанных слов. 

\- Стоп! Что?! Какого?! - заголосил я на весь лес. 

\- Я что, не рассказывал? - совершенно спокойным тоном поинтересовался Дик. 

\- Нет, конечно! Почему ты не сказал раньше?! - разозлился я и схватил его за ворот рубашки. - Или ты думал, что я сам догадаюсь!? Бля, чувак, как можно утаивать такие важные вещи?! 

\- А чего ты так разозлился? - Дик нахмурил брови и как-то странно посмотрел на меня. 

\- Потому что такое от друзей не утаивают! 

\- Но ведь ты никогда не спрашивал! - возразил вампир. - Плюс, какая тебе разница? Твоё отношение ко мне всё равно не поменяется. Надеюсь. 

\- Надейся дальше! - хмыкнул я. 

Да, я тоже утаивал от Дика очень многое. Да, я закатил истерику на ровном месте. Да, я сильно туплю во время споров. И да, я злюсь просто так. Но ведь в какой-то степени я очень даже прав. Это он никогда не спрашивал меня о моём статусе, поэтому я тоже этого не делал, думая, что среди здешних вампиров незнание, как определить статус по тем или иным признакам, означает полнейший идиотизм. 

Так что у меня тоже есть оправдания, музефукер! 

Тем временем Дик попытался меня успокоить. Ну, как попытался? Весьма двусмысленно прижал меня к дереву. Я немного напрягся. 

\- Успокоился? - каким-то странным тоном спросил парень. Я перестал рыпаться и смерительно ответил: 

\- Успокоился... 

Дик отпустил меня и присел на корточки, тяжело вздыхая. 

\- Ты прости, что раньше не рассказал. Просто думал, что ты захочешь быть моим другом только из-за моего статуса. 

\- Я бы так не поступил. - обиженно сказал я, перекрещивая руки на груди. 

После слова "друг" в животе что-то холодное зашевелилось, даря странное ощущение холода и... Обиды?


	27. Отцы и дети

После того разговора прошла неделя. Со временем все забылось, даже моя обида. Хотя, я много думал об этом. Сам же никогда не рассказывал ему о своей жизни, о своём статусе, о своей семье. Ведь теперь мы - враги. Мы и до этого были врагами, просто не знали этого. 

После таких мрачных размышлений, я решил запихнуть все свои тёплые чувства к Дику глубоко-глубоко, туда, где их не смогу найти даже я. Попрощаться с первой в жизни любовью было довольно трудно - на это как раз ушла вся неделя. 

И всю эту неделю ночью я гулял с Диком... 

Иногда, смотря на вампира, сердце буквально разрывалось на мелкие части. И все эти части впивались прямо в мышцы, отдавая холодом по всему телу. Это чувство стало мучить меня всё реже и реже, помогая постепенно забыть о любви. Вскоре я не испытывал к Дику никаких чувств, кроме дружеских, конечно. 

Но я продолжал жить и радоваться жизни. Я зубрил историю, политику и продолжал обучаться танцам у мистера Грея. Скоро профессор Джонс устроит тест по всему пройденному материалу, поэтому пришлось урезать свободное время втрое, чтобы хорошо подготовиться. 

Профессор Роджерс с проверочными тоже не отставал, а так как я мало, что понимал в политике из-за кучи заковыристых терминов и сложных для меня систем, приходилось ещё и сидеть в библиотеке весь день. 

Мистер Грей же учил меня танцам, но даже на его уроках не получалось отдохнуть. Я до сих пор не научился танцевать, когда ведут меня, а не я. Я постоянно спотыкался, падал, запутывался в ногах, наступал на ноги учителю этикета. И при этом не мог сосредоточиться! Я и считал про себя, и вслух, и даже вместе с Греем считал - ничего не помогало! Поэтому я молился, чтобы на балу меня никто не пригласил, так как я могу сильно опозориться. 

Но мистер Грей продолжал бороться со мной, напоминая, что до бала меньше двух недель. И вот, зачем?! Из-за мысли об этом меня бросает в дрожь, ноги не держат и в горле пересыхает. Я откровенно боюсь напортачить. А это, кстати, хобби всей моей жизни - позориться на глазах большой публики. Причём этот талант врождённый. 

И самая клёвая новость - профессор Джонс нашёл ещё одну лазейку в книге "Боевая магия для несовершеннолетних вампиров". Силу можно хорошо развить, если долго упражняться. То есть, если я подкачаюсь и укреплю мышцы, то смогу развить эту силу быстрее, чем в моей жизни произойдёт что-либо настолько страшное, что энергия сама высвободится из тела. 

Правда, этот путь был более сложным. Но я согласился сразу, как учитель истории озвучил такую тактику. Профессор Джонс теперь устроил мне тренировки после занятий и переместил контрольную на неделю позже, чтобы я вконец не замотался. 

Профессор Флин тоже играл не незаметную и не ненужную роль в моей жизни: он иногда помогал мне с уроками или на тренировках. Он оказался не таким уж и плохим, каким я представлял себе раньше. Просто профессор слегка нервный и вспыльчивый. 

С Диком прогулки стали почему-то короче, поэтому я успевал даже выспаться. В общем, жизнь постепенно налаживалась. 

Но вот когда я лежал в горячей ванной или спал, то моё воображение не хотело униматься. Оно вечно рисовало в моей голове картинки интимного характера, из-за которых в паху пылало адским жаром. Почему я должен это терпеть?! Или у моих одноклассников и знакомых парней моего возраста так же? Но, как однажды сказал мне профессор Джонс: "Это всё естественно." 

Правда, мне всегда было очень стыдно после таких конфузов с моим телом. Потому что каждый раз я представлял Дика! Но я ведь поклялся, что забуду об этой влюблённости! Я поклялся, что буду смотреть на него только как на друга, не больше! 

И даже постоянно вдалбливая себе это в голову, я каждый раз одёргивал себя от разглядывания симпатичного профиля Дика и его прекрасного накачанного тела. 

Да и на себе тоже замечал весьма двусмысленные взгляды. После изнывающих тренировок профессора Джонса, я быстро подкачался. С каждым днём было всё приятнее смотреть на своё тело в зеркале. Теперь я не казался себе призраком: худеньким, бледным (в чём была вина папашеной крови) и очень уж низким. Теперь в зеркале отражался весьма симпатичный парень с тёмными волосами и спортивным телосложением. Я бы даже посоревновался с Эдвардом Каленом! И легко бы победил этого сосунка! 

Единственное, что оставалось не до конца решённым - натянутые отношения с отцом. Со времени того прикола прошла целая неделя, а он продолжал дуться! И кто из нас ребёнок, а кто глупый маленький мальчишка?! 

Я знал, что исправить это легко - всего лишь поговорить. Но я, блять, не психолог, чтоб говорить на задушевные темы с видом знатока-добродетеля. Мне было бы легче скорее высказать ему в лицо все ругательства, что имеются в моём лексиконе. Но нельзя. Это сильнее испортит наши отношения. 

Ещё спустя два дня я всё же решился поговорить с отцом. И для этого мне пришлось взять дневник, который я довольно долгое время прятал у профессора Джонса. 

Постучавшись в дверь и услышав разрешение зайти, я решительно вошёл в кабинет и подошёл к столу отца. Сейчас он был завален ответами от вампиров всего королевства, которых пригласили на представление наследника, то есть - меня. 

Оторвавшись от писем, отец внимательно осмотрел меня и почти незаметно кивнул каким-то своим мыслям. Но я решил на этом не зацикливаться, поэтому сразу начал с вопроса: 

\- Можно с тобой поговорить? 

\- О чём? - бесцветно поинтересовался правитель Брана. 

\- Помнишь, ты искал дневник? 

\- Да. 

\- Дело в том, что тогда я соврал, сказав, что он не у меня. Он у меня. 

\- Ясно. - уже как-то мрачно сказал отец. - Ты читал его? 

\- Да. 

\- Ты же догадался, чей это дневник? 

\- Мамин. 

Я опустил голову, чтобы не смотреть отцу в глаза. Я стал рассматривать свою обувь, выжидая конца этой неловкой паузы. Или не неловкой? Может, отец просто размышляет, думает, что сказать? Надеюсь на это. 

"Надейся дальше." - саркастично произнёс внутренний голос. Он сейчас так не вовремя затесался сюда! 

\- Сергей, - неожиданно раздался голос правителя. - Перед тем, как ты назовёшь меня эгоистичным козлом, я бы хотел извиниться. 

Я нерешительно поднял голову и скромно поглядел на отца. О, Боже, сколько сожаления и отчаяния я увидел в ранее холодных красных глазах правителя! 

\- Извиниться за то, что я бросил тебя. И перед твоей матерью, перед своей первой любовью. 

Я незаметно положил дневник на отцовский стол и сказал: 

\- Я, конечно, прощу тебя. Но простит ли тебя мама - я не знаю. 

\- Ты прав. Сразу же после твоего обряда отправлюсь на Землю. - решительно сказал правитель и посмотрел на меня. - Думаю, ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы оставить тебя на делах. - и после минутной паузы вернулся к письмам. - Можешь идти. 

Я, ничего не ответив, вышел из кабинета. 

"Ахуеть, как быстро мы всё решили!" - подумал я.


	28. Провал всей истории королевства: я

Когда я пришёл на тренировку к профессору Джонсу, то заметил, что здесь ещё присутствовала Джоан. Девушка до этого никогда не бывала на моих тренировках, поэтому это меня слегка удивило. Но я решил не спрашивать, что она здесь делает, - просто поздоровался. Тут, также, находился профессор Флин, но он был частым гостем. 

После приветствия Джонс начал тренировку: 

\- Сегодня мы начнём создавать предметы. 

Внутри я уже раз десять станцевал макарену, но снаружи показал свою радость обычной улыбкой. 

\- Так как ваша энергия только начала пробуждаться, то создания предметов первое время будет качать много сил из вашего тела, да и будет это в два раза сложнее. Поэтому мы начнём с маленьких предметов. 

\- А как это сделать? 

\- С помощью силы мысли. - ответил профессор Флин. - Достаточно представить этот предмет у себя в руках. 

\- Сначала попробуем с таким вот шариком. - учитель истории разжал ладонь, в которой лежал маленький металлический шарик. 

\- Ну, легче сказать, чем сделать. 

\- Можете ничего не говорить. Просто представьте. - решил "подшутить" Флин. 

\- Ещё лучше закрыть глаза. - посоветовал профессор Джонс. - Так будет легче. 

\- Ясно. - кивнул я и закрыл глаза. 

Представить что-то, да так, чтобы оно показалось тебе реальным - очень сложно. Сначала я попытался нарисовать в своём воображении форму шарика. Потом добавил ему объёма. Позже я начал двигать пальцами правой руки, будто перебираю этот шарик в руке. 

Внезапно я почувствовал холодный металл в ладони. Я открыл глаза и посмотрел на руку. Маленький металлический шарик, похожий на тот, что держал профессор Джонс, находился в моей руке. 

Я поражено выпучил глаза, вперив взгляд в этот самый шарик. 

\- Ахуеть! - выдавил я. 

\- Невероятно! - восторженно произнес профессор Джонс. 

\- Потрясающе! - вторил ему профессор Флин. 

\- Классно! - добавила Джоан, которая вместе со всеми рассматривала металлический шарик в моей руке восторженным взглядом. 

\- Вы так быстро сотворили его из ничего! - пояснил всеобщий восторг профессор истории. - Хотя в книге было сказано, что, даже сразу пробудив силу, создавать предметы из ничего - очень сложно и долго! А вы сотворили его за несколько секунд! 

\- Ого! Да я крут! 

Меня прямо распирала гордость за самого себя. Впервые в жизни я отличился, причём в хорошем смысле. Впервые я сделал что-то невероятное. И теперь я чувствовал магическую энергию, которая, будто кровь, протекала по всему телу. И эта сила каким-то способом прибавляла мне уверенности. 

Профессор Джонс забрал у меня шарик и начал гипнотизировать его пристальным взглядом, крутить в руках и стукать обо все поверхности, которые находились поблизости. 

\- Потрясающе! - неожиданно воскликнул учитель, оторвавшись от своих манипуляций. - Он точно такой же - плотный, твёрдый, такой же формы, из такого же материала, такого же размера, как и оригинал! - сейчас профессор немного напоминал помешанного доктора Франкенштейна за созданием своего монстра. - Теперь попробуем что-нибудь более сложное! Например, ключ. 

\- Ключ? 

\- Да, ключ. 

\- Ну, ок. Попробую. - я снова закрыл глаза и повторил ту же процедуру, только теперь представлял в голове форму ключа. Такого старого резного ключа, которые я часто нахожу в замке. Но эти ключи не подходят ни к одной двери. Когда я спросил, почему, лорд замка ответил, что они заменили все замки за месяц до приезда правителя. 

Потом я снова начал перебирать пальцами правой руки, представляя, что кручу в ней этот самый ключ, который создало моё воображение. Через несколько секунд я почувствовал металлические резные завитушки. Я открыл глаза и увидел в руках тот самый ключ, который был так похож на тот, что я упорно таскал по всему замку и пробовал открыть хоть какую-нибудь дверь. 

Тут же прозвучали те же восторженные голоса:

\- Невероятно!

\- Потрясающе! 

\- Классно! 

\- Вы превосходный маг! - похвалил меня профессор Джонс, выхватил ключ из моей руки и начал крутить во все стороны, рассматривая. - Это же сколько энергии нужно затратить на создание одного такого ключа! Причём так искусно сделанного! Великолепно! 

"Ах! Его снова понесло." - устало вздохнул внутренний голос. 

Пока профессор Джонс поражался моему творению, ко мне подошёл профессор Флин.

\- Вы в порядке, Ваше Высочество? 

Я прислушался к себе и ответил: 

\- Всё в полном порядке. 

\- Странно. - задумчиво протянул профессор. - Обычно вампиры после первых попыток использовать магию сильно слабеют. Вы точно в порядке? 

\- Точно. 

\- Всё же лучше сделать перерыв. 

Профессор Джонс, услышав слова вампира, вскинул руки и грозно сказал: 

\- Нет! Нельзя останавливаться! Ты видишь это, Бен! - учитель истории стал крутить ключом прямо перед глазами профессора Флина. - Это потрясающе! И после первой попытки! Первой! Нам нужно продолжить занятие, иначе мы не поймём, насколько Его Высочество силён! 

\- Вы думаете, что сможете создать что-нибудь ещё? - тяжело вздохнув и повернувшись ко мне, спросил профессор Флин. 

\- Я думаю, - я замялся. 

С одной стороны у меня много сил, и я смогу что-нибудь создать, а с другой - вдруг слова профессора Флина небеспочвенны, и что-то со мной действительно может произойти. 

\- Я думаю, что смогу. - в итоге решительно сказал я. 

\- Великолепно! - обрадовался профессор Джонс. - Теперь попробуйте создать... - вампир на секунду задумался. - Оружие. Но не всё. Например, стрелу для лука. 

\- Ну, ок. - кивнул я и снова закрыл глаза. 

Спустя секунду у меня в руке была стрела. НО. ОНА ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО БЫЛА У МЕНЯ ПРЯМО В РУКЕ, ПРОТЫКАЯ ЕЁ НАСКВОЗЬ. Я выпученными глазами уставился на свою ладонь. Боли не было, да и стрела почти не ощущалась, даже крови не было. 

Но остальные не ограничились просто матерками, как , например я, поэтому начали бегать вокруг меня и испуганно орать, спрашивая, что со мной. 

\- Что-что! У меня в руке стрела, блять! - выругался я. - Нужно быстро идти к лекарю! 

\- Идёмте! - согласилась со мной Джоан и, взяв за здоровую руку, повела к королевскому лекарю. 

Когда лекарь увидел стрелу в моей руке, то тут же побледнел. Конечно, ведь за наследника бедному вампиру шкуру снимут. Он подбежал ко мне, усадил на койку и заметался вокруг, принося какие-то баночки, бинты. А я спокойно сидел и разглядывал кабинет. И почему мне не страшно? Даже если боли нет, то всё равно как-то странно, что у тебя из ладони торчит стрела. 

Вскоре из руки вытащили стрелу, забинтовали руку. Лекарь убедился, что эта часть тела двигается исправно и отпустил, дав перед этим леденец с приятным мятным привкусом. Зато теперь у меня есть боевая рана. Правда добыта у меня она не во время боя... Но не суть важно.


	29. Тише едешь - дальше будешь

Не успел я уйти от лекаря, как один из слуг замка Винсент сообщил, что Его Величество, мой отец, хочет видеть меня в своём кабинете. Я тут же отправился к нему. Последнее время наши отношения наладились, и я изо всех сил старался сохранить их. 

Зайдя в кабинет, я заметил, что с отцом что-то не так. Он был слишком напряжён. Неужели случилось что-то? Или чего-то наоборот не случилось? Но не успел я задать хоть один из многочисленных вопросов, которые крутились в голове, как папа попросил меня сесть. 

Я присел в кресло напротив стола отца и приготовился слушать. 

\- У меня важная новость. - с тяжёлым вздохом сказал отец. - Просветители ( что-то типа местных священников ) рассказали, что во время представления тебя моему народу, мне нужно пригласить все роды вампиров, даже не чистокровные. 

\- И в чём проблема? - спросил я. 

\- В том, что мне прийдётся пригласить и вампиров не названного королевства вместе с их королём. - сокрушённо произнёс отец. 

Я впервые так сильно испугался таких простых слов. Ведь если на балу будет присутствовать король не названного королевства, то с ним обязательно будет его наследник, то есть Дик. И моя тайна раскроется! Хотелось заорать на весь кабинет: "ЧТОООО?!" Но я удержал этот крик в себе и спросил: 

\- Это обязательно? 

\- Да. - кивнул отец. 

\- И ты не пытался их переубедить? 

\- Они в один голос твердят, что это закон Богов. 

\- Ты уже отправил приглашение? 

\- Да. - с каждым словом отец становился всё мрачнее и мрачнее. 

Я несколько минут стоял и размышлял над сложившейся ситуацией. Я в общем-то не знал, как поступить. Может меня спасёт сам ритуал. Профессор Джонс говорил, что во время ритуала в комнате будет только мой отец и пара магов. Но что мне делать на балу? Я же даже не знаю, как меня будут представлять: выведут на общее обозрение или по очереди будут знакомить со всеми важными шишками в королевстве. 

Но спрашивать об этом сейчас - очень неудачная идея. В первую очередь, это будет выглядеть как-то подозрительно, что ли. 

\- Ладно. - наконец произнёс я с таким же тяжёлым вздохом. - Я что-нибудь придумаю.

\- Ты уверен, что справишься? 

\- Уверен. 

\- Если что-нибудь пойдёт не так, я помогу. 

\- Спасибо. - я благодарно улыбнулся отцу, на что тот ответил. 

\- Я слышал, ты делаешь успехи в практике магии для несовершеннолетних вампиров. - внезапно он перевёл тему. Но я не был против. Лучше поговорить о моих косяках, чем о проблемах. 

\- Да. Вот, сегодня создал стрелу прямо в руке. - я показал перевязанную ладонь. Отец улыбнулся. Последнее время он стал более счастливым. 

Возможно профессор Джонс прав, и правитель вампиров действительно изменился. Я тоже начал это замечать. 

\- Ничего. Потренируешься и станешь создавать стрелы вне руки. 

\- Надеюсь. А то ходить с дырками в ладони - не очень круто. 

\- А тебе на урок не пора? 

\- Так вечер уже, папенька. Ужин скоро. 

На мои слова отец присвистнул и сказал: 

\- Я, кажется, заработался. Пора бы отдохнуть. Что готовит Джоанна? 

\- Не знаю. Но знаю, что это непременно будет очень вкусно.

***

Отец явно был не в лучшем расположении духа. Дик понял это как только увидел напряженное лицо короля, когда зашёл к нему в кабинет. Вампир нервно рассматривал пергамент в своих руках. Он быстро пробегался взглядом по письму. Сколько раз он его перечитывал? Возможно уже сотый, но какая разница? Смысл письма всё равно не изменится, сколько бы раз его не читали.

Парню не очень хотелось прерывать отца, так как боялся, что король тут же разозлится. Уж очень у него был недружелюбный и гневный характер. Но любопытство не позволило махнуть рукой на странное поведение родителя, поэтому Дик вежливо поинтересовался:

\- Отец, что случилось? 

Правитель не названного королевства поднял голову и посмотрел на сына нечитаемым взглядом. Трудно сказать, что чувствует вампир, - его красные глаза всегда казались безжизненными. 

"Такие же безжизненные, как и у всех других вампиров." - подумал Дик. 

\- Нам не удалось убить наследника Брана. - наконец произнёс король и передал сыну письмо. Тот быстро пробежался по строчкам. 

\- Ты уверен? - спросил Дик, нахмурив брови. Он не ожидал, что план провалится. Ведь все планы отца были идеальны. А провал такого хорошего, по мнению Дика, способа устранения неожиданным поворотом событий. 

\- Совершенно уверен. Раз уж Александр приглашает нас на бал в честь своего наследничка. Если он пройдёт ритуал и станет официальным носителем титула принца, то древняя магия будет защищать его. И тогда я не смогу его убить. - стукнул кулаком по столу король. 

\- Может, получится предпринять что-нибудь до бала? - с надеждой спросил Дик. 

\- Невозможно. Алекс расставил своих стражей повсюду. - мрачно ответил отец. - Кажется, в этот раз я проиграл. 

\- А если устранить наследника другим способом? 

\- Каким? 

\- Он же родился на Земле. Может нам удастся как-то приманить его обратно на Землю? А потом закроем портал и запечатаем? 

Король с минуту поразмыслил и сказал: 

\- Хорошая идея. Теперь осталось только продумать его до конца. А ты пока возвращайся на тренировки. Тебе нужно повысить уровень магии Смерти. 

\- Я знаю, отец. 

Дик быстро покинул кабинет. Видимо сегодня на встречу с Сергеем он придёт слишком уставшим. Но нельзя показывать слабость. Как учил его отец, слабость - это то, что может однажды тебя убить. 

Да и нельзя ему показывать усталость Сергею. Ведь тогда парень подумает, что вампиру просто скучно с ним. Но все было наоборот. Дику было очень интересно с этим полукровкой. Ему нравилось встречать Сергея каждый день, а точнее ночь, и чудить. 

И вскоре, узнав, что Сергею нравятся парни, Дик был невероятно счастлив. С каждым днём симпатия к парню всё росла и росла. С Сергеем он чувствовал себя свободным, мог говорить и делать, что хотел, не боясь осуждения. И полукровка поступал точно так же. 

Дик собирался признаться, но никак не решался. Может, сегодня ему удастся набраться достаточно смелости?


	30. Любовь-морковь

С Диком мы снова встретились на границе. На этот раз парень решил погулять по лесу. Я согласился. Но мне всё же хотелось показать вампиру замок Винсент. Просто он всегда везде меня водит, показывает интересные места, а я в свою очередь играю роль только потребителя. Как-то не хорошо...

Задуматься об этом надолго мне не дал Дик, который подкинул мне второе яблоко. После прогулки мы решили отдохнуть и устроили пикник. Правда ничего, кроме яблок и ягод у нас не было. Но этого для меня было достаточно, так как я неплохо поужинал. 

Но романтическую обстановку создать удалось. Ночь. Полная луна. Небо, усыпанное звёздами. Тишина вокруг. Разведённый Диком небольшой костёр. Свежие ягоды и фрукты. Лёгкий прохладный ветерок. И Дик без футболки. 

Он нечаянно упал в небольшое озеро, когда набирал яблоки, поэтому всю одежду пришлось сушить. И сейчас Дик сидел рядом со мной в одних только штанах. Боже! Чувствую моя утренняя проблема повторится прямо сейчас! А ведь в такой обстановке он выглядел ещё круче! 

Я изо всех сил старался отвести от него взгляд. Иногда он замечал мои разглядывания, и я тут же скромно отводил глаза. При этом Дик тоже смотрел на меня пристально и... Оценивающе? 

Вскоре наша игра в гляделки закончилась, и мы начали разговор. Говорили о всякой фигне - книгах, жизни, жаловались на своих строгих родителей, надоедливых учителей. 

В общем, делали то, что обычно делают подростки. 

Когда вещи Дика высохли, он сразу натянул футболку и вернулся на уже насиженное место возле костра. А потом предложил: 

\- Может, ко мне заглянем? 

Прозвучало это, честно скажу, немного странно. Будто у нас сейчас не дружеские посиделки, а свидание. Но я не подал вида, только ответил: 

\- Почему бы и нет. Но зачем? Ты же мне уже там всё показал. 

\- Ну, вообще-то не всё. - тем же странным тоном ответил Дик. - Я никогда не показывал свою комнату. 

"ООО! Серёга, да тебе может сегодня перепасть!" - победно воскликнул внутренний голос, из-за которого фантазия сильно разыгралась. Я покраснел. К счастью, в темноте это было не так заметно. 

Мы потушили костёр и пошли к замку. Всю дорогу меня не покидало ощущение, что я упустил что-то важное. Что-то, что могло бы объяснить поведение Дика и его странный тон. Но эта мысль постоянно ускользала. Почему у вампиров нет супер памяти? Это же такая полезная способность! Ведь все эти правила и историю не запомнишь за пару месяцев, не выкинув при этом что-нибудь на данный момент ненужное.

До замка мы добрались быстро, я даже глазом не успел моргнуть. И в комнату тоже попали очень быстро. 

Она оказалось довольно просторной. Конечно, ведь он - персона королевских кровей. Он достоин огромной спальни. Комната была такой же мрачной, как и весь замок в целом. Уюта ей добавляла только деревянная, не такая громоздкая, как например в других комнатах, мебель. 

И два окна, которые сейчас были не зашторены, поэтому в комнату врывался голубой лунный свет. Дик не торопился зажигать свечи. Он прошёл в комнату сразу после меня и тихо закрыл дверь. Я незаметно вздрогнул, когда услышал щелчок замка. Что-то стрёмно...

Потом Дик стремительным шагом направился к окнам. Он не зашторил их, как я ожидал, а наоборот, раскрыл ещё больше, так что теперь лунный свет заполнял всю комнату. И лицо при этом у него было какое-то озабоченное. Будто он сейчас собирался на похороны. 

Вампир оторвался от окон и, подойдя ко мне, приобнял за плечи и усадил на свою широкую, до неприличия широкую, кровать. Я не говорил ни слова, ожидая от Дика каких-либо действий. 

Парень сел рядом со мной и тяжело вздохнул. Я почувствовал себя немного неловко. 

\- Помнишь, я признался, что я принц не названного королевства? - внезапно спросил он. А мне его голос показался очень громким после долгой тишины. 

\- Ну да. - не понимая к чему вопрос, ответил я. 

\- Я тогда сказал то, что скрывал довольно долгое время. Но я умолчал о самом главном. 

\- И о чём? - продолжал тупить я. 

\- Дело в том, что я скрывал это не из-за сомнений в твоей дружбе, а из-за сомнения в своей любви. 

\- И? 

\- Дело в том, что ты мне нравишься, Сергей. - почти шепотом сказал Дик. - С самого первого взгляда. Но я долго не понимал свои чувства. Но теперь я всё понял. - он взял мою руку в свою. - Я тебя люблю. За такое короткое время я полюбил тебя всем сердцем. И всё то время я боялся признаться в своём происхождении, думая, что ты ответишь на мои чувства только из-за этого. Но я ошибался, считая так. 

\- Это признание? - в шоковом состоянии спросил я, вылупив глаза. 

\- Да. - улыбнулся Дик и нежно поцеловал меня. 

Я опешил. Сейчас парень моей мечты целовал меня, перед этим признавшись в любви! Моему счастью не было предела. Пока я, конечно, не вспомнил, что так и не ответил на его признание. 

Когда Дик отстранился, я прошептал, всматриваясь в глаза вампира: 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. 

Вампир снова втянул меня в поцелуй. Только на этот раз более страстный и умопомрачительный. Я окончательно потерял голову. Дик впивался в мои губы, иногда кусал их, играл с моим языком. И мне это жутко нравилось. Особенно когда он зацеплял зубами кольца в губе и немного оттягивал. 

Я опрокинулся на спину, а Дик навис сверху. При этом мы не разрывали поцелуй ни на секунду. Я перестал воспринимать внешний мир и залез под футболку Дика, проводя ладонями по его идеальному спортивному телу. 

Он же положил руки на мою задницу и начал её поглаживать. Это безумно заводило! Вскоре вампир услышал мой тихий стон, который я не смог удержать. После этого глаза Дика опасно блеснули в темноте. Он начал стягивать с меня кофту, тоже проводя по всему телу. 

Дик внезапно запрокинул мои ноги себе на плечи и спустился к шее. Я продолжал стонать, не пытаясь сдержаться. Зачем? Мне очень приятно, и я не собираюсь заглушать эти стоны. Потому что это ещё сильнее распаляло Дика. Я это понял по бугорку, который упирался в мою задницу и хорошо чувствовался даже через плотную ткань штанов. 

Наконец он оторвался от моих губ. Я тяжело дышал, пытался выровнять дыхание. Кожа лица горела от смущения и возбуждения. 

\- Думаю, тебе пора. - немного грустно сказал Дик, отдышавшись. 

\- Что? - я посмотрел в окно и понял, что небо начало светлеть. Значит, совсем скоро утро. 

Мы оба соскочили с кровати, надели футболки и удалились из комнаты. Нам удалось незамеченными добраться до выхода из замка и уйти. Пройдя через лес, Дик довёл меня до границы и, поцеловав на прощание, скрылся среди деревьев. 

Я успел добраться до своей комнаты, помыться, переодеться и пойти на завтрак. 

Весь день я ходил счастливым и каким-то рассеянным. Все мысли крутились вокруг одного-единственного человека, тьфу, вампира - Дика. Моего любимого Дика.


	31. Ромео и Джульет

Мы с Диком начали наши отношения. Пока что прошла лишь одна неделя, но она была просто неповторимой. Мы каждый день гуляли в романтических красивых местах, постоянно целовались. И это были самые потрясающие чувства, которые я когда-либо испытывал. 

В семье у меня тоже был полный порядок. С отцом я продолжал поддерживать хорошие отношения. Но меня немного беспокоили отношения профессора Джонса с профессором Флином. Я нередко был свидетелем их частых ссор. Но, когда они прекращали ругаться, то мирно обнимались и целовались. Такие отношения были весьма странными. 

Я спрашивал своего учителя истории, как там у него с профессором Флином. Он просто отвечал: 

\- Хорошо, - при этом мечтательно улыбаясь. А мой внутренний голос в эти моменты намекал на их интересное времяпрепровождения. 

Занятия с мистером Греем тоже проходили неплохо. Я, наконец, научился танцевать. Правда, иногда путался, но очень редко. Мистер Грей даже начал меня хвалить. 

Политика с профессором Роджерсом проходила тоже неплохо. Со временем я начал всё понимать. 

А после всех уроков были тренировки. Я уже учился создавать оружие. Лучше всего у меня получалось создавать лук со стрелами. Когда профессор Джонс понял, что это получается у меня лучше всего, то предложил пользоваться хорошо развитым навыком. 

Эрик учил меня стрелять. Сначала получалось плохо, так как было сложно с самого начала принять правильную позу, правильно натянуть тетиву, правильно взять стрелу. В общем, спустя неделю я неплохо стрелял, но перед этим очень долго целился. Думаю, если буду больше тренироваться, то вскоре добьюсь уровня Леголаса. 

Перед ужином, как раз после тренировки, в мою дверь постучался профессор Джонс. На тренировке учитель истории, и теперь мой персональный тренер, почти не устал, так как больше обучал магии, а не боевым искусствам. Он вежливо поклонился и после моего разрешения сел на стульчик рядом со столиком. 

Я тем временем осматривал себя в зеркале. Последнее время кожа становилась всё бледнее и бледнее. Сейчас она была сравнима с белизной мела. А из-за того, что я носил только тёмное, то белизна кожи сильно выделялась. 

\- Профессор, можно вас спросить? - спросил я, продолжая разглядывать себя. Сегодня я снова пойду на свидание с Диком и хотелось выглядеть великолепно. 

\- Конечно. - кивнул учитель. 

\- У меня же есть специально нанятый учитель магии. Неужели он не может учить меня магии? 

\- Потому что Даниэль не специализируется по такому виду магии. - коротко ответил Джонс. - Не думаю, что кто-то из профессоров магии вообще что-нибудь знают о магии для несовершеннолетних, ведь все вампиры сейчас просто дожидаются времени своего совершеннолетия. А вы оказались очень нетерпеливы. 

\- То есть, больше никто из несовершеннолетних вампиров не использует эти техники? 

\- Да. Но это к сожалению. Ведь тогда бы вампиры вырастали более сильными магами, чем сейчас. А у нас в любое время может начаться война с не названным королевством. 

\- Кстати, насчёт этого. - я отвернулся от зеркала и посмотрел на профессора Джонса. - Как можно предотвратить войну? 

Учитель истории задумался, но через пару минут ответил: 

\- Это сложно. Всё зависит от того, насколько хорошо вы разбираетесь в политике. Правитель не названного королевства - вампир с очень сложным характером. Договориться с ним трудно. 

После этого разговора я весь оставшийся вечер ходил в задумчивом состоянии. Не реагировал на внешние раздражители, почти ничего не съел. Меня очень беспокоил вопрос о мире между нашими с Диком королевствами. Ведь у нас вряд ли что-нибудь получится, даже если вампир не узнает о моём происхождении. То есть, в любом случае нашим отношениям рано или поздно придёт конец. 

Я и раньше не думал, что мы вечно будем вместе, но расставаться только из-за разногласий наших королевств - неприятно. Даже можно сказать нечестно. Это прям, как в "Ромео и Джульетте". Только сложнее. Намного сложнее. Ведь мы с Диком провели вместе месяц, привязались друг к другу, привыкли. 

Я не смогу в одну секунду разорвать с ним отношения. А это придётся сделать, как только вампир узнает, насколько велика пропасть между нами. И дело не в статусах, дело в политической ситуации, а это сильно усложняет моё положение. 

С такими мрачными думами я беззвучно шёл по коридору к чёрному входу. Последнее время его перестали запирать на ночь, поэтому я начал пользоваться им. 

Вдруг я услышал странные звуки. Прислушался и понял, что это музыка. Мне стало интересно, поэтому я повернул в ту сторону, откуда она доносилась. Вскоре я дошёл до одной из гостевых комнат. Дверь была приоткрыта, а из помещения лил неяркий свет. 

Я одним глазком заглянул в комнату. Там были профессора Флин и Джонс. Профессор Флин играл на скрипке, создавая очень красивую и романтичную мелодию. А профессор Джонс сидел на диване и слушал музыку, внимательно разглядывая своего кавалера. 

Когда мелодия закончилась, профессор Флин поклонился, а Джонс тихо похлопал. Учитель истории поднялся с дивана, крепко обнял разогнувшегося вампира и поцеловал в губы. Тот в ответ ближе притянул Джонса к себе. 

"Ну, почему у них всё так легко, а у нас с Диком - нет?" - мысленно позавидовал я этой сладкой парочке. Какими счастливыми они выглядели! И ничто не препятствует их отношениям, ничего. 

Потом я посмотрел на часы, что висели на стене и сорвался с места. Я опаздываю! 

Примчавшись на место встречи понял, что Дик терпеливо ждал меня. Я отдышался и, наконец, сказал: 

\- Прости. Я опоздал. 

\- Ничего. - Дик лишь улыбнулся и чмокнул меня в губы. - Куда сегодня пойдём? 

\- Я бы хотел снова погулять на том озере. Ты не против? - мы с Диком взялись за руки. 

\- Нет, конечно. Сходим на озеро, а потом в библиотеку в моём замке. 

Дик часто водит меня в библиотеку, так как знает, что это моё любимое место. Я всегда любил книги, а старые книги в кожаных переплётах были для меня просто мечтой! Вампир показывал мне самые интересные книги, карты, пергаменты с заклинаниями. Поэтому большую часть наших свиданий мы проводили именно там. 

Ещё Дику нравилось иногда зажимать меня среди шкафов с книгами и страстно целовать. Мне тоже это безумно нравилось. В библиотеке уже нет ни единого угла, в котором мы с Диком ещё не побывали. 

Придя на озеро, мы тут же сняли обувь, закатили штаны и окунули ноги в воду. Она была не холодной, а приятно прохладной. 

\- Я слышал, скоро в Бране состоится бал, где король объявит своего сына законным наследником. - Дик начал этот разговор каким-то странным тоном. 

\- Ну да. 

\- Меня с отцом пригласили. - продолжил вампир, вечно отводя от меня взгляд. 

\- Правда? - я изо всех сил изобразил удивление. 

\- Ага. Тебя, наверное, тоже пригласили. На этом балу должны присутствовать все вампиры. 

\- И ты пойдёшь? - с надеждой спросил я. 

\- Да. - Дик наконец посмотрел мне в глаза. - Очень уж хочется пригласить тебя на танец. А то вдруг кто-нибудь другой такого красавчика себе загребёт. 

\- Только не приставай ко мне там. - саркастично произнёс я. 

\- Не волнуйся. Не буду. Кстати, покажи ещё раз, как ты стреляешь. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Мне нравится смотреть на тебя, когда ты целишься. В этот момент ты выглядишь, как какой-нибудь книжный персонаж. - с искренним восхищением ответил Дик. 

\- Ладно. - я создал лук и одну стрелу, поднялся на ноги и прицелился. Я выпустил стрелу и сбил яблоко с дерева на противоположной берегу. - как тебе? - спросил я, самодовольно посмотрев на вампира. 

\- Круто! - восхитился Дик и снова чмокнул меня. 

Но этого было не достаточно, так что я обнял парня за шею и втянул его в страстный поцелуй, который продлился несколько минут.


	32. Он твой мальчик, ты его... Мальчик?

На уроке этикета мистер Грей знакомил меня с обрядом. Я играл в нём главную роль, но почти ничего не делал. Я должен был только произнести клятву, которую мы заучивали наизусть. Потом мы снова повторили танцевальные па. До конца урока оставалось ещё пятнадцать минут, поэтому я решил ими воспользоваться. 

\- Мистер Грей, можно задать вопрос? 

\- Конечно. - кивнул учитель. 

\- Как дворяне относятся к любовным отношениям? 

\- Странный вопрос. Но я думаю, что к этому относятся так же, как и люди на Земле. То есть, дворяне могут долго обсуждать это, кто-то будет рад за влюблённых, кто-то будет завидовать. Всё, как обычно. 

\- А что значит, когда тебя приглашают в комнату? - поинтересовался я, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. Ох, лишь бы не спалился! 

\- Если это не ваш учитель или родственник, то вас ждёт весёлая ночь. - спокойным тоном ответил Грей. 

\- Весёлая? Мы будем в шахматы играть? - с надеждой на утвердительный ответ спросил я. 

\- Возможно. Всё зависит от хозяина комнаты. 

Дик признался мне в любви в своей спальне. Не понимаю, почему он сделал это не в лесу, а именно в своей комнате? Ведь вампир знает столько романтических мест. Или это просто намёк? Он хотел что-то ещё. Что-то большее? 

На обеде я размышлял только об этом. Как можно думать о большем, когда мы не сможем продвинуться дальше тайных свиданий? Хотя, даже они вскоре закончатся, ведь бал через три дня. Как же всё трудно! 

Незаметно в столовую вошёл мой отец. Правитель был в приподнятом настроении, поэтому шёл бодро к своему месту за столом. Слуги тут же накрыли ему на стол и поставили первое блюдо - луковый суп. Отец с радостью начал его уплетать за обе щёки, но, заметив мою мрачную моську, прервался и серьёзным тоном спросил: 

\- Сергей, что-то случилось? 

Я поднял на него глаза и соврал: 

\- Просто волнуюсь перед балом. 

\- Не волнуйся. Ты выучил клятву? - я кивнул, и отец продолжил. - Значит, всё в порядке. Развлечёшься на балу, немного успокоишься, и на обряде не оплошаешь. 

\- А ты, я вижу, совсем не беспокоишься. - заметил я. 

\- Это потому, что я всё уладил с королём не названного королевства. Мы подписали договор о временном перемирии на время представления моего наследника. Так что в это время нам нечего бояться. 

Эта новость немного подняла настроение. Всю неделю я думал, что придётся ожидать любой подлянки от правителя не названного королевства. А теперь я действительно смогу немного повеселиться на балу. 

\- Здорово. - я улыбнулся отцу и вернулся к еде. 

Вечером, после всех уроков, тренировки и ужина, я быстро помылся, переоделся и, дождавшись когда все обитатели замка заснут, тихо вышел из своей комнаты и направился в сторону чёрного выхода. 

На границе меня снова ждал Дик. На этот раз я не опоздал, а даже пришёл немного раньше. Вампира это порадовало. Он обнял меня и поцеловал. 

\- Куда сегодня хочешь пойти? 

\- Ну, - я отстранился от парня и потер затылок, неуверенно мямля. - Я хотел снова посмотреть твою комнату. Просто я был там всего один раз, поэтому плохо помню её. 

Судя по лицу Дика, вампир понял мой намёк. 

Спустя всего десять минут я уже открывал деревянную дверь в его комнату. На этот раз здесь горела одна свеча, но света она отнюдь не прибавляла. Я первым прошёл в помещение, за мной проследовал Дик. Он закрыл дверь на щеколду. А я тем временем смотрел на моего вампира. 

Заметив мой заинтересованный взгляд, Дик хитро улыбнулся, одним ловким движением снял майку, демонстрируя своё потрясающее накачанное тело, вплотную подошёл ко мне и впился в мои губы жарким поцелуем. Я начал с энтузиазмом отвечать, сплетая наши языки вместе. 

Дик подтолкнул меня к кровати. Мы, не отрываясь друг от друга ни на секунду, медленными шагами дошли до кровати и упали на неё, обнимаясь. 

Сначала мы просто катались по кровати, самозабвенно целовались, обнимались и ласкали друг друга сквозь одежду. Но Дику это надоело, поэтому он начал стягивать с меня футболку. Я не сопротивлялся и поднял руки, чтобы парню было удобнее. Вскоре футболка уже валялась на полу, а Дик продолжил своё дело. 

Вампир провёл тёплыми ладонями по моей груди и бёдрам, расстегнул ширинку и спустил штаны, задевая мой весьма заметный стояк. Потом он снял и трусы, при этом совершенно избавляя меня от одежды. 

Было немного неловко, хотя и не должно было, так как Дик тоже парень. Но, не смотря на это, я покраснел и прикоснулся к паху вампира. Штаны на нём ещё были, но я почувствовал его нешуточное возбуждение. 

Я расстегнул пуговицу на штанах и ширинку, нарочито медленно спуская их вместе с нижним бельём. Его мужское достоинство было явно не маленьких размеров, и я немного пожалел свою пятую точку, проводя по члену рукой. Дик громко и томно вздохнул и сильнее прижался своим телом ко мне, кладя руки на мою задницу, немного грубо сминая её. 

Я держался изо всех сил, но, не стерпев, застонал. Причём так громко, что наверное стены сотряслись. Я зарделся, как маков цвет. Хотя Дику моя реакция очень понравилась, поэтому он снова глубоко поцеловал меня. И столько тепла и любви было в этом поцелуе, что я снова застонал прямо в губы вампира. 

Дик водил руками по моему телу, мял мою пятую точку, кусал губы. А жар ниже пояса становился просто невыносимым. Я тоже не отставал и ласкал тело парня. Потом я сменил позицию и сел верхом на парне, отрываясь от его губ, и перебираясь своими к соскам вампира. Я обвёл один из них языком и прикусил, лаская языком. 

Дик тоже застонал, а я невольно улыбнулся своему успеху. После того, как я полизал и второй сосок, вампир уже начал кусать кожу на моей груди, снова скинув на кровать. Дик примкнул к моей шее, оставляя засосы, а его пальцы начали растягивать меня, лаская стенки. 

Я стонал, кричал, выгибался под невероятным углом и кусал шею Дика острыми клыками, которые не так давно начали расти. 

За этими ощущениями я не заметил, как пальцы сменились кое-чем более большим. Но резкая боль отрезвила меня. Я тихо пискнул, но Дик исправил эту ситуацию, прикусив мой сосок и проводя по нему влажным языком. По телу пробежала дрожь. 

Дик толкнулся в моё тело, а меня выгнуло от волны жара, которая тут же прошлась по всему телу. Я громко застонал. Вампир снова толкнулся в меня и увидел ту же реакцию. Поняв, что мне уже не больно, а очень даже приятно, сногсшибательно приятно, Дик увеличил темп. 

Столько удовольствия я никогда не испытывал! Никогда не чувствовал всепоглощающий жар во всём теле, который невозможно потушить. Который становится всё сильнее и сильнее с каждым поцелуем. 

Мы достигли пика, одновременно кончив с протяжным громким стоном. Дик рухнул на кровать рядом со мной. Мы громко дышали, пытаясь очнуться после оргазма. А потом обнялись и заснули.

***

Дик проснулся рано утром, когда на небе ещё не появились первые лучи солнца. Парень потянулся и собирался обнять своего любимого, который вчера заснул у вампира под боком, крепко прижимаясь к нему. Но рядом на кровати никого не оказалось. 

Парень подскочил на кровати и осмотрел свою комнату на наличие Сергея, но она была пуста. На полу вещей возлюбленного тоже не обнаружилось. Дик поднялся с кровати и прошёл всю комнату. 

Сергея не было нигде, но Дик нашёл у себя на столе записку. Парень быстро пробежался по строкам и, смяв бумажку, гневно кинул её на пол. 

"Почему?! Почему он ушёл?!" - думал парень, вспоминая слова в записке: 

_"Прости, но как бы сильно я тебя не любил, мы не можем быть вместе."_


	33. Бал

Я разглядывал своё отражение в зеркале. Сегодня я впервые оделся "подобающе этикету". Чёрный костюм хорошо сидел на мне, показывая неплохую фигуру и подчёркивал её. На камзоле висела золотая брошь в виде короны, таким образом выделяя меня из общей толпы. Кстати, брошка была довольно увесистая. 

Кожа казалась ещё бледнее, чем раньше, учитывая, что я до сих пор носил пирсинг. Кольца в губе чёрными линиями изгибались в обычные завитушки, но смотрелось классно. Волосы я впервые за долгое время нормально уложил, убирая чёлку с глаз. 

На среднем пальце правой руки было фамильное кольцо, которое не так давно подарил мне отец. А на большом пальце красовалось полностью чёрное кольцо. Его я нашёл в кармане своих домашних штанов с Земли. Видимо, положил его туда и забыл. 

В общем, мой внешний вид меня радовал, хоть я и выглядел немного мрачновато во всём чёрном. 

Ко мне в комнату внезапно постучались. Я громко сказал: 

\- Войдите! 

Дверь открыл отец. Он тоже был во всём чёрном, только сверху был накинут чёрный плащ. Теперь он действительно был похож на Дракулу Стокера. Правитель Брана был спокоен и весел. Он подошёл к зеркалу и приобнял меня за плечи. 

\- Знаешь, ты очень похож на свою маму. - нежно произнёс он. А я невольно ответил на его улыбку и почувствовал какую-то невероятную уверенность в себе. 

На бал уже начали прибывать гости. Я уже слышал музыку, которая звучала на третьем этаже замка. 

\- Ладно. Ты готов? - спросил отец. 

\- Да. - решительно кивнул я. 

\- Тогда пошли. Сначала я представлю тебя всем гостям, а потом сможешь немного повеселиться перед обрядом. 

Мы вышли из комнаты и направились по коридору прямо в зал. Там было очень светло, будто я попал в сказку про Золушку. Это помещение очень отличалось от других: стены были светлыми, украшенными цветными тканями с узорами из золотой нити; миллион свечек освещали зал; музыканты в одном из углов играли спокойную приятную мелодию; уже собравшиеся гости образовали много маленьких группок и начали беседовать на разные темы; слуги сновали по комнате, предлагая напитки - алкогольные и нет. 

В груди затрепетало от странного чувства. Я будто попал в учебник истории с картинками. 

Вдруг все гости и слуги расступились, кланяясь. Перед нами с отцом образовался широкий проход прямо к двум дорого украшенным стульям с высокими спинками, которые немного напоминали трон. Как я понял, это наши места для сидения. 

Отец первым пошёл вперёд, гордо выпрямив спину и смотря на всех свысока. Я последовал сразу за ним, пытаясь держаться так же невозмутимо, как и отец. Пока что получалось. Когда мы дошли до стульев, то повернулись к склонившимся гостям лицом. Все подданные выпрямились и начали оценивающе смотреть на меня. 

Среди гостей я заметил своих учителей и Джоан, которая стояла рядом с Эриком. Профессор Джонс подбадривающе улыбнулся мне. Скажу честно, это немного помогло. 

\- В этот знаменательный день, - начал громко говорить отец. - Я, Александр Винсент Дракула, двенадцатый правитель Брана, представлю своего наследника, Сергея Александра Дракулу, своим Богам и подданным. 

Я вышел вперёд. Все, присутствующие в зале снова низко поклонились. Я ответил на их поклон, как меня учил мистер Грей. И во время этого я отметил на себе несколько заинтересованных взглядов. Видимо, мой внешний вид впечатлил не только меня самого. 

Когда эта часть представления наследника правителя закончилась, отец ещё раз провёл меня по всему залу. К нам подходили, кланялись, представлялись, начинали короткие беседы. В общем, всё как я представлял. Ещё я познакомился с отцом Джоан. Это был приятный мужчина с истинно английским чувством юмора. 

Всё шло просто прекрасно, пока я вдруг не заметил среди гостей давно знакомую блондинистую макушку. По телу прошлась холодная дрожь. Я, конечно, ожидал этой встречи. Но не так же быстро всё-таки! 

Отец заметил мою странную реакцию и посмотрел в ту же сторону, в которую смотрел и я. 

\- Не бойся. - сказал он мне. - Мы подписали договор о временном перемирии. Король не названного королевства не посмеет к тебе даже пальцем прикоснуться. 

"Это мне никак не поможет, отец!" - горько подумал я. 

Но, несмотря на войну, по этикету нужно подойти к ним. Что мы собственно и сделали. 

\- Добрый вечер. - вежливо кивнул отец. - Рад видеть вас здесь. 

\- Добрый вечер. - король не названного королевства тоже кивнул в ответ. - Рад здесь присутствовать. 

Король был немного похож на моего отца: такой же гордый и холодный взгляд, уверенность во всём его виде и какая-то аура, которая прямо кричала о том, что это человек, тьфу, вампир управляет целым королевством. 

Переведя глаза на Дика, я понял, что мы встретились взглядами. Какие эмоции я увидел? Недоумение, злость, обида, негодование. Всё это смешалось в красных глазах моего возлюбленного. Но там уже не было той нежной любви, которую я увидел в ту ночь. Я испугался, причём сильно. 

Пока я смотрел на Дика, мой отец о чём-то болтал с правителем не названного королевства и совершенно забыл обо мне. 

Музыка внезапно заиграла громче. Центр зала тут же опустел, но в ту же секунду заполнился танцующими парами. Ко мне незаметно приблизился Дик и сладким, как мёд, тоном спросил: 

\- Не желаете ли станцевать со мной? 

Я не ответил, только вложил ладонь в его протянутую мне руку. Мы втиснулись в середину толпы. Дик начал вести, смотря мне прямо в глаза. А я сосредоточился на движениях, так как не хотел оплошать, нечаянно наступив на ногу вампиру. 

\- Знаешь, - начал говорить Дик разочарованным тоном. - Я ведь тебе всё рассказывал, как только признался тебе в любви. 

\- Я знаю. 

\- И никогда ничего не скрывал от тебя. 

\- Знаю. - голос предательски дрогнул. 

\- И я бы не скрывал от тебя такое. - уже прошептал он на ухо. 

\- Но ты скрывал. - я попытался защититься. 

\- Но рассказал ещё до признания в любви. - возразил вампир. - И ещё. Я никогда не думал, что ты меня так просто бросишь. 

\- Просто я понимал, что мы никогда не зайдём дальше тайных встреч. Ты же сам это знаешь. Наши королевства воюют более ста лет. И я не мог поступить иначе. 

\- А подумать? Ты же даже не пытался подумать, Сергей. Ты сразу поставил крест на наших отношениях и бросил меня. 

Мы уже давно перестали танцевать, но все остальные пары не обращали на нас внимание, кружась по всей комнате, огибая нас с правой и левой сторон. 

\- И если тебе не так важны мои чувства и я сам, то нам лучше действительно забыть друг о друге. - холодно проговорил он и, повернувшись ко мне спиной, ушёл. 

Я не слышал музыки, не видел людей вокруг. Только почувствовал, как слезы скатились по щекам, а в груди что-то треснуло. Все конечности внезапно ослабли. Я рванулся с места, протолкался к выходу и выбежал из бального зала. 

Я завернул в первую попавшуюся комнату и, скатившись по стенке на пол, зарыдал. Было так больно от его слов, от холодного надменного тона. Ужасное чувство. Но ведь Дик тоже испытал это, когда прочитал мою записку. Я в этом уверен. 

"Не хочу больше здесь находиться! - думал я, утирая слёзы. - Не хочу больше быть наследником! Не хочу! Хочу домой! Лучше быть изгоем в школе и одиночкой в жизни, чем так страдать! Я слабак! Я не смогу выдержать этого!" 

И эти слова крутились в моей голове, пока я не открыл портал и не оказался в уже знакомом мне замке, который находился на Земле.


	34. Понять и простить

Как только я оказался на Земле, то сразу же стал искать путь домой. Сначала я сдал золотую брошь в ломбард. Это оказалась очень дорогая безделушка, поэтому заработанных денег хватило на нормальную одежду и билет на ближайший рейс в Россию. Правда мне попалась просто отвратительная авиакомпания, хотя чего я ожидал на такие-то деньги. Даже продав всё золото Брана, я не смог бы накопить на нормальный полёт, такие уж времена. 

Как только я оказался в Москве, то поймал такси и сразу поехал домой. Оказавшись у дверей родной квартиры, я не смог сдержать слёз. Я знал, что мама сейчас дома. Что она сильно скучает по мне. Но она не знает, что я, как трус, сбежал от проблем. Даже стыдно. 

Я позвонил в дверной звонок и стал ждать. Мне почти сразу открыли. На пороге стояла моя мама. От удивления она чуть не вскрикнула, в глазах блеснула искорка счастья, она широко улыбнулась. Из глаз покатились слёзы счастья. Мама крепко обняла меня, чуть ли не ломая мне рёбра. Но в этих тёплых родных объятиях было так уютно и приятно, что не стал сопротивляться. Просто расслабился, слушая мамин шепот: 

\- Серёженька, мой сыночек. Как я рада, что ты вернулся. Вернулся домой. 

Я не стал рассказывать маме, почему вернулся. Я вообще ничего ей не сказал за три дня. Всё это время я круглые сутки лежал на кровати в своей комнате и жалел себя, как слабак. Мама особо не пыталась вмешаться, зная, что ей не удастся меня хоть чуть-чуть приободрить. 

Но на четвёртый день она отправила меня в школу. Хотя маман в этом права: учёба - это важно. И теперь, когда я снова стал жить, как обычный человек, то придётся заканчивать школу. 

Как оказалось, я отсутствовал целый месяц. На вопросы учителей я отвечал, что попал в больницу из-за отравления. Мне легко верили, так как моя кожа оставалась такой же бледной и казалась болезненной. Глаза, кстати, до сих пор иногда горели красным. Я стал более чувствителен к свету и часто носил закрытую одежду в солнечные дни. 

Одноклассники продолжали меня игнорировать, шушукаться за спиной и неприлично шутить по поводу моей ориентации. А я продолжал терпеть всё это. Хотя, признаться честно, я почти не замечал их. На уроках я не мог сосредоточиться, так как постоянно думал о Дике, прокручивал его слова в голове. 

А ночью или ревел в подушку, или запирался в ванной - потому что вспоминал нашу единственную и последнюю ночь. Жар накатывал каждый раз, когда я вспоминал его страстные поцелуи и признания в любви, которые он иногда говорил томным голосом. И всё это не позволяло нормально спать. 

Я мало ел, почти не разговаривал с мамой. Она замечала эти странности и постоянно спрашивала о моём самочувствии, есть ли у меня какие-нибудь проблемы. Но я лишь отрицательно мотал головой. Я не мог ей признаться в своей ориентации, это бы шокировало её, особенно после того, как отцу пришлось меня забрать из-за угрозы моей жизни. 

В общем, я так и жил весь следующий месяц. Я не мог никак выкинуть жизнь в Бране из головы. Сейчас это казалось лишь сном. Но таким реальным. Я не мог забыть отца, профессоров, мистера Грея, Джоан, Эрика, Дерека и особенно Дика. 

Я стал рассеянным, уставшим от жизни пессимистом. Даже еда не помогала, а я сильно запустил себя: даже гулять перестал. 

В один из таких дней, когда мама приготовила обед и побежала обратно на работу, я снова остался дома и тупо листал каналы на телевизоре. Я остановился на передаче про всяких призраков и демонов. Дома было очень тихо, даже соседи сверху, которые любят пошуметь, сегодня не издавали ни звука. 

По квартире прокатился резкий звук дверного звонка. Я вздрогнул от неожиданности, но потом поднялся с дивана и пошёл открывать. Гостей я не ожидал, поэтому подумал, что мама что-то забыла дома. 

\- Что забыла? - спросил я, открыв дверь. 

\- Я не забыл. Я наоборот вспомнил. 

Сказав это, Дик тут же впился в мои губы страстным поцелуем, прижимая меня к стене коридора и закрывая входную дверь.

***

Екатерина Юрьевна Носова спешила с работы домой. На улице уже давно потемнело, а половина фонарей в её дворе не рабочие, поэтому проходить там было страшно. Но женщина ничего не могла с этим поделать - начальник задерживал её почти каждый день, проверяя сделанную работу. 

Из-за этого Екатерина всегда подозревала своего босса на наличии какой-то непонятной ненависти. Но спрашивать не решалась. Потом привыкла, хоть это и злило сильно. 

Выйдя из метро, Екатерина направилась в сторону одиннадцатиэтажных зданий. Вокруг не было ни души, только машины проезжали, норовясь обрызгать её новое пальто давно оттаявшим снегом. В сапогах уже неприятно хлюпала вода. Иногда Екатерина задумывались о машине, но тут же отметала эту идею - уж больно дорогое удовольствие, а Серёженьку ещё и после школы нужно устроить. 

Вдруг кто-то окликнул женщину по имени. Она испугано обернулась и увидела давно знакомого человека. 

\- Катя! - он бежал к ней прямо по лужам, а брызги разлетались во все стороны, пачкая его дорогие на вид штаны. Он заключил свою любимую в объятия. 

\- Саша? - прошептала женщина, не веря своим глазам. Она в ответ обняла мужчину и заплакала. - Это ты! Это правда ты! Сашенька! 

\- Да, это я. - Александр Дракула успокаивающе гладил её по спине и шептал на ухо. - Это правда я.

***

Дик терзал мои губы, проникал языком в рот и сосал мой язык. Мои слабые попытки сопротивления он быстро останавливал, прижимая мои руки к стене, разводя их в стороны. Я не удержался и начал отвечать вампиру, иногда царапая его клычками. 

Его тёплые руки, наконец, оказались под футболкой и начали очерчивать каждый сантиметр моего тела, останавливаясь на сосках и слегка надавливая на горошинки. Я начал громко стонать. Было так жарко! И этот жар прокатывался волной по всему телу, задерживаясь в области паха. 

Дик спустился чуть ниже и начал безбожно терзать мою шею, оставляя на бледной коже засосы. Я уже не мог сопротивляться напору парня. Ноги дрожали от возбуждения. И я чуть не упал, когда Дик полез рукой в мои штаны и прикоснулся к моему члену. 

Я дрожащим от предвкушения голосом простонал: 

\- Может... в комнату... пойдём? 

Не отвечая, Дик взял меня на руки, прошёл в мою комнату и, скинув на кровать, навис сверху, снова целуя. Я широко развёл ноги, прося хотя бы освободить меня от штанов, ткань которых уже заметно топорщилась, показывая моё нешуточное возбуждение. 

Вампир сдёрнул с меня эту ненужную ткань вместе с трусами и начал мять мою задницу, проникая одним пальцем внутрь. Но футболку он не спешил снимать, просто поднял её до подбородка и начал ставить засосы на груди. 

Он хотел довести меня до пика, но я тоже желал подарить моему любимому удовольствие, извинившись таким образом. 

Поэтому я напрягся, прижался коленями к бёдрам Дика и одним рывком перевернул его на спину. Он ничуть не удивился. Только его глаза как-то странно заблестели, а взгляд стал каким-то плотоядным. И это так заводило! 

Его палец ещё оставался у меня в заднице. Мне в голову пришла просто ненормальная мысль. Я завёл руку за спину и ввёл один свой палец. Я почти не чувствовал их в себе из-за возбуждения. Я подвигал своим пальцем внутри и нашёл палец Дика. А потом переплёл свой палец вокруг его, как в детстве дети берутся за мизинчики, чтобы помириться. 

\- Прости меня, пожалуйста. - хриплым голосом сказал я, смотря прямо в глаза Дику, чувствуя себя ужасным извращенцем. 

\- Уже простил. - вампир улыбнулся и убрал свой палец вместе с моим. - Как только понял, каким дураком был, тут же простил. 

Мне хотелось плакать от счастья, но я сдержал этот порыв. Приподнявшись на коленях, приставил ко входу член Дика и резко сел на него. Меня выгнуло дугой, так как его достоинство сразу же ударило по простате. Я откинул голову назад и невнятно простонал, что люблю вампира. А он ответил тем же, кладя руки на мои бёдра и помогая мне двигаться в быстром темпе.

***

Утром я проснулся в хорошем настроении с чувством тепла и уюта, которое трепетало в груди. Сзади меня обнимал Дик. Я слышал его спокойное дыхание, значит, он ещё спит. Я вывернулся из его объятий и, сев на кровати, потянулся, сладко зевая. 

На улице было солнечно. Тёплые лучи проникали в комнату через окно и немного навязчиво били в глаза. Я опустил ноги на пол и посмотрел на Дика. Его умиротворенное состояние умиляло. 

"Что ж, Серёга, теперь ты знаешь, что такое примирительный секс." - съехидничал внутренний голос. 

Я встал с постели и направился в ванную. Помывшись, я надел чистое бельё и пошёл на кухню готовить нам завтрак. Ничего, кроме вчерашнего салата, яиц и маленького кусочка сыра, не было. 

Я просто натёр сыр и сделал с ним яичницу. В этот момент ко мне со спины подошёл Дик. Он обнял меня и сказал: 

\- Доброе утро. 

\- Доброе. - я повернул к нему голову и мягко поцеловал. 

Вдруг прозвучал дверной звонок. Я пару секунд размышлял, кто так рано решил сходить в гости, но тут же вспомнил, что мамы до сих пор нет дома. Это точно она. Я запаниковал. 

\- Дик, живо в мою комнату. 

Парень послушался, а я тем временем натянул домашнюю одежду, так как на улице ещё холодно, и мама вряд ли поверит, что я завалился спать в одном белье. 

Я открыл дверь, не посмотрев в глазок, и увидел перед собой маму в компании отца. Они выглядели счастливыми. 

\- Мам? Пап? - непонимающе я смотрел то на отца, то на мать. - Что ты тут делаешь? - спросил я отца. 

\- А чему это ты удивляешься? - возмутилась мама. - Это мой дом, и я могу приводить сюда мужчин, особенно, когда это мой муж. 

\- Муж?! 

\- Да. Я решил всё же узаконить наши отношения по правилам Земли. - ответил правитель Брана. 

\- Здорово! 

\- А теперь, может пропустишь нас в квартиру? 

\- Ой, простите. - я отошёл от входа, пропуская их внутрь. 

\- А где Дик? - спросил отец, снимая своё пальто и помогая с этим маме. 

А я на секунду опешил. 

\- Что?! Ты знаешь, что Дик здесь?! 

\- Да. Я сам его сюда отправил. 

\- Что?! 

\- Ну, да. А я что, забыл тебе сказать? - из моей комнаты высунулся вампир, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба.


	35. Возвращение

Мы сидели на кухне в полной тишине. Меня ждал долгий серьёзный разговор. Я это чувствовал своей печёнкой. Мама и папа переглядывались, видимо, обдумывая, как бы начать. 

\- В общем, - наконец решился отец. - Когда я узнал, что Катя ждёт от меня ребёнка, мне пришлось покинуть Землю. Во-первых, потому что организм требовал пополнения энергии через человеческую кровь, а я не хотел убивать невинных. Во-вторых, война начала набирать обороты, и я больше не мог игнорировать ухудшение положения в Бране. Но я не мог уйти от Кати, поэтому решил вызвать её ненависть. 

\- Зачем? - не понял я. 

\- Как бы тебе объяснить? Я бы не смог уйти от Кати, зная, что она меня любит. Когда понимаешь, что человек привязан к тебе, сложно его отпустить. Тогда я сделал то, что точно может её разозлить: предложил сделать аборт. - при этих словах мама стала мрачнее тучи. Ей сложнее всего об этом вспоминать.

\- И вот, вы встретились, объяснились и помирились. - коротко закончил я. 

\- Да. И я предложил пожениться. - кивнул отец и с любовью посмотрел на маму. - Мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы всей семьей жили в Бране, но...

\- Но я ещё не готова к такому решительному шагу. - прервала его мама. - Через годик или два, может, и решусь. 

\- А Дик? - спросил я, смотря на своего вампира. 

\- Ну, я как только узнал, что ты сбежал, решил узнать о тебе побольше. - замявшись, ответил он и, посмотрев на правителя, передал ему право говорить. 

\- Дик рассказал мне о вашей дружбе, тайных встречах в лесу, о ваших признаниях в любви - обо всём. Я же всё рассказал о тебе, Сергей. 

\- И, чтобы помириться, пришлось долго уговаривать правителя открыть портал. - закончил Дик, беря меня за руку. 

\- Негоже препятствовать двум влюблённым. - вставила мама своё слово.

\- Мам, ты ведь не против? Ну, против моей ориентации? 

\- Конечно же нет! Вы же любите друг друга. А пока ты счастлив, я счастлива тоже. 

\- Дик, а твой отец? Я думал, между нашими королевствами непримиримая война. 

\- Мой отец поддерживает позицию твоей матери - счастлив ребёнок, счастлив и родитель. Плюс, ты моему старику понравился, когда я рассказал о тебе. 

\- Что ж это получается, я теперь смогу вернуться в Бран? 

\- Конечно. Но завтра ты идёшь в школу. 

\- Почему? - прогундел я. 

\- Потому что я теперь смогу открыть портал только через день. - ответил отец. - Слишком много силы нужно для перемещения двух человек. 

\- И поэтому я не позволю тебе прогулять учёбу даже с таким веским поводом. - строго сказала мама. - Завтра всего шесть уроков. 

\- Ладно, ладно. - с неохотой согласился я. - Только Дик завтра заберёт меня со школы.

***

После всех шести часов мучений, буквально выполз из здания школы. Весь двор был полон школьников, которые ждали водителей или договаривались, кто с кем вместе пойдёт домой. А я начал высматривать в этой толпе моего Дика. 

Парень стоял у высокого забора, который огораживал школу, и тоже высматривал меня среди учеников. Я заметил, что некоторые девушки бросали на него заинтересованные взгляды. Ну, это понятно - неземной красавец с нерусской внешностью привлекал к себе много внимания. 

Но Дик не обращал на это внимание, найдя меня глазами, он подошёл, обнял и поцеловал прямо в губы, причём так страстно. У всех, кто наблюдал за нами, глаза повылезали из орбит. А я что? А я ничего. Просто глупо улыбался, пока мы шли взявшись за руки. 

\- Дик, помнишь ты всегда показывал мне интересные места в неназванном королевстве? - спросил я. 

\- Да. Было круто. 

\- Что ж. Теперь моя очередь показывать всё самое интересное. Пошли. 

\- Пошли. 

Я повёл вампира в свой любимый парк недалеко от школы. Нас встретила тишина и пустота, так как сегодня рабочий день и тут гуляют только мамы с маленькими детьми, которым даже в детский сад рано, и пенсионеры. Мы пошли по узким тропинкам вглубь парка, скрываясь среди чёрных стройных стволов. 

А, скрываясь от чужих глаз, мы смогли поцеловаться. 

Потом мы решили покормить белочек. У меня после обеда осталось пару несъеденных бутербродов, которые мы и использовали как корм. 

Вторым пунктом назначения стала художественная школа, которая каждый месяц открывала свою галерею. Вход был бесплатный, так как это была реклама, чтобы привлечь новых учеников. Я подумывал о том, чтобы начать сюда ходить, но их расписание занятий пересекалось с моим школьным расписанием, поэтому я бросил эту идею. 

Посмотрев все картины, мы решили просто погулять по городу. Мы держались за руки, толкаясь в толпе. Многие оборачивались, некоторые кривились при виде нас, но мне это было безразлично. 

Вернулись мы домой только к ужину. Мама отругала, что я не позвонил и не предупредил, что задержусь, но потом сменила гнев на милость, накормив вкусным мясом. 

После ужина мне сказали собираться в дорогу, что я и сделал. 

Я кинул в центр комнаты большую спортивную сумку, открыл шкаф и начал скидывать туда вещи. В комнату зашёл Дик. 

\- Тебе помочь? - поинтересовался он. 

\- Нет. - коротко ответил я. - Но ты можешь включить компьютер и открыть один фильм. - я указал на ноутбук, который на данный момент стоял у меня на столе. Парень сел на стул и спросил: 

\- А как его включить? 

Я хлопнул себя по лбу. Блин, забыл, что в Бране нет техники. 

\- Открой его. - сказал я. Дик открыл крышку ноутбука. - Теперь нажми кнопку в левом углу. 

За спиной я услышал знакомый звук, который издавал ноутбук при включении. Я с трудом закрыл сумку и подошёл к Дику. Я нашёл нужный фильм. Мы сели на мою кровать и начали просмотр. Утром нас ожидает долгий полёт в Румынию, переход в Бран через портал и повторная подготовка к обряду. А сейчас я хочу расслабиться в объятиях своего любимого вампира.


	36. И жили они долго и счастливо

В подвале в очень большой тёмной комнате горело всего две свечи. Одну держал мой отец, вторую - я сам. Огонь отражался в небольшом круглом зеркале, рамка которого образовывала красивый узор в виде лиан с необычными цветами. 

\- В этом зеркале заключены частички душ всех предыдущих королей, начиная с Брана и заканчивая моим отцом - твоим дедом. - тихо сказал отец, а его голос отразился от стен далёких эхом. 

\- Это и есть тот самый артефакт, о котором говорил профессор Джонс. - так же тихо произнёс я и провёл свечкой возле рамки, разглядывая её. - А что это за письмена? 

\- Это клятва, написанная на языке древних. Но со времён восьмого короля, короля Томаса, клятву говорят на современном. Он доказал, что не имеет значения, на каком языке она была произнесена, её по-любому услышат сами Боги. - отец тоже провёл рядом с надписями свечой и отступил назад. - Пора. Сейчас ты должен встать перед зеркалом. Теперь нужно задуть свечи. Не думай, что не видишь отражения и самого зеркала, просто произнести клятву, смотря вперёд. 

Свет в комнате погас. Воцарилась непроглядная тьма. Было немного жутко. Но я набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие и решительно начал читать заученную наизусть клятву, добавляя в голос больше искренности. 

Когда я добрался до середины выученного текста, то края зеркала как-то странно засветились, будто там спрятали лампочки. Я, наконец, увидел своё отражение, только оно было каким-то подозрительным: рот не двигался, глаза казались застывшими, будто я смотрю на фотографию. 

Но тут моё лицо начало меняться и теперь в зеркале я увидел лицо отца, только он выглядел лет на десять моложе. 

Портреты начали по очереди меняться. Во всех лицах я узнавал предыдущих королей Брана. Я часто видел их портреты в книгах и знал, как они выглядят. И в конце появился самый первый правитель - король Бран. Мне всегда говорили, что я на него похож не только характером, мы были ещё похожи по внешности. 

Вдруг все лица исчезли и осталось только моё отражение. Я закончил клятву и облегчённо выдохнул. 

\- Ты справился. - на моё плечо легла рука отца. - Молодец.

***

\- После обряда у вас появилась магия! - шокировано выдохнул профессор Джонс, отлипая от стены, в которую я припечатал учителя секунду назад. 

У нас были обычные тренировки по расписанию. Я отрабатывал нападение, когда вместо стрелы в руке появился светящийся шар. Я не успел среагировать, поэтому выстрелил им из лука. Профессор Джонс не смог отразить шар обычным щитом. А удар этого шара оказался настолько сильным, что учителя истории впечатало в стену. Там даже вмятина осталась. 

Когда вампир сполз на землю, я кинул лук на землю и подбежал к нему вместе с профессором Флином. 

\- Боги, Мэттью, ты как?! - забеспокоился профессор Флин, помогая учителю истории подняться. 

\- Ничего особенного. Просто ушибся. - спокойно ответил он, улыбнувшись нам. - Самая главная новость - это то, что у вас, Ваше Высочество, появилась магия! Магия жизни! 

\- Магия жизни? - переспросил я, вспоминая, что же я знаю про этот вид магии. Кажется, магия жизни очень редкая среди вампиров, в большинстве случаев, у вампиров магия стихий, немного реже встречается - магия смерти. 

\- Да. Благодаря положительной энергии вашей магии со мной не случилось ничего ужасного. Я даже чувствую прилив сил! Потрясающе! 

\- Давай ты лучше сначала сходишь к лекарю, а потом будешь высказывать своё восхищение. - предложил профессор Флин. 

\- Я помогу. 

Мы дотащили профессора Джонса до королевского лекаря и пошли к моему отцу в кабинет. Правитель встретил новость о пробуждении моей магии радостью и поздравлениями. 

\- Теперь я смогу заключить между вами брак! - радостно восклицал папа, а я опешил от таких слов. 

\- Что?! Какой ещё брак?! - я схватил отца за рубашку и вперил в него гневный взгляд. 

\- Понимаешь, Серёжа, мы с королём не названного королевства решили создать постоянный мирный союз, а для этого нужно заключить брак. А так как вы с Диком влюблены, мы подумали, что вы будете не против. Брак можно заключить только между совершеннолетними. А когда у вампиров появляется магия, то они считаются совершеннолетними. - зачастил он. 

\- Брак между мной и Диком? - грозно переспросил я. 

\- Да. Я думал, ты будешь не против. Катю я уже спросил, она ответила, что согласна дать своё благословение. 

\- А меня забыл спросить? 

\- Ну, это ведь только подпись на бумажке, ты можешь сам решить, когда состоится свадьба. 

\- И как мне сказать об этом Дику?! 

\- Ну, он вообще-то знает. - замявшись, проинформировал меня отец, всеми силами пытаясь избежать зрительного контакта со мной. - Он уже давно дал своё согласие. 

"Если Дик согласен, то чё ты маешься? Радуйся! Такого жениха ты нигде больше не отыщешь?" - встрял внутренний голос. Всё-таки нужно отдать ему должное - иногда его советы действительно дельные и полезные.

***

Перед нами с Диком был полностью выжженный безжизненный чёрный пустырь. Атмосфера вокруг него угнетала. Небо казалось серым и скучным. В воздухе витал запах серы. И это всё было разрушено по случайности? Не могу поверить. Пустынные земли я видел впервые, так как решил что-нибудь с ними сделать. 

\- Земля здесь не живая, как и воздух. - рассказал Дик. - Поэтому мы использовали землю для создания тех монстров, которые нам служат. 

\- Жутко. - поёжился я от холода. - А так бы тут росли такие же высокие деревья. 

\- Ты уверен, что сможешь это сделать? Я же не смогу напитать тебя энергией, если ты полностью её потеряешь, ведь у нас разная магия. 

\- Я полностью в этом уверен. Я всё рассчитал. Не волнуйся. 

Я присел на корточки и прикоснулся рукой к чёрной почве. На ощупь, как обыкновенная земля, хотя нет. Не совсем. Земля полностью сухая, как во время ужасной засухи. Я вдохнул побольше воздуха и пропустил энергию жизни через тело, отдавая её земле. 

Долгое время ничего не происходило. Я уже готов был убрать руку, как между моих пальцев прямо из земли появился маленький зелёный росток. Потом второй. И третий. Вскоре вся земля покрылась редким зелёным ковром. 

\- ВАУ! - воскликнул Дик. А я не мог оторвать глаз от проделанной мною работы. - У тебя получилось! - он накинулся на меня с объятиями, а я повис на руках вампира, прижимаясь и обнимая за шею. 

\- Отпразднуем потом. А теперь отнеси меня лучше к лекарю. Я, кажется, переборщил немного. - слабым голосом проговорил я. 

Вечером того же дня во время ужина все поздравляли меня с успехом в проведении эксперимента по оживлению уже давно умершего участка королевства. А потом профессор Флин и профессор Джонс объявили о своей помолвке, которую они запланировали провести через месяц. Все были счастливы за них. Когда нам принесли десерт, я прошептал Дику, который сидел рядом со мной, на ухо: 

\- Пойдём в мою комнату? 

Парень кивнул и улыбнулся. Мы незаметно вышли из-за стола. Оказавшись в моей комнате, Дик сказал, что сначала сходит в душ. Я был не против. Когда вампир скрылся в душе, я начал готовиться. Я принял ванну ещё до ужина, поэтому просто снял одежду. Я задул пару свечек, чтобы создать более интимную обстановку и натёрся маслами, которые всегда были у меня в тумбочке и которые я до этого момента просто игнорировал. 

Когда всё было готово, из ванны вышел Дик. На нём было только полотенце, обмотанное вокруг бедер, а со светлых волос капала вода. Парень обвёл всю комнату заинтересованным взглядом, а потом осмотрел меня с головы до ног и хитро улыбнулся. Я же ответил такой же улыбкой и спросил: 

\- Может, развлечёмся? 

\- С удовольствием! - вампир накинулся на меня со страстными поцелуями и повалил на кровать. 

\- Только не переусердствуй. - усмехнулся я. - Тебе нужно беречь силы для брачной ночи. 

\- Так ты не против брака? 

\- Конечно нет. Ведь я тебя люблю. - я перевернул Дика на спину и продолжил шарить языком в его рту и руками по всему телу, даря тепло в такой же степени, что давал мне сам парень.


	37. Небольшой сюрприз

Я с трудом разлепил глаза. Голова трещала от громкого визга, издаваемого моим подобием на будильник - непонятной птичкой, которую я случайно создал на уроках профессора Даниэля. Мой учитель магии, человек с хорошим чувством юмора и озорным характером, только посмеялся, узрев после яркой вспышки магии этого недопопугая. Кстати, птица действительно походила на попугая - вся разноцветная, с большим клювом, как у тукана. Но визжала она, как актрисы в фильмах ужасов. 

Сегодняшнее моё пробуждение было худшим из худших. А всё из-за того, что вчера мы праздновали окончание маминого переезда в Бран. Она целых три года думала: переехать или нет? И всё же решилась. Отец помог ей со всем необходимым: разобрали вместе вещи, ненужные выкинули, нашли людей, которые заплатили достойную цену за нашу бывшую квартиру. Правда, перед отъездом в аэропорт мама долго стояла на пороге и плакала, а мы с папой её успокаивали. Не так уж и легко расставаться со всеми воспоминаниями. 

Появившись в Бране, отец предложил отметить это знаменательное событие. Мы пригласили Дика с его родителями, слуги достали лучшие горячительные напитки и понеслась...

Утром некоторые проснулись не в своих комнатах, некоторые до них все же дошли. Поморщившись от ужасного трещания в висках, я перевернулся на другой бок и обнаружил на второй половине кровати Дика. Он тоже держался за голову, мученически кривясь. На правой руке Дика блеснул серебряный браслет. Когда мы окончательно завершим свадебный обряд, то он превратится в татуировку. 

\- Больше никогда с твоими предками пить не буду. - проскулил Дик в подушку.

***

Маман быстро освоилась. Она подружились с Джоан, и теперь они вместе готовили свадебный обряд, так как отец настаивал на узаконивании их брака по обычаям вампиров. Кстати, официальная свадьба у них будет через целых два месяца. Но маман всегда заменяла "целых" на "всего лишь". Это и не удивительно - маман несколько дней выбирала только сам цвет платья, а всё остальное, как например, фасон, занял ещё больше времени размышлений. 

А тем временем отец продолжал учить меня быть достойным правителем. Я делал успехи.

Дик каждый день заглядывал ко мне или я к нему. Проводить с ним время было так здорово. И это просто невероятно, когда я понимал, что после окончания свадебного обряда мы будем проводить вместе каждую секунду своей жизни. Чаще всего я приходил к Дику, так как он сильно уставал - было ещё много неулаженных дел по поводу заново заселённых земель. Их уже поделили между вампирской знатью и человеческими деревнями. 

Правда, последнее время Дик зачастил в замок Бран. И чаще всего это время он проводит не со мной, а куда-то пропадает. Один раз я пытался за ним последить, но мой жених оказался круче ниндзя - скрылся, я даже не успел понять, что потерял его из виду.

И так продолжалось целую неделю! Я даже начал ревновать его. Я, правда, не знаю, к кому ревновать. Но ревную!

***

На следующей неделе родители вместе с большей частью прислуги уехали для закупки необходимых для свадьбы вещей. Маман решила, что королевский фарфор не будет подходить под обстановку и оформление обеденного зала. Так же ей нужно было забрать своё уже готовое платье и подогнать по фигуре. 

Я был рад этому, так как уроки были отменены, учителя отправились в разгул, а я решил весь день провести с Диком. Переместившись в замок короля не названного королевства, я сразу наткнулся на давно знакомого мне дворецкого и спросил, где можно найти Его Высочество. Но мужчина ответил, что Дик выехал из ворот замка рано утром. 

Расстроенный, нагруженный мрачными мыслями я вернулся домой. Было так паршиво на душе. Обычно Дик всегда предупреждал меня, когда куда-то уезжал, даже если ненадолго. А теперь он молчит. С такими размышлениями я отправился на кухню, где найдя половину яблочного пирога, с горя съел его не запив. 

Когда начало темнеть, я решил отвлечься от опустошения съестных запасов и решил лечь спать пораньше. Но в коридоре меня выловил слуга и сказал, что мой жених ждёт меня в тронном зале. Я сначала сильно удивился, но потом обрадовался. Значит, Дик не забыл обо мне! 

Я широко раскрыл высокие массивные двери, и так и застыл на месте, топчась на пороге. Я не мог оторвать глаз от своего жениха. 

Вампир стоял на ступенях к трону совершенно нагой. Только какая-то красная тряпка была обмотана вокруг бёдер, прикрывая всё ниже пояса, но не достигая колен. В его глазах я заметил возбужденный блеск. Он лукаво поглядывал на меня и хитро лыбился. От такого вида я начал возбуждаться. 

А пока я пытался оклематься от удивления, парень подошёл ко мне и, низко поклонившись, сладким тонном произнёс:

\- Приветствую, Ваше Высочество. 

\- Э... Э... Э... - только и смог выдавить я, разглядывая Дика. 

\- Вижу, Вы сильно утомились. - он так же грациозно выпрямился и подал мне руку. - Хотите, я помогу Вам расслабиться. 

Не в силах ответить, я вложил свою ладонь в ладонь Дика. Мои губы невольно расстянулись в предвкушающей улыбке. Что это он задумал? 

Но додумать эту мысль мне не позволила сама их причина, - вампир поцеловал мою кисть и задел кожу клыками, прихватывая её зубами. Потом поднялся выше, делая маленькие шаги назад, утягивая меня за собой. Уже на ступенях к трону Дик начал покусывать моё плечо, незаметно перешёл на ключицы, проводя языком по ложбинке. Ноги подкосились от невыносимого жара внизу живота. 

К счастью, я упал прямо на мягкую сидушку трона. Дик отпустил мою руку и сел на колени в моих ногах, наклонившись прямо над уже возбуждённым пахом. Мысли о том, что меня ожидает горячее тело жениха, его ласки, его тихие стоны прямо на ухо, меня раззадоривали. Вампир почти невесомо провел пальцами по моему стояку через неплотную ткань штанов. Я судорожно выдохнул. 

\- Я готов исполнить всё, что Вы желаете, Ваше Высочество. - проговорил Дик, смотря мне прямо в глаза, стараясь не разрывать зрительного контакта. - Скажите, каков будет Ваш первый приказ?

\- С-сними с меня одежду. - дрожащим от предвкушения голосом ответил я, вцепляясь в подлокотники трона. 

\- Будет исполнено. - жарко прошептал он. 

Вампир приподнял мою майку и куснул кожу на животе, проникая языком в пупок. Я попытался придвинуться, но парень второй рукой прижал меня к спинке трона. Он приподнял майку ещё выше, поднимаясь языком следом. Дик остановился на сосках, прикусывая и облизывая их, нажимая на горошины. Жар в штанах становился невыносимее, но я пытался держаться, чтобы продлить наше общее удовольствие. 

Когда Дик снова добрался до ключиц, он ласково попросил меня поднять руки, не забыв добавить в конце "Ваше Высочество". Ох, думаю, после этого вечера такое обращение будет вызывать только возбуждение (или истерический смех)! 

Тем не менее, я выполнил его просьбу. Парень снял футболку и откинул куда-то за спину. Он снова опустился к соскам и прикусил один из них, нажимая языком на горошинку, вдавливая её. Было так приятно! Тёплые руки тем временем прошлись по моей спине, огладили бёдра и изчезли под тканью штанов. Дик шарил по моей заднице, задевал возбуждённый член. Я начал постанывать от такого плотного контакта в штанах. 

Потом он оторвался от моих сосков и вытащил руки. Я разочаровано простонал, но парень вернул руки к ширинке. Расстёгивать её мой жених не спешил. Он вновь сел в коленях и зацепил собачку зубами, потянул её вниз. Моментально стало легче, так как теперь ткань не давила на возбуждённый член. Дик отстранился от паха и попросил:

\- Не могли бы Вы привстать, Ваше Высочество? 

Я взял себя в руки... И протёк между пальцев, потому что горячее дыхание на член действовало не хуже рук. Получилось только вцепиться в подлокотники, напрячь руки, и таким образом приподняться достаточно, чтобы Дик смог стянуть меня уже порядком надоевшие штаны. 

Парень провёл по заднице шаловливыми пальчиками и медленно стянул штаны вместе с трусами. Потом он переместился к ступням, снял ботинки, поцеловал мою пятку и окончательно избавился от штанов. 

\- Что теперь мне делать, Ваше Высочество? 

О, Боже! Я ничего не могу ответить. Это так неловко. Чего я хочу от него? Ну, я много чего хочу, чтобы Дик это сделал. Но прямо сейчас я ничего не могу произнести. Возбуждение заволокло разум, не позволяя нормально мыслить. В конце концов я, краснея ещё сильнее, говорю: 

\- Сделай мне минет. 

\- Будет исполнено. 

На лице парня расцвела ухмылка от уха до уха. Он хитро блеснул глазками. Не отрывая от меня взгляда, провел языком по моему члену. Он начал облизывать его со всех сторон, словно мороженое. Я простонал и толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, прося Дика о большем. 

\- Если хотите чего-то, просто прикажите мне. - лукаво произнёс он, на секунду прервавшись. 

\- З-заглоти его. - дрожащим голосом сказал я. 

Дик повиновался. Сначала он провёл по головке, обхватил её губами и насадился на член. Но парень не торопился. Он медленно опустил голову вниз, вбирая мой орган глубже, а потом так же медленно вернулся обратно к головке. Я шумно втянул воздух. Хочется большего! 

Я опустил руку Дику на голову и попытался сам выбрать темп движений. Но вампир не задвигался быстрее, а, наоборот, стал ещё медленнее. Он проводил по уздечке языком, облизывая головку, делал это долго и томно, так, что я каждой жилкой смог прочувствовать его губы. Не выдержав, я почти что проскулил: 

\- Быстрее. 

И, наконец, быстрый бешеный темп! Дик интенсивно двигал головой, иногда делал глотательное движение, что приносило невероятный кайф. Я громко застонал, краснея и рассматривая, как мой жених делает мне минет, наслаждаясь сексуальным развратным видом. Когда я почувствовал, что скоро достигну конца, то снова толкнулся бёдрами вперёд. 

Вампир неожиданно перехватил мой член у основания, из-за чего я невольно вскрикнул и грозно посмотрел на Дика. Тот лишь ухмыльнулся и ласково произнёс:

\- Вы же не хотите, чтобы всё так быстро закончилось, Ваше Высочество? - он выждал пару минут и продолжил. - Что мне ещё сделать, Ваше Высочество? 

\- Растяни меня языком. 

"Если уж воплощать все свои сексуальные фантазии в жизнь, то лучше всего сделать это сейчас, пока у меня есть возможность." - подумал я, когда произносил своё следующее желание. 

\- Слушаю и повинуюсь. 

Дик сел на колени и, обхватив мою задницу горячими ладонями, подтянул меня к себе ближе. 

\- Ваше Высочество, подхватите себя под колени, пожалуйста. 

Я выполнил просьбу. 

Что-то горячее и немного мокрое коснулось моего ануса. По спине прошлось стадо мурашек. Дик провёл языком вокруг входа, разведя ягодицы руками. 

\- Вы так сладки, Ваше Высочество! - вслух восхитился он. 

Вампир вернулся к анусу и проник в него языком, уже проводя по внутренним мышцам.

\- Ах! - выдохнул я, сильнее раздвигал ноги, пытаясь придвинуться к Дику ближе и поудобнее устроиться на троне. Спина уже немного затекла от такого неудобного положения. 

Вампир мне в этом помог. Теперь я полностью лежал на троне, упираясь шеей в спинку. Но из-за этой позы я не мог откинуть голову и смотрел прямо в глаза Дику. Он тоже не отрывал от меня взгляд. 

Парень отвлёкся от своего занятия, запустил мне в анус один палец, потом второй и подвигал ими внутри, вырывая из меня стоны наслаждения. Когда стенки мышц достаточно растянулись, Дик потянул эти пальцы в стороны, открывая проход, и вновь протолкнул язык.

Я прекрасно ощущаю, как парень нежно и одновременно настойчиво разводит стенки ануса. Дик максимально проталкивает язык внутрь, накрывая края губами. В один момент я не выдержал и простонал: 

\- Да войди ты уже!

Дик прервался. 

\- Вам не нравится, Ваше Высочество? 

"Как раз наоборот!" - подумал я, но мысль свою озвучить не смог, так как пальцы ещё оставались внутри, двигаясь, лаская и растягивая. Я готов был уже давно кончить! 

\- Войди в меня. - уже спокойнее приказал я. 

Дик встал с колен и приподнял мой зад, сминая половинки и приставляя головку ко входу. 

\- Постой. - остановил я. - Хочу сидеть на тебе. 

На это вампир лишь шире улыбнулся. Он приподнял меня с трона, сам сел на него и посадил меня на колени.

Не особо задумываясь, я сорвал с жениха красную тряпку и сам насадился на член, не ждя, когда это сделает Дик. Его член, уже смазанный, с лёгкостью протолкнулся в меня. Я остановился, насадившись на половину. 

\- Мне начинать двигаться, Ваше Высочество? 

\- Даааа! - выстонал я, откидывая голову назад. Всё же ласки повлияли на моё тело, как самый лучший афродизиак! Дик хорошо растянул вход, поэтому член проходил легко. Парень сразу выбрал быстрый темп, который сносил мне голову. Ток проходился по пояснице, когда Дик находил простату. А я старался сильнее развести ноги, чтобы он вошёл в меня полностью по самые яица. 

Дик прикоснулся к соску, вырывая из меня более громкие стоны. Я вцепился в волосы жениха. 

\- Не могу... Больше... Терпеть! - еле произнёс я и с протяжным стоном кончил. Спустя секунду я почувствовал, как Дик выходит и тоже кончает.

Я положил подбородок на плечо вампира, пытаясь отдышаться. Дик тоже тяжело дышал прямо в моё ухо. 

\- Вам понравилось, Ваше Высочество? 

\- Очень! 

\- Желаете продолжить в своей комнате?

\- Да! - ответил я и примкнул к губам любимого.

***

Мы не спали всю ночь. Когда за окном уже начало светлеть, мы расслабленно валялись на моей кровати в объятиях друг друга. Я перебирал светлые волосы Дика. 

\- Это было охуено! - со вздохом выговорился я. - Но зачем ты это устроил? Родители же могли вернуться в самый неподходящий момент. 

\- Не могли. Я их уговорил уехать на пару дней. - немного сонно ответил он. 

\- Зачем?

\- Чтобы устроить тебе сюрприз на День святого Валентина. Твоя мать рассказала, что на Земле вы каждый год празднуете день влюблённых. И я подумал, что тебе будет приятно. - лукаво улыбнувшись, посмотрел на меня и чмокнул. 

\- Мне было невероятно приятно. - улыбнулся я в ответ.


End file.
